La jeunesse est le professeur des fous
by Tanuki Fran
Summary: L'Inspecteur Nekota était une jeune femme forte et fière de qui elle était. C'est lors de sa première grosse mission qu'un héros la sauva. Cependant, au moment de leur deuxième rencontre, il l'a prit pour une simple danseuse de pôle dance.
1. Chapter 1: Hoc Erat in votis

Bien le bonjour, cela fait un moment que je n'avais rien écrit…  
Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle histoire qui cette fois ci sera un OC x Hawks. Un grand merci à ma gentille Clara et à ChibiTonakai d'avoir lu et corriger les erreurs.

Disclaimeur : Seul les OC et l'histoire m'appartiennent, le reste appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

_**« Hoc Erat in votis » **_

_Voilà ce que je désirais_

En sortant de mon immeuble, j'entendis une conversation de jeunes enfants se ventant de leur « super méga alter qui va sauver le monde », ce qui me fît lever les yeux au ciel.

Dans un monde où 80% de la population possède un alter, j'arrive à faire partie des 20% restant.

Cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça, je n'ai jamais rêvé de devenir une super héroïne et au fond de moi ça me fait plaisir, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spécial grâce à ça.

Oui cette façon de penser est assez atypique, être heureuse de faire partie d'une minorité… Cela m'a posé quelque problème durant ma scolarité, mais rien d'insurmontable quand on sait où taper pour faire mal à ses détraqueurs.

C'est alors tout en rouspétant envers la société qui modelait l'esprit des enfants dès le plus jeune âge, que je me mis en chemin vers mon bureau.

Bien que celui-ci se trouvait dans un quartier assez éloigné de mon lieu de vie, j'y allais tous les matins à pied afin de me maintenir en forme et de pouvoir faire une « mini » patrouille des environs.

En effet, du haut de mes 22 ans et après des années de dur labeur et de luttes acharnées avec mon entourage, j'avais réussi à accéder au métier de mes rêves : Inspecteur de police.

Pour moi, les véritables héros étaient ces personnes qui travaillaient dans l'ombre et qui ne demandaient pas de remerciement ou de fans. C'est également grâce aux forces de l'ordre que je vis encore aujourd'hui, ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvé alors que j'avais huit ans. Des policiers, pas des super-héros ! Ces derniers ne devaient pas être intéressés par l'affaire.

Après avoir fait ma petite heure de marche, avoir fait attention aux moindres détails dans la rue puis observé de nombreuses ruelles, je me retrouvai à l'entrée principale du bureau d'investigation du quartier de Harajuku, un quartier assez animé tant au niveau population que divertissement, en soi, un quartier avec de très grande chance de méfait malgré les nombreuses agences de pro héros qui y prospéraient.

C'est en lâchant un léger soupir que je me mis à rentrer dans l'immeuble, je savais déjà ce qui m'y attendais à l'intérieur.

Premier passage obligatoire, les portiques électriques pour desceller les armes et autres.

Deuxième étape, la secrétaire pour récupérer son courrier et pour faire état de présence.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais cette jeune femme ne semble pas m'apprécier à la vue des regards noirs et des commentaires que j'ai le droit à chaque fois que je passe devant elle.

Visiblement, ce matin j'ai de la chance, elle est trop occupée de parler de son « Super Brandon monté comme un étalon » ce qui me permit d'éviter une remarque sarcastique.

Une fois mon courrier récupéré, vint le moment de prendre les escaliers jusqu'au 6ème étage.

Je pourrai très bien prendre l'ascenseur de service, ce qui me permettrait d'arriver beaucoup plus vite à mon bureau mais il y a toujours une odeur étrange et dérangeante qui s'en dégage sans oublier qu'à cette heure-ci il est toujours bondé.

C'est donc après plusieurs minutes dans les escaliers que j'arrivai enfin au 6ème étage. Ce dernier était plutôt spacieux et était composé dans sa première partie d'un open-space, ce qui permettait aux informations de fuser très vite et de mettre tout le monde au courant dans un laps de temps minime.

Cet avantage était cependant plus utilisé pour faire passer les nouvelles personnelles telles que « Félicitations à Miko-san pour sa nouvelle grossesse » ou encore pour les blagues plus que douteuses des hommes, plutôt qu'à transmettre les données et informations nécessaires à sauver des vies.

Je me dirigeais dans la deuxième partie de l'étage, là où se trouvait les bureaux personnels, tout en saluant les quelques personnes qui étaient présentes ou qui commençaient à arriver.

En arrivant devant ma porte, je sortie les clefs de mon sac et me mis à ouvrir ma porte. Un nouveau soupir m'échappa. J'aimais mon travail plus que tout, mais la vision qui se déroulait devant moi avait de quoi refroidir mes ardeurs. Trois gigantesques montagnes de dossiers m'attendaient sur mon bureau.

Dans un métier tel que le mien il était normal de devoir faire de la paperasse, mais comme cela ne faisait que six mois que j'avais pris mon poste et que j'étais la plus jeune, mes autres collègues inspecteurs trouvaient cela amusant de me donner les dossiers qu'ils avaient en trop. A croire que je n'étais qu'une simple secrétaire pour certains.

Nouveau soupir en m'installant sur ma chaise, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à leur faire comprendre que je suis leur égale et que je dois, de ce fait, être traiter tel quel. Chacun ses dossiers, chacun sa merde.

Un toquement à ma porte me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

**-Oui entrez**, dis-je en regardant la porte s'ouvrir

**-Bonjour Inspecteur Nekota, je viens de voir que vous veniez d'arriver et que de ce fait vous n'aviez pas encore regarder vos mails. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que le chef a programmé une réunion à 10h ce matin dans la salle de conférence 3. **

**-Bonjour Yukio-kun, je te remercie de me prévenir. Je vais voir mes mails de suite. **

Ueno Yukio, mon secrétaire, un jeune homme charmant et très compétant dans son domaine. Il est toujours de bonne humeur et a toujours un mot gentil. C'est surement pour ça qu'il semble être aimé de tous. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énerver mais on m'a dit qu'il pouvait être effrayant si on faisait l'erreur de l'appeler par son nom de famille qu'il considère comme vieux et trop banal.

Il faudra que j'essaye un jour… Cela pourrait être amusant…

**-Très bien, je vous laisse alors. **

**-Attends un instant**, l'arrêtais-je, **peux-tu me dire qui m'a mis tous ces dossiers ?**

**-Ah… ce matin encore ce sont les inspecteurs Tanaka et Kubo. Je leur ai dit de ne pas le faire que ce n'était pas votre travail mais ils avaient l'air de s'en moquer comme de leur première cravate**. Me répondit-il gêné.

**-Encore ces deux pervers machistes… Je vois… Je ne vais pas tarder à avoir une discussion avec eux. Je te remercie d'avoir essayé de t'interposer.** Le rassurais-je d'un petit sourire. **Tu peux y aller, je t'appellerai au besoin. **

**-Très bien, à plus tard Nekota-san.** Il partit en fermant la porte.

Bien, il est actuellement 8h50 et j'ai une réunion à 10h, cela me laisse alors 1h10 pour lire mon courrier, consulter mes mails et commencer cette montagne de dossiers qui ne demandait qu'à s'écrouler par terre.

Je ne pus retenir un nouveau soupir.

* * *

Lire, corriger, signer, ranger. Lire, corriger, signer, ranger. Encore et encore…

JE DETESTE L'ADMINISTRATIF ! J'avais déjà du mal à envoyer les papiers de mes impôts en temps et en heure alors pourquoi je me retrouvais à rédiger des dossiers qui ne m'appartenaient pas.

Je jure que je vais trouver un moyen de me venger de ces deux machistes.

Je levais les yeux vers l'horloge en face de moi, 9h55.

Je soupirais pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée. Les papiers me demandaient tellement de concentration que j'avais failli être en retard à la réunion.

Je n'avais plus le temps de descendre par les escaliers, il fallait donc que je prenne ce maudit ascenseur.

C'est non sans grogner que je sortis de mon bureau et que je me dirigeais vers l'antre de la puanteur. Avec un peu de chance, l'odeur n'allait pas s'accrocher à mes vêtements.

J'appuyais sur le bouton et attendis patiemment. Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps, ce qui était appréciable quand on était dans ma situation : presque en retard.

Ce fut moins appréciable quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Il y avait déjà des personnes à l'intérieur, deux pour être plus précis… Les inspecteurs Tanaka et Kubo.

Décidément ma journée n'allait qu'en s'améliorant. Je rentrais donc dans ce maudit ascenseur en prenant une expression des plus neutre et en les saluant.

**-Messieurs, bonjour. **

**-Tiens donc Miss Nekota, quel plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin. J'espère que les quelques dossiers qu'on a déposé dans votre bureau ne vous dérangent pas. **

**\- « Quelques » ?** répondis-je

**\- Voyons ne le prenez pas comme ça Miss. Dites-vous tout simplement que vous aidez de « vrais » inspecteurs à faire leur travail en leur permettant de faire plus de missions en extérieur. **

**-L'inspecteur Tanaka dit vrai, en plus vous n'êtes qu'une simple femme, sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr, mais en tant que tel vous êtes moins apte à faire des choses dangereuses. **

Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange le plus. L'odeur ou les phrases misogynes de mes collègues.

Sous peine que je suis une femme et qu'en plus je suis sans alter je ne peux pas me défendre toute seule ? « Simple femme », du haut de mes 1,60m et de mes 22ans j'ai surement dû mettre plus de gens à terre que lui dans toute sa carrière.

Je plains les femmes de ses deux guignoles, j'espère pour elles qu'ils sont meilleurs dans leurs performances sexuelles qu'intellectuelles.

Et puis ce maudit ascenseur qui n'est toujours pas arrivé à destination. Je regarde l'écran qui permet de connaitre l'étage, puis ma montre. Bien il est 9h57 et je n'ai plus que deux étages avant d'être délivrée.

Je me décidais donc à répondre

**-Messieurs les inspecteurs, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi et de partager votre travail avec la « simple femme » que je suis. Cependant, il me semble qu'en obtenant mon diplôme et durant les six derniers mois, j'ai pu prouver que j'avais les qualités requises pour être votre égale. **

Plus qu'un étage.

**-Je vous serai donc grée de me traiter comme tel et de ce fait de ne plus m'appeler « Miss » mais « inspecteur » comme mon poste laisse à suggérer. **

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin.

**-Que vous êtes susceptible Miss Inspecteur Nekota.** Balança l'inspecteur Kubo en sortant de l'ascenseur avec son collègue et en se dirigeant vers la salle.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de contenir la rage qui était montée à ces dernières paroles. Il ne fallait pas que je commette une erreur. Les frapper ne servirait qu'à me causer des ennuis.

Je respirais à grand coup avant de suivre la même direction qu'eux

_**-On verra bien qui rira le dernier, bande de blaireaux. **_

* * *

**-Inspecteur Nekota, on attendait plus que vous. Entrez, je vous en prie.** Déclara le commissaire Kenji Tsuragamae

Je m'inclina poliment devant l'homme-chien pour le saluer avant de sonder la salle du regard. Etrangement, des inspecteurs d'autres quartiers de Tokyo étaient également présents. La réunion devait alors être très importante pour qu'autant de monde se déplace aujourd'hui.

Je décidai de m'installer à une place côté de l'inspecteur Tsukauchi, un homme très grand possédant des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. C'était un inspecteur respecté par tous du haut de ses 36ans notamment grâce à son implication dans l'affaire Brainless qui a eu lieu l'année dernière.

**-Bien, nous allons commencer. Si je vous ai tous fait venir aujourd'hui c'est pour vous parler d'une affaire. Comme vous le savez tous, depuis l'année dernière avec la chute du numéro 1 des super héros, All Might, la criminalité ne cesse d'augmenter. De plus en plus de réseaux de drogues, de prostitutions ou d'esclaves voient le jour.** L'homme haussa le ton à cet sa phrase, on pouvait sentir une grande colère dans sa voix. **C'est pour mettre fin à un de ces derniers que je vous ai réuni. Au cours de ces 4 derniers mois, nous avons pu constater une forte augmentation de disparitions de jeunes filles dans le quartier de Kabukicho. Ces jeunes femmes avaient deux choses en commun, elles étaient tout d'abord toutes hôtesses dans des clubs du quartier et étaient toutes âgées d'une vingtaine d'années. **

**La mission serait de retrouver ces femmes, trouver qui contrôle ce réseau et prévenir les pro-héros pour qu'ils puissent y mettre fin. **

**Avez-vous la moindre question ou suggestion en ce qui concerne l'affaire ? **

Plusieurs mains se levèrent au même moment.

**-Combien de femmes ont disparu ?** Interrogea l'inspecteur à mes côtés.

Le commissaire prit du temps à répondre, on pouvait voir qu'il ne semblait pas à l'aise avec cette question

**-Environ une cinquantaine**. Lâcha-t-il.

Des cris de stupéfaction et des commentaires se firent entendre dans la salle.

-Autant ?

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Pourquoi on ne réagit que maintenant ?

**-Silence, gardez votre calme. Il existe plusieurs raisons pour que nous intervenions si tard. Kabukicho est un quartier surveillé par de nombreux héros mais il y est difficile pour eux de s'infiltrer et de recevoir des informations. De plus, toutes les disparues n'avaient plus de famille ou du moins pas présente sur le territoire japonais, ce qui fait que peu de personnes ont pu signaler leur disparition. Même les collègues de ses dernières ne s'en sont pas inquiété, il y a beaucoup trop de turnover dans ce genre d'endroit pour que cela paraisse suspect. **

**Cette affaire pourra se révéler compliquée à exécuter, c'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous une discrétion exemplaire. Si vous avez la moindre piste grâce à vos contacts il faut nous en faire part dans les plus brefs délais. Suis-je bien clair ? Je compte sur vous tous pour résoudre cette histoire, nous devons sauver ces femmes quoiqu'il en advienne. **

En moins d'un instant le calme était revenu et les mains se mirent toutes à descendre. Je sentis mon admiration envers le commissaire évoluer. C'était un homme (un chien ?) digne de confiance. Il faisait toujours son travail à la perfection et avec sérieux tout en sachant motiver ses équipes. J'étais fier de travailler avec un homme de ce calibre.

Je posais à mon tour une question.

**-Savez-vous comment nous allons procéder afin de recueillir des informations ? **

**-Des agents seront postés jour et nuit dans le quartier afin de vérifier les allées et venues des personnes suspectes. Nous comptons également mettre des agents infiltrés en tant que client afin de connaitre des informations venues de l'intérieur. **Répondit-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

**-Sauf votre respect monsieur, je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant pour collecter des informations à l'intérieur. **

Des nouveaux commentaires et ricanements se firent entendre mais cette fois ci à mon encontre.

-Pour qui se prend-t-elle ?

-Les femmes avec leur besoin d'ouvrir leur bouche tout le temps.

-Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour être ici elle ?

J'entendis les rires étouffés des inspecteurs Tanaka et Kubo mêlés à ce brouhaha. Ces sales vieux… Ils pensent que je suis sourde ou quoi ? C'est vrai qu'être inspectrice est très rare mais si nous sommes au XXIème siècle. Cependant, je ne suis pas la première à être entrée dans les forces de police. Il serait temps d'évoluer et de comprendre que les femmes sont tout autant capables que les hommes.

Tout en étant perdue dans mes pensée, mon regard n'avait pas lâché celui du commissaire. Ce dernier semblait me sonder.

**-Je suppose que vous avez une idée derrière la tête Inspecteur Nekota. Je vous en prie exprimez-vous. **M'encouragea-t-il.

**-Merci Monsieur. En effet, je pense qu'en plus de tout cela il serait préférable de mettre un agent déguisé dans un club.** Je le vis lever un sourcil signe qu'il m'écoutait et qu'il m'encourageait à poursuivre ma phrase. **Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'il faudrait une hôtesse infiltrée. Les informations seront bien plus nombreuses et avec un peu de chance elle pourrait même être contactée par le réseau. **

**-Effectivement c'est une bonne idée… Malheureusement la plupart de nos agents femmes qui auraient pu faire l'affaire sont déjà en mission et il serait trop compliqué de travestir un de nos hommes. **Réfléchit-il

**\- Je me porte volontaire pour être cette agent infiltré Monsieur. **

Je sentis tous yeux de la salle se poser sur moi. Ma déclaration semblait les avoir tous calmés. Du coin de l'œil, je constatai que mon voisin avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le commissaire, lui, ne m'avait à aucun moment perdu du regard. Il semblait à la fois réfléchir face à ma proposition mais également amusé de ma témérité. Le long silence me sembla durer une éternité quand soudainement il reprit la parole.

**-Effectivement cela pourrait fonctionner. Inspecteur Nekota, je vous confie alors la tache de trouver des informations en interne et de tenir les équipes au courant de l'avancée de la mission. Selon la progression, vous déciderez également quand les Pro-héros pourront intervenir. Des questions ? **

Aucune main ne se leva cette fois ci.

**\- Parfait, je vous tiendrai informés de la suite des évènements et de quelles équipes seront postées dans le quartier. Inspecteur Nekota votre mission débutera dans trois jours, je vous laisse vous préparer et trouver des personnes pour finir vos dossiers en cours. **

**-Oui Monsieur, je ne vous décevrai pas. Pour les dossiers les inspecteurs Tanaka et Kubo m'ont déjà proposé leur aide, je leur apporterai ça dans les plus brefs délais.**

**-Comme vous le souhaitez. Bien, je clos la réunion. N'oubliez pas de consulter vos mails, un courriel contenant toutes les informations nécessaires vous sera transmis. Ça sera tout. Bonne journée. **

Il sortit sur ces mots.

Certains inspecteurs le suivirent pour quitter la salle, d'autres commencèrent des conversations. Pour ma part j'étais encore assisse et stupéfaite de ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais réussi à obtenir ma première grosse mission, j'allais enfin pouvoir montrer ma réelle valeur aux autres. J'avais également réussi à rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux deux misogynes qui se moquaient de moi depuis mon arrivée.

Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs verts de rage du coup que je venais de leur faire. Je jubilais de l'expression qu'ils avaient, c'était bien fait pour eux.

Je remarquais enfin que mon voisin me regardait avec attention depuis la fin de la réunion.

**-On peut dire que vous avez du cran Inspecteur. Félicitations pour votre première grosse mission. Je ne doute pas que vous irez loin dans le métier**. Prononça l'inspecteur Tsukauchi avec un sourire.

**-Merci Inspecteur, je ferai de mon mieux pour faire honneur à la profession. Si vous pouviez m'excuser j'ai des préparatifs à effecteur.** Lui répondis-je d'un léger sourire.

Je sortie à mon tour de la pièce. Bien Inspecteur Nekota, tu as maintenant une mission des plus importantes et il faut que tu prépares tout pour qu'elle n'échoue pas.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela me fait plaisir et m'aide à m'améliorer.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ars Longa, Vita Brevis

_**« Ars Longa, Vita Brevis »**_

_L'art est long, la vie est courte_

_Bonheur débordant, _un nom de bien mauvais goût pour ce genre d'endroit.

Il s'agissait d'un club d'hôtesses où les femmes divertissaient les clients en parlant avec eux ou en dansant de façon sensuelle. Je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à me faire embaucher grâce à ma fausse identité et à mon physique qui me permettait de me trémousser de la même façon que mes collègues.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que je travaillais là-bas et pour l'instant, je n'avais entendu que quelques rumeurs qui concernaient les jeunes filles disparues mais rien de concret. Je ne savais toujours pas qui était le leader du réseau ni où ces femmes étaient retenues. Même mes « collègues de travail » que j'avais discrètement interrogées ne semblaient rien savoir à ce sujet.

Les quelques agents infiltrés dans le coin n'avaient également rien trouvé de suspect, personne n'avait disparu depuis que j'étais arrivée. Il y avait juste quelques yakuzas qui venaient prendre du bon temps dans le quartier.

Je soupirais installée au bar, je n'aimais pas cette situation. L'enquête tatillonnait et ma mission ne donnait rien.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas Kimi-chan ? **

Cette phrase me fit sortir de mes pensées et tourner la tête vers mon interlocutrice. Aki Mono, une femme de 30ans, la doyenne du club et également la gérante du club. Elle avait un visage ovale et de long cheveux tout aussi noir que ses yeux. Sa peau était d'un bleu-gris et ses lèvres rouge sang dû à son alter. Sa popularité auprès des habitués du club était cependant dû à sa une poitrine proéminente. On pouvait dire que c'était une belle femme qui avait en plus de cela beaucoup charisme et un fort caractère. Tous la connaissaient dans le quartier, elle était comme une grande sœur pour toutes les hôtesses du coin.

Si je l'avais rencontré en dehors de la mission, j'aurais pu être amenée à devenir amie avec elle. Je sentais tout de même qu'elle cachait des choses et qu'elle évitait par tous les moyens de s'étendre sur son passé.

**-Non ne t'en fait pas Aki-senpai, je pensais juste à la prestation que je devais donner ce soir. **

**-Ah oui c'est vrai que c'est toi de faire le « solo » de ce soir. **

En effet, afin de se démarquer de la concurrence, l'établissement avait mis en place ce qu'ils appelaient « les solos ». Il s'agissait tout simplement d'une des hôtesses qui dansait seule et qui devait sortir le grand jeu ce soir-là. Si la prestation était réussie, la « danseuse » obtenait un extra sur la soirée et pouvait gagner de nouveaux clients.

**-Oui et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais mettre. **Je ne mentais pas, je ne m'étais absolument pas préparer à cette soirée.

**-Si tu as besoin tu peux toujours prendre quelque chose dans mes affaires.** Me dit-elle gentiment.

**-Je regarderai tes accessoires et ton maquillage alors si ça ne te dérange pas. **

**-Pas de problème ma belle, d'ailleurs petit conseil met en valeur tes cheveux et tes yeux. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus attractif chez toi. Bon je te laisse faut que je finisse de nettoyer par terre et de ranger un peu. **

**-Pas de soucis, merci Aki-senpai. Je vais aller me chercher une tenue pour mon « show ».** Rigolais-je légèrement en partant.

* * *

Pdv omniscient

L'heure était maintenant plus avancée. Les clients étaient arrivés et les hôtesses s'occupaient d'eux du mieux possible. L'alcool coulait à flots et on entendait des voix et des rires graves résonner dans toute la salle.

Un homme vêtu d'un chapeau noir venait de rentrer dans le club accompagné de trois autres personnes à sa suite. Rien qu'à leur démarche on voyait qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les autres clients. Eux dégageaient une sorte d'aura, une aura malsaine qui prévenait qui compte osait s'approcher : ils étaient dangereux.

Ils s'installèrent à une table. Ce fut Aki Mono qui alla les voir, son assurance avait disparue dès l'entrée de ces personnes.

**-Takagi-sama, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. **

**-Ma petite Aki, je suis heureux de te voir. Tu m'as trouvé quelque chose ? **dit l'homme avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

**-Oui Takagi-sama, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer.**

La salle s'assombrit à ses mots. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Tous les yeux étaient concentrés sur la scène.

Seule une ombre bougea et se faufila à côté de la porte dans un coin obscur pour surveiller sa cible.

Soudain, un faisceau lumineux éclaira la scène et la personne qui y était présente, la soit-disante Kimi.

La jeune femme débuta son show en regardant le public et en captant leur regard. Tous étaient hypnotisés par le regard de la jeune femme de couleur émeraude.

L'ombre près de la porte ne put retenir un sourire appréciateur, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait devant lui une belle femme qui savait capter son attention.

La jeune femme se mit à danser au rythme de la musique, ses cheveux noirs virevoltaient autour d'elle, ses mouvements étaient gracieux et sensuels. Les spectateurs ne bougeaient pas, aucun bruit ne pouvait être entendu.

Le sourire du dénommé Takagi ne cessait de s'élargir au fur et à mesure de la performance de la jeune femme.

Le clou de la danse était la performance de pole dance de la jeune femme. Nul geste n'était vulgaire, elle savait rester élégante, raffinée et sexy.

Le show toucha à sa fin et la femme releva les yeux vers son public quand son regard se posa vers la porte de la salle, une personne en partait. Elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une paire d'ailes rouges passer la porte.

La seconde d'après les spectateurs se levèrent pour applaudir la jeune femme, ce qui mit fin à sa contemplation. Les gens avaient apprécié sa dance, elle en était contente. Peut-être qu'en faisant parler d'elle, elle allait réussir à attirer l'attention du réseau. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'elle était déjà observée et ce dès le premier jour.

**-Elle me plaît beaucoup. Ça sera elle la prochaine. **

**-Bien Takagi-sama.**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que mon « solo » était fini et que les clients étaient retournés chez eux afin de terminer leur nuit. Ma prestation semblait avoir plu car depuis que j'étais sortie de scène je n'arrêtais pas de me faire aborder par des habitués qui me demandaient de leur tenir compagnie. L'alcool avait coulé à flots lors de cette soirée et mon « patron » m'avait promis une prime.

Je notai ironiquement que si un jour mon travail d'inspecteur ne me plaisait plu, je pouvais toujours me reconvertir en hôtesse ou en danseuse de pôle dance. Cette pensée me fit sourire… comme si j'allais un jour quitter mon travail.

**-Tiens c'est rare de te voir sourire seule. **

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Aki Mono m'avait surprise. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il fallait que j'arrête de me déconcentrer à tout bout de champ, cela pourrait se révéler fatal si je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, surtout dans le contexte actuel.

**-Oui je suis plutôt heureuse que la soirée se soit terminée. Je commence à être exténuée. Répondis-je simplement.**

**-Je te comprends. Ton « show » a vraiment fait sensation, si je ne fais pas attention tu vas finir par me voler mes clients.** Se moqua-t-elle.

Je sentis dans son regard qu'elle m'analysait et que cela était mélangé à de la peur malgré le ton très léger dans sa voix. C'était la première fois que je la voyais avec cette expression. Comme si quelque chose s'était passé ce soir. Mon instinct me hurlait de lui poser des questions, de demander ce qui s'était passé et surtout si elle était au courant de ce qu'étaient devenu les femmes disparues. J'en fis autrement. Je lui souriais et me fis la réflexion de la surveiller de très près. J'étais sûr qu'elle cachait quelque chose et il fallait très vite que je trouve de quoi il s'agissait.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis mon « solo », je sentais que Aki Mono ne me perdait jamais du regard et analysait mes moindres faits et gestes. Cela ne me dérangea pas, ça me permettait de toujours la voir du coin du l'œil. On s'espionnait mutuellement.

J'avais prévenu des agents infiltrés dans la rue que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle, qu'il fallait enquêter à son sujet. Pour l'instant aucune information n'était remontée, elle semblait être une citoyenne lambda qui avait décidé un jour, à la mort de ses parents, de devenir hôtesse pour avoir un peu d'argent et qui avait fini par ouvrir son propre club pour aider des filles dans le besoin. Je trouvais cette histoire louche, presque trop clichée pour être vraie…

Je soupirais légèrement, cette histoire n'était vraiment pas de tout repos et demandait des nerfs d'acier. J'espérais vivement qu'elle ne dure pas éternellement et que je pourrais bientôt retourner sur mon canapé pour regarder ma série favorite et me relaxer.

C'est en fin d'après-midi que les choses commencèrent à bouger, Aki Mono était venu me voir en me demandant de venir rencontrer un de ses clients qui était à priori tombé sous mon charme lors de ma danse. J'avais accepté comme il n'était pas rare pour les hôtesses de se présenter les clients entre elles et c'est à ce moment que j'ai pu apercevoir une lueur de folie et de crainte passer très rapidement dans son regard.

Ma conscience me disait qu'il fallait que je me prépare à toute éventualité ce soir.

Elle m'avait alors donné rendez-vous vers la fin de la nuit, dans une des pièces VIP du club, et m'avait précisé de me faire belle car la personne que j'allais rencontrer était spéciale.

* * *

Durant toute la soirée les choses s'étaient bien déroulées. Mon nombre de clients habituels avait un peu augmenté, donc je n'avais pas une minute à moi. J'avais réussi à ne pas trop boire afin de garder tout mon esprit au clair pour la rencontre avec le client d'Aki-senpai.

Maintenant, il était l'heure d'aller à sa rencontre et bizarrement mon instinct était en alerte et me disait d'être particulièrement sur la défensive. La seule chose qui me rassurait était mon arme de service que j'avais dissimulé sous ma robe.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, j'inspirais et expirais doucement pour retrouver mon calme. Rien ne pouvait dévoiler ma couverture, ce soir j'étais Kimi-chan, la nouvelle hôtesse du bar. Ma main actionna le levier de la porte et j'entrepris de rentrer dans la pièce drapée de lumière tamisée.

La pièce était assez simple en soi, elle comportait une table avec une banquette pour s'asseoir ainsi que plusieurs sièges autour. Juste en face, il y avait une mini scène avec une barre de pole dance installée pour le cas ou un client privilégié demande un « show » en privé. La lumière de la pièce était assez faible et mettait en valeur le côté sensuel et particulier que pouvait avoir le client et l'hôtesse qui y entraient.

Mes yeux inspectèrent très rapidement la pièce afin de pouvoir remarquer si quelque chose clochait. Au premier abord tout semblait normal si ce n'est deux personnes qui se tenaient de part et autre de la porte que je venais de franchir. A la table se trouvaient Aki-senpai ainsi qu'un homme tout de noir vêtu que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

**-Voilà donc enfin la fameuse Kimi. **Débuta l'homme.** Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. **

Je me penchais légèrement en signe de salut avant de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé, m'installer à ses côtés avant de très rapidement l'analyser. Sa veste de costume et son pantalon était aussi noir que ses cheveux. Il semblait avoir dépasser la trentaine mais n'avait pas encore atteint les 40ans. Sa peau était pâle ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux aussi noirs et les cernes profondes qu'il possédait.

**-Kimi-chan, je te présente Monsieur Takagi. Il est un de mes meilleurs clients. Il t'a vu danser lors de ton « solo » et depuis il souhaite te rencontrer**.

**\- En effet, on peut dire que ce soir-là mes yeux n'ont pas pu se détacher de toi.** J'aperçu une lueur perverse dans son regard. Cet homme ne me disait rien de bon, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec lui. Je me sentais même en danger, comme un animal que l'on venait de capturer.

Afin de ne pas briser ma couverture, je jouais le jeu du mieux que je pouvais.

**-Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça Monsieur Takagi, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre avant d'être au niveau de Aki-senpai. Oh mais que je suis malpolie ! Permettez-moi de me présenter correctement, je suis Kimi, la nouvelle hôtesse de ce club. **

**\- Que tu es modeste.** Se moqua l'homme.

**-Je ne vous ai pas menti Takagi-sama, comme vous pouvez le voir elle est un lunatique, ce qui lui donne un côté mystérieux et sensuel.**

Lunatique ? Je ne suis pas lunatique ! Je réfléchis à la mission que je suis en train d'effectuer. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle m'a surprise au moment même où j'étais dans mes pensées. Je mis fin à mes réflexions rapidement quand le dit Takagi reprit parole.

**-Tu as bien raison. En tout cas Kimi, j'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre davantage sur toi. Bois avec nous et parle un peu plus de toi s'il te plait. **

Je m'étais empêchée de frissonner, sous cette demande anodine, j'avais senti au son de sa voix qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre que je ne pouvais refuser. J'étais coincée dans cette pièce avec deux gardes du corps, une femme qui cachait un secret et un homme encore plus louche qui semblait s'intéresser à moi. J'étais décidément dans une situation délicate pour laquelle je ne savais pas encore comment m'en sortir.

**-Ça sera avec un grand plaisir Takagi-sama.** Dis-je en prenant le verre qu'il me tendait.

Je bu alors doucement le premier verre en racontant brièvement une histoire sur mes origines, que mes parents étaient tous les deux morts l'année passée, me donnant l'obligation de travailler afin de subvenir à mes besoins et que j'avais déménagée à Tokyo trois mois auparavant car les boulots étaient mieux payés.

Cette version concordait avec ce que j'avais raconté à Aki Mono lors de mon embauche et était bien entendu fausse. C'était un passé monté de toute pièce pour mon infiltration. Cependant, elle sembla satisfaire mon interlocuteur qui avait son sourire qui cessait de s'agrandir lors de mon histoire et qui continuait à me servir des verres d'alcool.

**-C'est une histoire bien triste que tu viens de nous raconter ma petite Kimi. Quand je pense au courage que tu as eu pour surmonter toute ses épreuves… Je suis tellement heureux de me retrouver face à une telle femme ce soir. Je me permets juste une petite question si ça ne te dérange pas… Quel est ton alter ? **

Je fus surprise de cette question. Ce n'est normalement pas la première chose que l'on demande à une personne qui raconte une histoire dramatique. Quelque chose clochait, le sourire de l'homme me mettait en alerte de plus en plus, il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce.

**-Il n'y a aucun souci. En réalité je n'en possède aucun. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois m'absenter un instant aux toilettes. Je crois avoir un peu abusé de l'alcool ce soir.** Déclarais-je en me relevant.

Soudainement, alors que je me mis debout, la pièce se mit à tanguer autour de moi, ce qui me fit tomber à genoux et tenir la table devant moi. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent, ma tête et mes yeux me brûlèrent.

**-C'est bien dommage que tu n'en possèdes pas, tu perds de la valeur marchande comme ça… Mais bon tu feras quand même un merveilleux jouet.**

Je finis par comprendre que cet enfoiré m'avait drogué à mon insu. Et avant de m'évanouir, les derniers mots qui me vinrent en tête furent :

_« Quel fils de pute ! »_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre!

Un grand merci à ChibiTonakai qui a corrigé ce chapitre!

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela me fait plaisir et m'aide à m'améliorer!


	3. Chapter 3: Fluctuat nec morgitur

_**« Fluctuat nec morgitur » **_

_Il est battu par les flots, mais ne sombre pas_

A mon réveil, la première constatation était que j'avais terriblement mal à la tête. La drogue qu'ils avaient utilisée devait être encore présente dans mon organisme, me provoquant une sacrée migraine et une envie de vomir.

La seconde fut que j'étais ligotée sur une chaise. Mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient accrochés, ne me permettant pas de faire le moindre geste.

Mon regard se posa ensuite sur une personne qui m'observait silencieusement avant de sortir de la pièce, me laissant seule.

Malgré mon mal de tête, je regardais l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. Il y avait moi et ma chaise en plein centre, devant moi se trouvait la porte que venait de prendre mon gardien et enfin à ma droite se trouvait une simple table en bois. En bref, pas le genre de pièce qui vous met en confiance…

Je sortis de mon observation quand deux personnes entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce, l'un était l'homme qui m'observait à mon réveil, l'autre était l'enfoiré qui m'avait drogué : Takagi.

**-Ravie de te voir réveillée Kimi-san… si tel est ton vrai nom.** Commença-t-il d'un air arrogant

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Merde comment ce chien avait découvert ça ?

**-A en voir ton expression tu es surprise… laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici et non pas avec le reste de ma cargaison. **

Cargaison ? C'est bien le terme qu'il venait d'employer ?

**-Avant de te transporter, j'ai demandé à mes hommes de te fouiller, vois-tu je n'aime pas trop les mauvaises surprises, et devine ce qu'on a retrouvé sur toi ? Je vois à tes yeux que tu as deviné… Un pistolet accroché au haut de ta cuisse. **

Merde, merde, Merde ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne. C'était sûr que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, on allait découvrir mon arme. Putain, je venais de faire capoter toute la mission et par la même occasion j'avais mis ma vie en danger à cause d'une erreur stupide. J'aurai dû prévenir d'autres agents que j'allais à un rendez-vous et leur faire confiance quant à ma sécurité plutôt que de faire cavalier seul… je suis vraiment trop stupide…

**-Bien maintenant, tu vas me révéler exactement qui tu es et pour qui tu travailles**. M'ordonna Takagi.

Pour qui je travaille ? Alors il n'était pas encore au courant que je faisais partie de la police… Je pouvais encore mentir ou bluffer pour sauver la mission.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. **

A la fin de ma phrase, l'homme me regarda avec un grand sourire qui me donna des frissons. Puis soudainement, il me donna un coup de poing en pleine joue se qui me fit cracher un peu de sang. Dans un élan de rage le dit Takagi me pris par les cheveux et mit son visage juste devant le mien.

**-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi sale pute ! Dis-moi pour qui tu travailles. **

Merde, j'ai mal. Ma joue me brule, ma tête n'arrête pas de tourner sans compter mon envie de vomir qui se fait de plus en plus présente. Mais je devais tenir, la mission et ses enjeux était bien trop importante et puis qui sait ce qu'il me fera une fois la vérité dévoilée.

Je décidais donc de continuer sur ma lancée.

**-Je ne travaille pour personne ! Si j'ai une arme c'est pour me défendre moi-même !** Lui crachais-je au visage.

Je ne pas le temps de vois son coup partir, celui-ci était bien plus fort que le premier et fit tomber la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise. Dans un élan de rage, l'homme me donna des plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je serrais les dents aussi fort que je le pouvais pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

**-Sale chienne tu vas voir ce que ça fait de te payer ma tête.** Hurla t'il en me frappant.

**-Takagi-sama, vous êtes en train d'abîmer la marchandise.**

Mes yeux étaient bien trop embrouillés pour voir qui était la personne qui venait de dire cette phrase. Elle devait surement venir du « gardien de porte ».

Mon bourreau cessa de me frapper avant de soupirer. Sans la moindre délicatesse, il prit le dossier de ma chaise et la remit droite me faisant serrer d'avantage les dents. Mon ventre et mes côtes me faisaient souffrir.

**-Tu as raison, ça serait dommage. Elle pourrait se vendre à un très bon prix… Voire devenir ma chose. Passe-moi un couteau ! Je vais lui apprendre dès maintenant qui est son maître.**

Sa chose ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me faire ? Pourquoi il a besoin d'un couteau ? Je me mis à paniquer. Ligotée sans moyen de me défendre, à la merci d'un mec qui faisait très clairement du commerce d'être humain. Je ne savais que faire. J'étais tétanisée par la peur et je ne savais même pas si mes collègues savaient que j'avais disparu.

Takagi avait réussi à récupérer un couteau comme il le souhaitait et s'avança vers moi, la pointe bien en évidence. Ses yeux ne montraient que folie et sadisme. Il plaça le couteau le long de la trachée et le fit descendre lentement sans pour autant laisser de trace. Le froid de la lame contre ma peau me fit de nouveau frissonner de peur. Plus de pensées cohérentes ne passait par mon esprit. Tout n'était plus que chaos et désordre.

Soudainement la lame trouva le haut de mon décolleté, et d'un mouvement sec et puissant Takagi déchira tout le haut de ma robe la transformant en lambeaux et dévoilant ma lingerie à la vue de tous.

**-Alors on fait moins la maline maintenant ? **

A cette phrase son visage s'était rapproché de mon cou et sa langue commença à me lécher la clavicule du côté gauche. J'étais tétanisée, je ne pouvais plus bouger ni hurler.

**-Tu as vraiment un bon gout. **

Sa langue commença à suivre le même chemin que le couteau préalablement et se retrouva à la naissance de ma poitrine.

Je me sentais sale, j'étais droguée, j'avais peur, j'allais être violée. J'étais redevenue cette gamine de huit ans sans défense. Papa… Maman…. A l'aide !

**-Sauvez moi…** murmurais je sans m'en rendre compte.

**-Chef, nous avons un problème ! **

La porte s'était ouverte d'un coup sur un homme que je n'avais jamais vu.

L'homme habillé tout de noir me lâcha et s'éloigna enfin de moi. Après une longue minute à me regarder dans les yeux d'un air satisfait, il reprit un regard sérieux :

**-Makoto amène la avec les autres et toi Daisuke vient avec moi et explique-moi la situation. **

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce d'un pas précipité.

J'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne sentis pas le dit Makoto s'approcher de moi et me défaire de mes liens avant de me mener vers un long couloir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 minutes de marche que je repris mes esprits et que je fis un état de la situation.

L'homme qui me semblait le plus dangereux était parti. Mon mal de tête était encore présent et avec ce qui venait de se passer je ne demandais qu'à m'évanouir. Mes poignets étaient toujours attachés entre eux, mais mes chevilles, elles, étaient bien libres. Makoto, qui était le nom du gardien de la porte, me tirait par le bras avec une forte poigne. Nul doute que j'aurais une marque de sa main par la suite. Je voulais qu'il me lâche. Qu'on cesse de me toucher.

La terre creusée sur les murs et le manque de fenêtre me firent tout de suite remarquer que j'étais dans un couloir sous terre, une galerie.

Il fallait que je trouve un plan pour m'échapper et vite, il était question de ma survie après tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons enfin dans une salle. Cette dernière était juste une enclave de terre creusée par la main de l'homme. On y trouvait juste un grand conteneur au milieu de la pièce.

Mon ancien « gardien » se tourna vers moi.

**\- Suis-moi et ne pense même pas à te débattre. **

Un détail n'échappa pas à mon regard. Il avait une arme à sa ceinture, un pistolet. Il fallait que je m'en empare coûte que coûte.

Très rapidement j'élaborais un plan. Je n'avais qu'une seule chance, mes chances de réussite étaient extrêmement faibles mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Makoto et moi nous approchions de la porte du conteneur et il l'ouvrit, avant de me reprendre par le bras et de me pousser devant lui pour me faire entrer. Au moment même où je passais devant lui, je pivotais sur ma jambe pour lui mettre un coup de pied de toutes mes forces dans le creux des hanches, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux. J'enchainais immédiatement avec un autre coup de pied dans sa tempe, pour qu'il soit assommé.

Tout son corps tomba dans un grand bruit. Il fallait maintenant que je me détache les mains très rapidement, si je voulais récupérer son arme sans encombre.

Au même instant, un homme auquel je ne pouvais voir le visage passa l'entrée de la salle à grande vitesse. S'en était fini pour moi… J'étais sans défense avec un homme assommé devant moi. La situation n'était pas très compliquée à comprendre, il allait me tuer quand il verrait que je me suis rebellée contre un des leurs.

**-Inspecteur Nekota ! C'est vous ? **

Cette voix ? J'étais sauvée !

**-Yukio-kun ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir. **

C'était Yukio, il m'avait trouvé, il allait pouvoir me sortir de là. J'étais si heureuse et soulagée que les larmes commencèrent à monter.

**-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? Pourquoi vous êtes dans cette tenue ? Et qui sont les femmes qui se cachent derrière vous ? **

Derrière moi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il n'y a que le conteneur derrière moi. Je finis par me tourner aux mots de mon secrétaire pour voir de qui il parlait. Je fus assez surprise de constater qu'une dizaine de femmes, en tenue légère voire des morceaux de tissus pour certaines, me regardaient toutes plus effrayées les unes que les autres, mais aussi soulagées par ce que je venais de faire.

Une dizaine de femme, en tenue aguicheuse, terrorisées, dans un conteneur caché sous la surface de la terre, l'autre qui parlait de marchandise… Merde…

Mon cerveau finit par faire la connexion. Certaines étaient des hôtesses qui avaient disparues.

**-S'il vous plaît… Aidez-nous… **Une d'entre elle avait parlé.

Sa voix était si faible qu'elle m'en donnait des frissons. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Pourquoi ses vêtements étaient si déchirés ? Pourquoi avait-elle des traces rouges dans le coup et sur les bras ? Ne me dis pas que… En repensant à la peur que j'avais éprouvé plus tôt au contact de la langue sur ma clavicule je ne pus retenir mon envie de vomir.

**-Nekota-san ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? **

Yukio tenta de poser sa main sur mon épaule mais je le repoussais d'un mouvement sec.

**-S'il te plait ne me touche pas… juste enlève moi ces liens. **

Il ne semblait au premier abord ne pas comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait mais accepta ma demande. Une fois enfin les poignets détachés, j'essuyais ma bouche avec le revers de ma main droite et me dirigeais vers le corps encore inconscient de Makoto. D'un rapide coup d'œil j'estimais qu'il était encore bien évanoui et me mis à fouiller son corps pour récupérer son arme.

Une fois en sa possession je me sentis enfin en sécurité. C'était bête de penser à cela, mais je pouvais enfin me défendre.

Pendant que je reprenais lentement mon calme, Yukio parla avec une des victimes et lui ouvrit sa veste pour un peu cacher son corps. Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda sérieusement :

**-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de sortir d'ici rapidement, ces jeunes femmes sont restées bien trop longtemps enfermées ici. La police a déjà entièrement encerclé le lieu avec l'aide des pro-héros. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. **

Alors comme ça, ils avaient remarqué ma disparition. Je ne pouvais qu'être soulagée à cette nouvelle.

D'un mouvement de tête j'accepta sa proposition et nous nous mîmes tous en route vers la sortie.

Je n'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure que le souterrain était un véritable dédale. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir et ma tête tournait encore mais je tenais bon. Tant que je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité et que toutes les jeunes femmes qui marchaient derrière moi ne l'étaient pas, je me refusais de me reposer.

**-Allez courage on y est bientôt !** Nous motiva Yukio.

A ces mots je remarquais un croisement et en tournant la tête à ma droite je vis une ombre s'enfuir. Cette silhouette je la connaissais, elle me fit m'arrêter net.

**-Inspecteur ? **

**-Continuez sans moi. J'ai quelque chose à faire. **

Sans réfléchir je me mis à suivre en courant le fuyard.

* * *

Je courais de toute mes forces derrière cette personne. Hors de question qu'il s'échappe. L'adrénaline m'était revenu d'un coup me faisant oublier pour l'instant la douleur et la peur.

Hors de question que ce salop sans sorte avec tout ce qu'il avait fait à ces jeunes femmes. Je voulais qu'il paye pour ses crimes, qu'il soit enfermé derrière les barreaux, qu'il ne revoit plus jamais la lumière du soleil et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

**-Arrête toi ou je tire !** Criais-je à son encontre, prête à faire feu.

Il s'arrêta net à mes propos et se retourna vers moi, le visage empli de colère.

**-Toi c'est donc de ta faute tout ça ! Sale pute ! Ça fait depuis 5 ans que je travaille sur ce plan et toi tu viens de tout gâcher ! Je vais faire de ta vie un Enfer ! Si je tombe, tu tomberas avec moi ! **

A ces mots il leva son bras droit la main tendue vers moi, méfiante je ne le lâchai pas du regard, mon arme toujours braquée vers lui. Quand soudain je senti mon corps s'approcher de lui, comme si une force magnétique me menait à lui et m'empêchait de faire le moindre geste.

Une fois que nos corps étaient face à face, il descendit sa main avant de récupérer mon arme. De sa main gauche il se mit à serrer mon cou de plus en plus fort, commençant à me priver d'air.

**-Tu vas me servir d'otage pour sortir d'ici sale chienne ! Si on ne me laisse pas partir je t'explose ta petite cervelle.** Me menaça-t-il en pointant l'arme entre mes deux yeux**. Par contre, si on me laisse partir, je ferai de toi mon esclave à vie, tu pourras me supplier jour et nuit. Ta vie sera un tel cauchemar que la mort te paraîtra être une libération. **

J'avais peur, je commençais à suffoquer par manque d'air. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger mon corps, mes mains et mes bras étaient comme collés contre moi.

**-Ja…mais, je ne… vais t'obéir. **

**-Joues la courageuse, ça me donne encore plus envie de te briser ! **

Sa main serra d'avantage mon cou me faisant gémir de douleur.

**-Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à ne pas traiter une jeune femme comme ça ? Normalement, quand un gentleman voit quelqu'un dans cette tenue il lui doit de lui donner sa veste. **

Une voix qui m'était inconnue venait de surgir de derrière mon dos.

**-Putain t'es qui toi ?** La voix de mon agresseur avait perdu de son assurance. Il n'avait pas senti le nouvel arrivant se rapprocher et ça devait le mettre encore plus sur la défensif.

**-Oh me voilà chagriné, moi qui pensais que je commençais à être un peu connu… Et si tu lâchais la demoiselle avant que je me présente ? **

D'un mouvement sec et rapide, Takagi me retourna et me colla à son torse, l'arme maintenant collée à ma tempe et sa deuxième main collée à mon cou. Je pouvais maintenant enfin voir qui était l'audacieux personnage qui semblait vouloir m'aider.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux blonds ébouriffés sur la tête. Sa tenue était semblable à celle des aviateurs, un manteau marron avec une doublure, un pantalon de la même couleur et des gants noirs. On pouvait voir à travers ses lunettes un air mi-amusé, mi sérieux qui disparu très vite quand il vit mon état. Je crois que le détail le plus marquant était sa grande paire d'ailes rouges qu'on apercevait dans son dos. Il ne me fallut pas un grand moment pour reconnaître l'homme qui me faisait face. Hawks, le héros ailé et numéro 2 du classement.

**-C'est toi qui lui as fait toutes ces blessures ?** Demanda le héros d'une voix extrêmement calme.

**-Et si je te dis que oui que vas-tu faire ? Je te préviens si tu bouges sa cervelle va recouvrir tous les murs. **

**-Je vois… Sache juste que je n'ai pas besoin de bouger pour la sauver et t'arrêter. **

**-HAHAHA ! J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça. **

Je participais impuissante à l'échange des deux hommes. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, je reprenais mon souffle et analysais tant bien que mal la situation : je n'étais toujours pas libre de mes mouvements et c'était étrange que mon agresseur pose sa main pile sur mon cou. S'il voulait vraiment que je ne bouge plus et afin de me menacer plus facilement, il aurait été plus simple de me serrer le cou à l'aide de son bras et non de sa main. Une lueur de compréhension me parvint, s'il faisait ça, c'était surement car c'était lié à son alter.

Pendant mon analyse les deux hommes se défièrent du regard quand soudain le héros ailé eut un sourire en coin. Très rapidement, une plume vint frôler Takagi qui par surprise me lâcha le cou. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus et je profitais de son erreur pour bouger et lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre, le faisant plier en deux. Je me précipitais ensuite aux côtés du héros mais dans mon élan je ne vu pas le pistolet braqué sur moi et la détente se faire presser. Hawks réagit bien avant moi et grâce à une de ses plumes coupa la balle, avant de se jeter sur le trafiquant pour lui infliger le coup de grâce qui le fit tomber dans les pommes.

Une fois assuré que l'homme ne se réveillerait pas, le héros se tourna vers moi pour me dévisager.

J'étais en sueur, à moitié dévêtue, la douleur se faisait de nouveaux sentir, je devais avoir une marque au niveau du cou et du bras, ma joue était surement enflée et j'étais sûre d'avoir une ou plusieurs côtes cassées.

Je me perdis dans le regard or du héros ailé avant que ma tête ne tourne et obscurcisse ma vue. Je me sentis tombée en avant et retenue par deux bras. Chauds.

* * *

Alter attractive : Il faut avoir préalablement léchée la personne. Pour que l'alter fonctionne il faut garder un contact visuel constant avec la personne qu'on souhaite voir attirer vers nous cela fonctionne comme un aimant géant. A défaut de pouvoir avoir un contact visuel, l'utilisateur peut toucher la zone qu'il a préalablement lécher et sa victime ne pourra plus bouger.

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre et merci à ChibiTonakai pour la correction.

J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire les scènes de "combat" mais j'espère qu'elle ressorte bien.

N'hésitez pas (surtout pas) à me laisser une petite review.

En vous souhaitant de très bonnes fêtes


	4. Chapter 4: Ut ameris, amabili esto

_**« Ut ameris, amabili esto »**_

_Pour être aimé, sois aimable_

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, ma tête me faisait mal et ma bouche était pâteuse. Ma vision mit un peu de temps à s'adapter mais je finis par remarquer que j'étais allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs, une aiguille plantée dans le bras. J'étais dans un hôpital.

Une vision soudaine d'un homme me léchant le cou avec un regard pervers et sadique me fit d'un coup me relever, ma respiration devint saccadée. Ma main se posa d'elle-même sur la partie de mon corps qu'il avait souillé. Tous les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire, mon enlèvement, les coups, les femmes retrouvées mais surtout la peur et mon impuissance face à cet homme. J'avais envie de m'arracher la peau du cou, là où sa langue était passée. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si le héros ailé n'était pas intervenu ? J'aurais pu mourir, voire pire, devenir sa chose. Au fur et à mesure que je plongeais dans mes pensées, mes ongles rentrèrent dans ma peau.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement, me faisant tourner la tête dans sa direction. Une femme en blouse blanche se tenait à l'embrasure. Elle me regarda tout d'abord avec des yeux surpris avant de reprendre un visage empli de bienveillance.

**-Mademoiselle Nekota, je suis heureuse de vous voir éveillée. Cependant, rallongez-vous s'il vous plaît, vous avez eu deux côtes brisées. **

**-Dites-moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé ! Où sont les autres femmes** ? Ma voix était rocailleuse et ma gorge sèche.

**-Calmez-vous. Je vais vous expliquer tout ce que je sais mais s'il vous plait rallongez-vous d'abord. **

La voix de la femme était douce mais autoritaire, sans la quitter des yeux je me rallongeais dans mon lit.

**-Bien, alors tout d'abord pour répondre à votre question, les femmes que vous avez sauvées sont maintenant en sécurité et sous la tutelle de la police. Ces derniers les surveillent afin de leur poser des questions et de leur proposer un suivi médical et psychologique. **

J'eu un profond soulagement en entendant cela. Heureusement qu'elles étaient sauves. J'espérais juste qu'un jour elles puissent retrouver une vie à peu près normale après cet épisode.

**-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé après que je me sois évanouie ? **

**-Je ne sais pas grand-chose à vrai dire, la police est restée très discrète sur cette affaire. Je sais juste que vous avez subit diverses blessures plus au moins profondes, dont vos côtes cassées et que c'est Hawks le héros ailé qui vous a tiré de cette affaire. Il vous a d'ailleurs recouvert de son manteau comme vous n'étiez habillée que de vos sous-vêtements. **

Son regard se portait sur un point derrière moi ce qui me fit tourner la tête. A gauche de mon lit se trouvait une chaise sur laquelle était posé un manteau marron clair doublé de fourrure. Le manteau de Hawks…

Je me perdis quelques instants dans sa contemplation avant de récupérer mes esprits et de me retourner vers le docteur.

**-Merci de m'avoir raconté ça. Ça me rassure de savoir que ces femmes vont bien mieux et sont entre de bonnes mains. Par hasard… savez-vous combien de temps je dois rester ici ? **

L'odeur des médicaments et du détergent, les bruits dans les couloirs des gens qui souffraient, les murs blancs trop parfaits qui cachaient la misère du monde. Tout cela me dérangeait et me donnait envie de fuir dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

**-Tout va dépendre de comment vont guérir vos côtes. De plus, après votre sortie, vous allez être interdit d'exercice intense pendant au moins un mois et vous aurez un suivi psychiatrique. **

Mes yeux se froncèrent à cette nouvelle.

**-Après un événement aussi traumatisant que celui que vous venez de subir, il est important d'être suivie et d'avoir une personne à qui se confier. Il est normal en premier lieu de ne pas en avoir envie mais vous verrez que cela peut vous aider à avancer. Être suivie ne veut pas dire être folle. Cela peut justement vous aider à ne pas avoir des crises d'angoisse ou des flashs… et si je ne dis pas de bêtises c'est justement ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne rentre dans votre chambre. Finit-elle en regardant mon cou légèrement rouge suite à mon geste de tout à l'heure.**

Je baissais les yeux, honteuse de m'être fait remarquer dans cet état psychologique. Je ne voulais pas discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, je ne voulais pas me remémorer cette peur. Ni qu'on me prenne en pitié.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les séances iront à votre rythme et tout ce qui sera dit restera de l'ordre du domaine médical. Vous serez en sécurité. **

Je hochais la tête, signe que j'avais compris mais ne dit plus rien. La médecin resta quelques minutes supplémentaires pour m'ausculter et m'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'hôpital avant de partir et de me demander de me reposer.

* * *

Pendant mon passage à l'hôpital, Yukio était venu me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles et me raconter la suite de l'enquête. Il m'expliqua que c'est Hawks qui avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Il était également entrain d'enquêter sur Takagi – à l'évocation de ce nom un frisson d'horreur m'a parcouru – et avait trouvé cela louche qu'il disparaisse. Il avait par la suite remarqué qu'une hôtesse avait aussi disparu et a très vite fait le lien avant de prévenir la police pour que l'arrestation soit faite. Aki Mono était également dans le coup et était celle qui présentait les filles et qui les mettait en confiance pour qu'elles ne se doutent de rien. Cependant, pour l'instant aucun membre n'avait avoué à qui ils vendaient ces filles ni dans quel objectif.

Avoir appris que toutes ces personnes allaient être jugées pour leur crime était pour moi un soulagement. Je ressentis néanmoins une grande frustration et colère de n'avoir quasiment pas servi dans cette histoire. C'était mon but de retrouver les filles et de savoir pourquoi elles étaient kidnappées mais je n'avais réussi que à me faire enlever à mon tour.

En voyant mes yeux s'assombrirent, Yukio avait essayé de poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter mais en le voyant s'approcher, j'eu un vif mouvement de rejet et de panique qui nous étonna tous les deux.

**-Nekota-san… Tout va bien ? **

**-Je… je sais pas trop…** Répondis-je honteuse de l'avoir repoussé.

Il resta un instant à m'observer avant de me sourire.

**-Ce n'est rien ! Prenez-votre temps pour guérir ! Je m'occupe de tout en votre absence. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. **

Après l'avoir remercié, il partit pour gérer les dossiers que j'avais en attente.

Après cet épisode je n'eu que quelques visiteurs. Le chef de la police Tsuragamae qui était venu me féliciter et me souhaiter un bon rétablissement, l'inspecteur Tsukauchi qui était venu avec lui pour la même raison et enfin Mizuki.

Je connaissais Mizuki depuis le collège, c'était une jeune femme pleine de vie qui souriait tout le temps. A l'époque je faisais fuir ses prétendants un peu trop entreprenants et en échange elle me préparait mes bentos pendant que j'apprenais le Code Civil et Pénal. On avait dû se séparer à la fin du lycée pour entreprendre nos carrières respectives, moi en tant qu'inspecteur et elle en tant qu'infirmière. On avait bien sur garder contact mais on se voyait bien moins souvent.

Je n'avais pas prévu que suite à ma mission et à mes blessures on m'emmène dans l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait. Quand elle était rentrée pour la première fois dans ma chambre, elle s'était jetée sur moi comme une furie pleine de larmes. Je m'étais faite traiter d'inconsciente, d'irresponsable et de bien d'autres noms plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Cette démonstration de colère et d'inquiétude me fit rire à gorge déployée, j'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle tenait autant à moi, le rire était aussi provoqué par le soulagement. J'étais certes frustrée et surement traumatisée mais voir Mizuki m'avait fait un bien fou et mes émotions sortirent toutes par un rire incontrôlé.

Étonnée de me voir comme ça, elle cessa ses réprimandes un instant. Il était rare de me voir exploser de joie ou avec un grand sourire, alors me voir avec un fou rire était une chose inespérée, surtout après de tels événements. Elle attendit que je me calme à mon tour avant de me traiter « d'abrutie qui attends de frôler la mort pour rire » et de repartir travailler. J'avais moins ri quand elle débarqua le lendemain dès 7h pour me faire une piqûre avec une aiguille bien trop grande pour le commun des mortels et qu'elle avait décidé de me louper plusieurs fois de suite avec comme excuse qu'elle était maladroite.

Durant mon séjour à l'hôpital, je pu consulter un psychologue. La première séance fut très difficile pour moi. Il fallait que j'explique ce qui s'était passé et ce que j'avais ressenti, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Aussi, au moment où l'homme avait essayé de poser ses mains sur les miennes pour m'encourager, je le repoussais de toutes mes forces en lui hurlant de ne pas me toucher.

Une fois ma crise de colère passée, je réalisais mon geste et m'excusais. L'homme m'observa longuement avant de me sourire et de me rassurer, ce n'était rien.

Il me fit me rassoir en face de lui avant de prendre un ton plus sérieux, il me demandait si ce genre de crise s'était déjà produite avant, quand et avec qui.

Je lui expliquais, honteuse, ce qui s'était passé la première fois que je m'étais réveillée à l'hôpital et que j'avais déjà eu le même genre de geste envers Yukio, mon assistant.

**-Je vois… Mademoiselle Nekota, je pense que vous souffrez d'un traumatisme lié a ce que vous avez vécu. Celui-ci se reflète sous forme de crise et surtout lorsqu'un homme vous touche. Inconsciemment, cela fait remonter en vous un souvenir douloureux et votre corps réagit. **

**-Combien de temps je vais mettre pour guérir ? **

**-Cela ne va dépendre que de vous. Je ne peux pas vous dire de temps exact. Ce que je peux faire c'est vous aidez pour aller mieux et vous conseillez mais le plus gros travail viendra de vous. **

**-Quand est-ce que je pourrais reprendre le travail ?** Je ne voulais pas rester sans rien faire, mon travail était très important pour moi et ne pas savoir si je pourrais y retourner me faisait très peur.

**-Dès que vous vous en sentirez capable. Je suis d'avis à vous mettre dans une atmosphère familière avec des gens que vous connaissez déjà le plus tôt possible. Il serait plus simple de travailler avec des gens de confiance. **

Je soupirais de soulagement face à cette nouvelle. La séance ne dura pas plus longtemps et le psychologue me demanda de venir le voir toutes les semaines et qu'en fonction des améliorations, les séances pourraient se rarifier. Il me demanda également de tenir un journal les jours où j'avais une crise, dedans il fallait que j'inscrive ce que je ressentais et pourquoi elle avait débuté. Ce que j'acceptais à contre cœur.

* * *

Après deux semaines à l'hôpital, mes côtes avaient commencé à guérir et je pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital.

Durant mon séjour, Mizuki avait décidé de me rendre visite quotidiennement et de toujours me rater pour faire mes prises de sang, ce qui faisait qu'en plus des bandages autour du ventre, j'avais de beaux bleus aux bras. Il m'était en plus impossible de faire du sport ou des mouvements trop brusques avant un mois. Mais j'étais heureuse de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi et de reprendre dès lendemain mon travail.

La médecin du premier jour me demanda de passer la voir si j'avais la moindre douleur ou la moindre question. Je devais également voir mon psychologue tous les mercredis soir. On m'avait également prescrit des médicaments contre la douleur si celle-ci se faisait trop forte et que je ne pouvais pas me déplacer à l'hôpital.

Lors de mon départ, ma meilleure amie s'était moquée de la veste du héros que je conservais sur la chaise et que j'avais décidé de ramener chez moi.

**-Il ne faudra pas oublier de lui rendre. Une policière qui vole les habits de SON héros… on aura tout vu.** J'avais soupiré à sa remarque déplacée et lui avait expliqué que non ce n'étais pas MON héros comme elle le sous-entendait.

En ce moment, j'étais justement sur mon canapé, ledit manteau entre mes mains. Quand allais-je pouvoir lui rendre ? Le meilleur plan me semblait d'aller à son bureau et de le déposer tout simplement là-bas avec un mot de remerciement. Une chose simple et qui ne serait pas gênante.

Je me décidais d'y aller lors de mon prochain jour de repos pour ne pas à avoir faire de détour. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait plus, il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques jours.

Sur cette réflexion, je préparais mes affaires pour le lendemain et essaya de dormir en espérant moins de cauchemars.

Pendant la nuit, je me réveillais en sueur, la respiration saccadée et la tête qui tournait. J'avais fait un cauchemar, et je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps avant de réussir à me rendormir. Le cœur toujours battant, je me levais en direction du salon pour prendre un verre d'eau et me changer tant bien que mal les idées.

Je bu mon verre d'une traite, mon cauchemar toujours ancré dans mon esprit. La sensation des mains qui me touchaient, le souffle chaud près de moi et la voix qui me hurlait dessus en riant à tue-tête « Tu vas connaitre l'enfer ! »

Sans m'en rendre compte, mon verre me glissa des mains et se brisa au sol me ramenant à la réalité.

**-Merde ! Fait chier ! **

Je me dépêchais de nettoyer les morceaux de verres à terre, avant de les jeter dans ma poubelle. Une fois la tache effectuée, je m'installais sur mon canapé et regardais l'heure inscrite sur la télé malgré l'obscurité. 02h30.

Il me restait encore pas mal de temps à tuer avant de devoir me préparer pour aller travailler. Machinalement, je promenais ma main sur le canapé à la recherche de la télécommande quand soudainement ma main rencontra un tissu. Je tirais dessus pour en connaitre la nature et découvrit la veste de Hawks. J'avais dû la laisser sur le canapé avant d'aller m'endormir. Inconsciemment je me blottis contre la veste. Cette dernière était chaude grâce à la doublure et avait encore l'odeur du jeune héros. Un léger mélange entre de la menthe, de la sueur et une odeur de poulet ? Je ricanais face à cette réflexion et découverte. Un homme-oiseau qui sentait le poulet, il y avait de quoi sourire à cette image.

Je me laissai bercer par la chaleur et l'odeur que me procuraient la veste. Je me sentis bien, apaisée et protégée. C'est en serrant le manteau contre moi que je finis par m'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Une alarme lointaine me tira de mon sommeil. La tête dans le coltard, je reconnu facilement mon salon. Les yeux à peine habitués à la lumière, je me tournais vers l'heure affichée sur la box de ma télé : 8h.

D'un bon je me levais du canapé ! J'étais très en retard. Je courrais vers ma chambre pour m'habiller en extrême vitesse et passa dans la salle de bain histoire de faire un brin de toilette. Les heures manquantes de cette nuit étaient visibles sur mon visage mais je décidais de ne pas m'en inquiéter.

Une fois préparée, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié, quand une chose à terre, devant mon canapé, attira mon attention… le manteau. Ce dernier avait dû tomber quand je m'étais levée du canapé. Délicatement, je le pris en main et le plia avant de le reposer sur le canapé. Une fois fait, je pu enfin sortir de chez moi.

Le chemin fut compliqué, j'étais obligée de prendre les transports pour ne pas à avoir à courir et tirer sur mes blessures. A cette heure-ci le métro était bondé et le voyage entre Ginza et Harajuku semblait interminable entre les couloirs et les changements. Bien heureusement, aucune personne ne semblait décidée à vouloir me pousser ou à me coller. Une fois arriver à ma station, je sortis rapidement du métro et repris mon souffle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais crispée dans le transport, même si j'essayais de ne pas y penser, la possibilité d'être touchée par un inconnu était encrée en moi et mon corps réagissait inconsciemment.

Mes esprits repris, je me remis en route vers le commissariat. Une fois arrivée à l'entrée, je me stoppais quelques instants afin d'admirer le bâtiment et ses alentours. Ce lieu m'avait manqué, cela faisait presque deux mois que je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici entre la mission et mon passage à l'hôpital. Une fois ma contemplation terminée, je me dirigeais vers la première étape pour entrer dans l'immeuble : le portique de sécurité. L'agent me reconnut et me fit un léger sourire que je lui rendis. C'était plaisant de se sentir comme chez soi. Une fois la sécurité passée, je me dirigeais vers les ascenseurs quand une voix m'arrêta.

**-Alors la grande blessée de guerre est de retour ! Heureusement, on n'a pas tous le luxe de se mettre aussi longtemps en congé maladie. **

Voilà une personne que j'avais effacé de ma mémoire. La standardiste, elle ne semblait pas m'avoir oublié et me regardait avec un air supérieur fier de sa remarque. _Quelle conne_ furent les premiers mots qui me traversèrent l'esprit, mais je m'abstiens de justesse de lui lancer à la gueule. A la place, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et lui sorti d'un faux ton mielleux :

**-Vous m'avez énormément manqué. **

Avant de continuer mon avancée vers l'ascenseur. Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais fulminer à ma phrase, à la limite de faire de l'hyperventilation. Cette réaction réussie à me faire sourire et je me mis à penser au moment où les portes se refermèrent sur moi, que c'était un peu vrai, ces situations matinales m'avaient presque manqué.

Une fois à mon étage, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Quand soudain, une voix cria mon nom :

**-Inspecteur Nekota vous êtes déjà de retour !** A cette phrase je voyais plusieurs têtes de l'open-space se tourner vers moi, curieuses.

Me sentant gênée, je levais la main en lançant un timide bonjour.

A ce geste, plusieurs exclamations se firent dans le bureau.

-Bienvenue Inspecteur !

-Bravo pour votre mission !

-Faudra que vous nous invitiez à boire !

La dernière phrase me fit légèrement rire. Yukio, qui était la première personne qui avait crié, arrivait à mes côtés.

**-Retournez travailler, vous voyez bien que vous la gênez ! Il se retourna ensuite vers moi. Vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous étiez sortie, je serai venu vous chercher. **

Ces mots me touchèrent, ça me faisait vraiment plaisir d'entendre tout cela. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez moi, comme dans une deuxième maison.

**-Allez inspecteur, suivez-moi, on va avoir du travail ! **

Yukio se fit traiter de rabat-joie par plusieurs personnes, ce qui le fit râler. Cette ambiance chaleureuse me fit sourire. Un vrai sourire.

Un silence s'était formé et tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers moi. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, je me tournais vers Yukio pour avoir des explications.

**-C'est parce que vous souriez.** M'expliqua t'il en m'observant.

**-Hein ?** Cette interrogation n'avait rien de féminin ou de poli mais pour le coup j'étais entièrement perdu

**-Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Allez, suivez-moi s'il vous plait. **

Et c'est toujours perdu. Quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer que je suivi mon assistant sous les yeux de mes autres collègues.

Une fois dans mon bureau, je remarquais que celui-ci était rangé et que seulement peu de dossiers trônaient sur ma table. Ce qui m'étonna agréablement.

**-Les inspecteurs Kubo et Tanaka sont venus récupérer les dossiers qu'ils avaient posé sur votre bureau la dernière fois, ça a déjà diminué de beaucoup les dossiers à traiter. Pendant votre convalescence, je me suis occupé du reste. Je ne vous ai laissé que les dossiers majeurs que je ne pouvais pas traiter moi-même. **

**-Merci Yukio-kun, vraiment ! **

Cet homme était une perle. Efficace et gentil. J'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir en tant qu'assistant.

**-Ce n'est rien. Il continua d'une voix moins assurée que tout à l'heure. Le commissaire m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message… Il vous demande un rapport écrit de votre mission. **

Qui dit rapport, dit devoir expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé. Je comprenais pourquoi Yukio avait perdu son assurance et avait le regard qui fuyait. C'était une personne intelligente, il avait compris que j'avais vécu là-bas un épisode traumatisant. Afin de le rassurer et de ne pas perdre contenance, je pris une voix calme avant de répondre.

**-Très bien, je lui transmettrai dès que j'aurais fini. Normalement il sera terminé dans la soirée. Cela convient-il ? **

**-Euh oui ça serait parfait. Il m'a également confié une mission. Il semblerait que le héro Hawks, qui était présent lors de l'incident, n'ait pas encore rendu son rapport. Le commissaire souhaitait que vous alliez le chercher. **

**-D'accord, pas de soucis. Autre chose ? **

**-Non, ça sera tout. **

Je hochais la tête avant de m'installer à mon bureau, à ma place.

**-Inspecteur Nekota ? **

Je relevais la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de m'appeler.

**-Je…euh… Bon retour parmi nous !** Mon assistant venait de parler d'une voix hésitante et se dirigeait vers la porte.

**-Yukio-kun… merci ! **

Je remarquais de légères rougeurs sur ses joues avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Bien, il était temps que je reprenne le travail !

* * *

Le rapport fut compliqué à rédiger et par plusieurs moments je me suis surprise à me planter les ongles dans le bras ou à me mordre intensément la lèvre. Mais à la fin de la journée, celui-ci était prêt comme convenu. Et je n'avais pas eu de forte crise comme celle de cette nuit.

J'avais également décidé quand j'allais passer voir le héros. J'irai demain pour lui demander son rapport et par la même occasion lui remettre sa veste.

Avant de rentrer chez moi je déposais mon rapport à mon chef qui me remercia et qui me félicita pour ma sortie. Je prévins également Yukio que je ne serai pas présente de la matinée car je serai en déplacement.

Celui-ci hocha la tête signe qu'il en avait pris note. Et je pu repartir tranquillement vers chez moi, sans précipitation et en faisant le tour du quartier pour remarquer les anomalies comme j'avais l'habitude de faire.

Une fois chez moi, je m'assis sur mon canapé près de la veste. Sans contrôlée mes gestes, mes doigts se perdirent dans la fourrure de la capuche. Cela me détendait et je pu me perdre dans mes réflexions. Après plusieurs minutes je me décidais à me préparer à manger et également à écrire mon journal de crise que le psychologue voulait que je tienne. Je n'aimais pas ça et trouvais ça chronophage, mais si cela pouvait m'aider à guérir plus rapidement…

Mes crises détaillées et mes idées noires revenues au clair, je me dirigeais vers mon lit pour aller me reposer. Quand la veste toujours à côté de moi attira mon attention… Et puis merde.

Je la pris avec moi et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Dans mon lit, je serrai la veste contre moi avant de me laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée

* * *

Je me retrouvais devant l'agence du numéro deux aux classements des héros, un sac contenant sa veste au bout des bras. J'avais dû me faire violence le matin même pour ne pas la garder mais l'image de Mizuki se moquant de moi m'avait vite fait changer d'avis.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer, une personne poussa la porte, ce qui fit que je me la pris en pleine tête.

**-Excusez-moi ! Je ne vous avais pas vu. **

Je relevai la tête non sans grogner, pour faire signe que ce n'était pas grave.

**-Oh je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes la danseuse de pôle dance de ce fameux bar ! Et ma veste est dans ce sac ! Je ne m'attendais pas à la récupérer un jour. C'est très gentil, merci. Je dois y aller, le devoir m'attends. Ah et si je peux me permettre vous dansez très bien, je reviendrai avec plaisir pour vous voir faire votre show… Et plus si affinité.** Finit-t-il dans un rire avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Je mis deux minutes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Le héros m'avait ouvert une porte sur la figure, avait entamé un monologue en me reprenant sa veste et surtout m'avait prise pour une danseuse de pôle dance. Cette constatation me mit en colère.

_« Putain de poulet »_

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Merci à Chibitonakai pour les corrections.

Un petit commentaire pour m'aider à m'améliorer?


	5. Chapter 5 : Cuiusvis hominis est errare

_**Ce chapitre peut contenir un léger spoil pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans**_

* * *

_**« Cuiusvis hominis est errare »**_

_Il appartient à tout homme de se tromper_

**-J'ai une mission à te confier : tu vas devoir arrêter un homme. Pour certaines raisons, Tomura ne veut plus avoir affaire avec lui donc il faut que tu t'en occupes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu as carte blanche tant qu'on entend plus parler de lui. Je t'enverrai les informations sur ton portable. **

**-D'accord. **

L'homme sourit sadiquement avant de faire un signe de la main et de partir.

Je le regardais s'enfoncer dans la pénombre, me faisant violence pour ne pas le suivre. Il fallait qu'il me fasse confiance pour que je puisse rencontrer leur chef. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte ou qu'il en advienne. Récupérer des informations sur la ligue des Vilains était ma plus grande mission.

* * *

Une heure après ma rencontre avec Dabi, je reçu les informations concernant ma « mission ». Il fallait que j'élimine un homme du nom de Takagi, le seul indice qui me permettait de le trouver était qu'il traînait souvent dans le quartier de Kabukicho et qu'il s'habillait toujours en noir.

Je soupirais face à ces maigres renseignements. Il fallait que je me déplace et que je fasse un peu de repérage avant de pouvoir passer à l'action. La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout cela, c'est que j'allais pouvoir un peu me rincer l'œil, le quartier de Kabukicho était quand même connu pour être un lieu de débauche. C'est tout sourire en pensant à cela que je retournais chez moi en m'arrêtant en chemin m'acheter des Yakitori.

* * *

Il m'a fallu quelques semaines afin de collecter un maximum d'information sur mon objectif. J'avais appris des choses intéressantes à son propos et notamment sur le « business » qu'il effectuait. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé où il « stockait sa marchandise » mais je savais me montrer patient. Autant sauver ces femmes avant de l'éliminer pour de bon. De plus, ça me permettait d'améliorer ma couverture de super-héros et de faire augmenter ma popularité. Non pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, mais plus l'Alliance me croit impliquée, plus je gagne leur confiance.

Comme tous les autres soirs, je suivais ma cible à distance pour connaitre ses habitudes. Mais cette fois ci, il s'arrêta dans un bar d'hôtesses.

**-Oh, Monsieur aime le bon temps. **

Discrètement, je le suivais à l'intérieur et profita de l'obscurité de la salle pour me cacher. J'avais une vision dégagée de l'ensemble de la pièce et j'étais proche de la sortie si je devais m'en aller en urgence.

Soudain, les projecteurs de la scène s'illuminèrent et une femme se mit à danser. Ses yeux verts captèrent l'attention de tous et je ne pu retenir mon sourire appréciateur. Oui, j'appréciais grandement le spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux, de cette femme se mouvant gracieusement et sensuellement au gré de la musique. Elle était indéniablement belle et si je n'étais pas en mission je serais sûrement parti la draguer.

La musique s'arrêta, signe que la dance prenait fin. Je repris mes esprits et lança un dernier regard à la danseuse de pôle dance, avant de sortir pour ne pas me faire voir.

* * *

La semaine suivante, ma cible était retournée dans ce club. Il avait été escorté par une des hôtesses qu'il semblait très bien connaitre, sûrement la gérante du bar. Ma popularité ne me permettait pas de pouvoir entrer en douce et je ne pus qu'attendre à l'extérieur sur l'immeuble d'en face. Je remarquais que certaines personnes me semblaient familières et ne collaient pas avec le décor. Sûrement des policiers en planque pour une affaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Takagi et ses « gardes » sortirent de l'endroit par une porte arrière donnant sur une ruelle vide. L'un d'eux portait sur ses épaules une jeune femme dont je ne pouvais voir que les cheveux noirs. Bien que j'aurais pu sauver la fille de là où j'étais, je ne fus rien. Ils allaient sûrement l'emmener jusqu'à leur planque et je pourrai ainsi trouver le reste des femmes disparues. Ils montèrent tous dans une voiture qui les attendait garée non loin de là. A distance, je les suivais dans les airs. Il fallut bien une heure avant d'arriver dans un quartier désaffecté et que la voiture décide de s'arrêter devant un vieil hangar.

Toutes les personnes descendirent de la voiture et deux hommes armés de pistolet se postèrent devant la porte. Takagi rentra dans le bâtiment suivit de celui qui portait son chargement sur son épaule.

J'avais enfin réussi à trouver leur base. Il ne restait plus qu'à agir. Mémorisant les lieux et faisant attention aux moindres détails je m'envolais pour aller retrouver les policiers que j'avais aperçu tantôt. Je ne pouvais pas y aller seul, je ne savais pas combien ils étaient là-dedans, les armes qu'ils ne possédaient ni le nombre de femmes que j'aurais à gérer après. Prévenir la police de l'affaire me semblait un bon plan, elle m'apporterait le soutien dont j'aurais besoin sans se mettre dans mes pattes.

* * *

Tout était allé très vite, une fois les policiers prévenus ceux-ci me m'expliquèrent qu'ils étaient justement en planque pour cette affaire et m'avaient suivi jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Dû à ma présence, ils avaient décidé de faire une attaque surprise.

Peu après les premiers tirs échangés, j'avais découvert un renfort dans le mur qui menait à des galeries souterraines. Un petit groupe et moi-même étions descendus et nous nous étions séparés devant le dédale qui s'offrait à nous.

En ce moment même, je voletais à la recherche de mon homme, quand je l'aperçu au loin tenant une jeune femme par le cou et l'insultant.

Je fis remarquer ma présence en lançant quelques piques à l'homme. Celui-ci surpris se retourna vers moi et se mit à pointer son arme vers la jeune femme qu'il tenait plus tôt. Ses deux yeux verts me regardèrent et m'analysèrent, passant ainsi de la peur au soulagement. Elle m'avait reconnu et compris que je pourrai l'aider. Pour ma part, je l'avais également reconnu, la jeune danseuse qui m'avait fait beaucoup d'effet la semaine passée. Sa quasi-nudité laissait paraître la forme de ses courbes mais aussi différentes marques de coups qu'elle avait dû subir. Sa joue commençait à prendre une couleur violacée qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche. Sa respiration avait également quelque chose d'anormalement saccadée et avec un léger sifflement comme si ses côtes étaient cassées- ce qui devait sûrement être le cas à la vue du placement des marques sur son ventre. -

Je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt pour ne pas qu'elle subisse tout cela, mais je pouvais encore me racheter en la sauvant pour de bon cette fois ci.

Après une énième provocation au criminel, je profitais de son inattention pour l'attaquer avec une plume que j'avais préalablement glissé derrière lui. Alors qu'il lâchait la femme et que je m'apprêtais à le mettre à terre pour de bon, cette dernière fit une chose que je n'avais pas prévu. Elle lui envoya son coude dans le ventre ce qui l'obligea à se plier en deux, genoux à terre. Elle se précipita vers moi se pensant hors d'atteinte de ce salaud. Cependant, ce dernier dans un élan de désespoir braqua son arme sur la danseuse et tira. Cette fois ci, je réagissais en premier et coupa à l'aide d'une autre plume le projectile qui venait dans notre direction avant de mettre pour de bon le coup de grâce à notre adversaire. Une fois fait, je me retournais vers la jeune fille pour vérifier son état.

Elle tenait tant bien que mal debout, haletante, couverte de sueur et ses cheveux remplis de poussière était en bataille. Cependant, ses yeux verts ne me lâchaient pas du regard. **Intense**, était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit pour le qualifier. Soudainement, je la sentis vaciller en avant, je me dépêchais alors de la rattraper et je pus constater une fois qu'elle était dans mes bras qu'elle était évanouie dû à la fatigue et à la tombée de l'adrénaline. Avant de la confier aux policiers, je lui enfilais ma veste pour ne pas qu'elle reste dénudée et n'attrape pas froid en plus.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que cette affaire avait été résolue. J'avais déjà effectué un rapport à Dabi qui s'était étonné que je n'avais pas tué l'homme. J'avais dû lui répondre que j'avais une réputation de super-héros à tenir et que plus les gens avaient confiance en moi, plus je pourrai être utile à la Ligue. Il n'avait rien répondu et s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avant de repartir.

Le mois avait été plutôt calme, je m'étais rapproché de Endeavor et je m'amusais bien avec lui – à comprendre que je le faisais tourner en bourrique- il n'y avait pas eu de grosses affaires criminelles, me permettant ainsi de me reposer et un nouveau restaurant spécialisé dans le bouillon de poulet venait d'ouvrir ses portes près de mon agence. Le seul point noir était la disparition de ma veste. En journée la température était supportable mais la fraîcheur des nuits d'automne commençait à se faire ressentir à partir de 18heures et voler rapidement et à haute altitude sans protection était vivement déconseillé.

Je soupirais vivement, je venais de recevoir un message de mes supérieurs qui voulait savoir comment avançait mon infiltration dans la ligue des Vilains. On voulait que j'y sois le plus rapidement possible.

Me hâtant, je quittais mon bureau et heurta quelqu'un en ouvrant la porte.

Bien que je me sois excusé, cette personne me lança un regard noir avant de me répondre que ce n'était rien. Des yeux vert émeraude. Très vite, je reconnu cette personne : c'était la danseuse que j'avais sauvé et qui visiblement venait pour me rendre ma veste.

Très rapidement je la remerciais, pris ma veste et la complimenta sur ses talents de pole dance avant de m'envoler. Je fus cependant surpris de l'entendre crier au bout de quelques secondes, une chose que je ne compris pas.

* * *

La réunion avait duré longtemps pour rien. Il fallait que je fasse un énième point sur ma « mission » et que j'écoute les conseils et les mises en garde. J'avais bien failli m'endormir avant la fin. Quand un détail attira mon attention : ma veste n'avait pas son odeur habituelle. Une odeur douce s'en dégageait, une sorte d'agrume dont je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le nom. L'effluve n'était pas désagréable et plutôt que d'écouter ce qui m'était dit, je me mis à rêvasser et me fit une réflexion. Elle avait dû la laver et ça serait vraiment bien si j'arrivais à trouver le même produit.

Le chemin du retour vers mon agence fut plus mouvementé, divers petits brigands avaient décidé de faire des bêtises et j'étais intervenu assez rapidement.

Il était maintenant plus de midi passé et la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Je m'arrêtais donc dans une épicerie pour m'acheter des nuggets et je repartis vers mon bureau.

A l'accueil, le standardiste m'indiqua qu'une personne m'attendait là-bas depuis un bon moment. Tout en picorant mon repas, je rejoignis mon office pour rencontrer la personne qui voulait à tout prix me voir. Si elle était là depuis longtemps, c'est que ça devait être assez urgent.

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en constant que ladite personne était la danseuse de pole dance qui était tranquillement installée dans la chaise en face de mon bureau et qui s'était relevée à mon arrivée.

**-Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi on dirait**. Ricanais-je

Son absence de réponse m'étonna et je remarquais que ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre mon repas et moi, avant de murmurer quelque chose.

Un peu vexé d'être ignoré je m'approchais d'elle pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.

**-On ne parle pas à voix basse c'est mal poli. C'est à propos de moi ? **

Elle releva aussitôt la tête en s'éloignant rapidement de moi.

**-Veuillez ne pas vous tenir aussi près. Si je suis venue, c'est que j'avais une affaire à régler avec vous. **

**-Une affaire à régler ? En plus de me rendre mon manteau ? Oh, je vois vous voulez danser pour moi pour me remercier ! Ça serait avec grand plaisir, si vous voulez on peut même faire ça chez moi. **

**-Je ne suis pas une vulgaire strip-teaseuse ! **Me cria-t-elle dessus.

**-Hein ?** **Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez vulgaire.**

Elle me regarda blasée avant de soupirer et de sortir un badge de sa poche et un papier.

**-Je suis l'inspecteur Nekota affiliée au centre d'investigation d'Harajuku. **

Intriqué par le badge et le papier, je les pris en main avant de les inspecter.

**-Et que faisait un agent dans ce bar ? **

**-La même chose que vous à ce qu'on m'a dit, retrouver les femmes qui ont été capturé. **

Je finis par comprendre que la jeune femme était réellement une inspectrice qui s'était infiltrée pour une mission quand un détail marqua mon attention sur ces papiers

**-Nekota Kuro… Kuro Nekota… Kuro Neko !** M'écriais-je alors hilare et fier de ma découverte.

**-Ca suffit maintenant !** Cria-t-elle de nouveau en m'arrachant les papiers des mains et en les rangeant. **Si je suis venue, c'est pour récupérer le rapport qui concerne cette affaire que vous auriez dû rendre il y a déjà deux semaines à la police. **

Je décidais cependant de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu la deuxième phrase et de m'amuser un peu avec elle. Les expressions qu'elle m'avaient montrées jusqu'à-là était très amusantes et je voulais la connaitre plus. Je voyais une faible lueur danser dans ses yeux verts, signe qu'elle se retenait de me répondre pour de bon. Jusqu'où pouvait elle tenir ? C'était ce que je voulais savoir.

**-Le chaton montre ses griffes. Je suis triste que vous ne soyez pas une réelle danseuse, vous auriez pu faire des ravages dans le métier ! J'aurai été votre plus grand fan !**

**-Donnez-moi le rapport que je puise partir !** Commença-t-elle à s'impatienter

**-Voyons Inspecteur, ne vous énervez pas vous allez avoir des rides sur votre beau visage.** Dis-je d'une voix sensuelle en passant un bras autour de son cou pour la rapprocher de moi. Cette fois-ci c'était sûr qu'elle allait craquer. Mais ce ne fut pas exactement comme je l'avais prévu.

D'un coup, elle me poussa de toutes ses forces à terre en me hurlant de ne pas la toucher. Alors que j'allais répondre, je remarquais que ses mains tremblaient de ce qui venait de se passer, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa respiration haletante. Elle finit à son tour par me regarder dans les yeux, des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de celle-ci. Son visage devint pâle et elle amena ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour se retenir de vomir.

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait, quand elle s'enfuit de mon bureau, toujours la main devant la bouche. Je ne mis que quelques secondes avant de réagir et de la poursuivre en lui demandant de s'arrêter, faisant ainsi apparaître certains de mes collaborateurs dans les couloirs pour voir ce qu'il se passait à cause du bruit. Ce n'est qu'une fois hors du bâtiment et dans une ruelle perpendiculaire, que la jeune femme s'arrêta de courir et se mit à vomir de tout son soul, obligée de se tenir au mur tant les remontées étaient puissantes. Une fois ces dernières calmées, je m'approchais très doucement d'elle.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Vous allez bien ?** J'essayais de contrôler ma voix pour que celle-ci paraisse douce et que la jeune femme s'apaise.

**-N'approchez pas plus !** le ton de sa voix n'était que colère.

Elle me regardait avec fureur mais je décelai une lueur de panique et pour la seconde fois, je vis ses yeux émeraudes se fermer avant qu'elle ne bascule en avant.

En la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, son t-shirt et ses manches remontèrent légèrement me laissant ainsi constater de larges bleus sur ses bras et bandages sur ventre. Cela qui me fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux.

Cette femme avait besoin d'aide et j'allais la sauver.

* * *

Un petit chapitre du point de vue de Hawks qui permet un peu de changer le ton de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous souhaitez plus de chapitre avec sa vision des choses.

Pour ma part je me suis autant amusée que casée la tête pour l'écrire.

Encore et toujours merci à ChibiTonakai pour les corrections.

A très bientôt


	6. Chapter 6:Beatus qui prodest

**Un nouveau chapitre avec une semaine d'avance! MIRACLE! J'avoue que pour le coup je suis assez fière de moi **

**Un grand merci pour ce qui follow cette fic et qui l'ont mis en favoris, cela me touche et me motive à écrire cette histoire. **

**Nesple: Merci de ton commentaire! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va également te plaire! **

* * *

_**« Beatus qui prodest quibus potest »**_

_Heureux qui vient se rendre utile à ceux qu'il peut aider_

En me réveillant, j'eu un arrière-goût très désagréable en bouche. Un goût acide et sec. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et grogna à cause de la lumière artificielle trop forte pour moi.

**-Ah ! Prenez votre temps pour vous lever. Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau. **

Je tournais les yeux vers la voix qui venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Un dos avec une paire d'ailes rouges se tenait au coin de la pièce à côté d'une table. Le héros que je reconnu était en train de s'afférer à une chose que je ne pouvais voir.

Lentement, je me redressais du canapé sur lequel j'étais posée.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai fait, j'ignorais que vous souffriez d'une sorte d'Androphobie. **

Il se retourna vers moi et m'offrit le verre qu'il venait de remplir, d'un trait je le bu sans le quitter du regard, lui posant indirectement ma question.

**-Oh ça ! J'ai fouillé dans votre sac et j'ai trouvé votre carnet où sont notées les crises que vous avez déjà eu.** Me répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

**-Qui vous a autorisé un fouiller mon sac ?** Lui demandais-je d'un ton cru.

**-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait et où vous habitiez pour vous ramener chez vous. **

Je soupirais face à ce propos. Je suppose que je devais le remercier pour avoir pris soin de moi dans cet état.

**-Bien ! Merci alors. Si ça vous va je vais partir maintenant, n'oubliez pas de ramener votre rapport. **Déclarais-je en me levant et en récupérant ledit sac.

**-Hein ? Vous partez déjà ? Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer encore un peu ? Attendez-moi, je vais vous raccompagner !**

Je me stoppais net devant la porte avant de soupirer et de me tourner vers lui.

**-Non merci. Je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. **

Le héros me regarda, choqué de mes propos et je pu déceler une pointe de tristesse et de culpabilité.

Croyant qu'il n'allait plus réagir, je me retournais vers la porte et m'apprêta à sortir.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé. Si vous souffrez maintenant de cette peur et de ces blessures c'est en partie de ma faute.**

**-Je ne dois ses blessures qu'à cet enfoiré et à mon manque de compétence. Arrêtez de vous prendre pour Dieu et de croire que vous pouvez tout gérer. Je suis venu vous remercier, vous rendre votre veste et récupérer le rapport, sûrement pas vous accablé de quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je rentre chez moi. **

A ces mots je sortis enfin du bureau du héros qui ne fit aucun geste pour me retenir.

* * *

Une fois arrivée chez moi je me sentis respirer de nouveau. J'avais trouvé le trajet du retour extrêmement long et avec ce qui m'était arrivé en début d'après-midi, j'avais été sur le qui-vive à chaque personne qui s'approchait de moi.

Je savais qu'il fallait que j'écrive dans mon carnet ce qui s'était passé mais je n'en avais pas le courage. J'avais même honte que quelqu'un ait pu me voir dans un tel état et soit au courant de ma « maladie ». Ce carnet était censé m'aider, pas dévoiler mes faiblesses aux premiers venus. Que se passerait-il si une personne inconnue mettait la main dessus ? Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qu'on pourrait me faire.

Afin de me changer les idées et de calmer mon début de crise, je décidais de mettre ma série préférée à la télévision. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci me changerait les idées et me permettrait de m'endormir tranquillement.

C'est ainsi que « Gang Orca et les vilains » démarra. La série visait un public bien plus jeune que moi mais je n'en avais que faire. J'aimais les valeurs que la série transmettait, amitié, courage et surtout de ne pas avoir peur de la différence. Gang Orca était reconnu en tant que héros mais faisait peur aux enfants à cause de sa tête d'orque, cette série avait été également réalisée pour le montrer sous un nouveau jour. Pour ma part, c'était surtout ma curiosité qui m'avait fait regarder la série et c'est à force de suivre que je suis devenue fan. Voir une orque pouvoir rester aussi longtemps hors de l'eau me fascinait.

Mizuki qui ne comprenait pas mes gouts « plus que douteux » s'était moquée de moi en m'achetant une housse de couette à l'effigie du super-héros. Blague qui était tombée à l'eau quand elle avait vu que j'appréciais réellement le cadeau. Depuis, elle ne cessait de me charrier sur le fait que je la mettais souvent et que « même une belle femme comme moi » ferait fuir tout homme qui découvrirait cet aspect de ma personnalité.

C'est en regardant mon super-héros favori que mes pensées se mirent à divaguer vers Hawks. Il semblait réellement choquer par les mots que j'avais prononcé plus tôt. Il ne devait pas être habitué au fait qu'une personne lui réponde directement. J'avais peut-être été un peu trop brutale mais je sentais qu'il valait mieux être cash avec lui. En réalité, ma seule peine était de lui avoir laisser la veste, j'aurai dû la garder et ne jamais lui rendre. Mine de rien, je la trouvais réconfortante et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait arrivait à m'apaiser.

Soudainement, je me mis à me souvenir de quelque chose :

**-Et merde… Je n'ai pas pris le rapport là-bas.** Soupirais-je.

Je n'avais pas très envie d'y retourner et de revoir le héros ailé… J'irai demain m'excuser auprès de mon chef et j'enverrai Yukio le récupérer. Ce n'étais pas très professionnel de ma part mais après ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi, cela me semblait le mieux à faire pour me préserver.

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution pour me sortir de ce traumatisme.

* * *

La nuit fut plutôt compliquée, assez agitée et entrecoupée par plusieurs réveils. Le seul avantage est que j'avais pu me lever tôt et me préparer tranquillement pour aller au bureau.

Le chemin s'était déroulé sans encombre et j'avais pu reprendre mes petites habitudes de repérage. Pouvoir reprendre ma vie tranquillement me faisait le plus grand bien et m'aidait à apaiser mon esprit.

Cependant, ce matin une chose que je n'avais pas prévu arriva.

A peine arrivais-je dans le hall du bâtiment de police, que je sentais plusieurs regards se tourner vers moi. Les gens me regardaient fixement, comme une bête dans un zoo. Seule la secrétaire me regardait avec un regard méchant me lançant des éclairs. N'ayant rien à me reprocher, je gardais un visage ferme, la tête droite et les yeux fixés devant moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je n'allais sûrement pas me laisser abattre par des regards de jugements.

Une fois arrivé à mon étage, mes collaborateurs déjà présents me fixèrent également, tous silencieux. Je continuais ma route jusqu'à mon bureau faisait semblant de ne pas les avoir vu, quand Yukio prit la parole.

**-Bonjour Nekota-san… Excusez-moi mais il vous est arrivé quelque chose hier ? **

**-Bonjour à toi aussi Yukio. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? **

**-Et bien… ce matin un peu plus tôt, quelqu'un est passé pour vous… mais comme vous n'étiez pas encore arrivée il a juste mis quelque chose sur votre bureau et est parti. **

**-C'est juste pour ça que tout le monde m'observe depuis ce matin ? Pour une personne qui devait me voir ? C'est franchement ridicule** ! Déclarais-je fort pour que tout le monde puisse m'entendre, avant d'entrer dans mon bureau.

Quelle ne fut pas m'a surprise en découvrant sur mon bureau un magnifique bouquet de fleurs.

Curieuse, je m'approchais du bouquet pour mieux le voir. Une petite carte blanche avec quelques mots dessus :

_Je viendrai vous déposer mon rapport en fin de semaine. En attendant je vous laisse avec ces gentianes de Chine_

_PS : J'espère que vous avez faim_

Intriguée par cette dernière phrase, je regardais juste à cote du bouquet et découvrit trois petits onigiris, avant de réaliser une chose qui me fit tourner la tête vers mon assistant.

**-Yukio-san pouvez-vous me dire qui était ce matin dans mon bureau ? **

**-C'était Hawks, le super-héros. Il est venu avec le bouquet pour vous le donner. Quand je lui ai demandé la raison, il m'a répondu qu'un homme n'avait pas besoin d'une raison pour faire des cadeaux à une jolie femme.** M'expliqua t'il en rougissant à la fin de sa phrase.

Tu m'étonnes que tout le monde me regardait étrangement ce matin. Le volatile avait dû être tellement discret que tout le monde avait du entendre cette phrase.

Je soupirais. Cela ne faisait que depuis deux jours que j'avais repris le travail, mais j'étais déjà exténuée. Vivement la fin de semaine pour que je puisse me reposer.

* * *

La semaine fut compliquée. Tous les matins, les gens ne cessèrent de me dévisager dès que je rentrais dans mon lieu de travail car -et je ne sais pour quelle raison- le numéro deux des super-héros avait décidé de m'apporter un petit déjeuner directement dans mon bureau et partait avant même que je ne puisse le croiser pour lui demander d'arrêter.

Cette situation avait fait naître quelques commérages à mon encontre qui me faisait plus ou moins rire : « Elle lui fait du chantage », « Elle l'a drogué ou a utilisé un alter pour qu'il devienne son esclave » ou « Elle le suce pour avoir ses faveurs ».

Le dernier commentaire étant celui qui me mettais le plus hors de moi. La première fois qu'il avait été murmuré à côté de moi, je n'avais pas pu me retenir. J'avais empoigné le col de la chemise, parfaitement repassée, de la jeune femme qui avait osé prononcer ces mots et lui avait dit d'un ton empli de rage que je n'utilisais pas les mêmes méthodes qu'elle pour séduire les hommes.

Cette « légère » altercation était d'ailleurs remontée aux oreilles de l'inspecteur chef Tsuragamae, qui m'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour me demander des explications vis-à-vis de mon comportement.

J'avais eu beau me défendre, Tsuragamae-sama, ne m'avait pas ménagé et m'avait mis en garde qu'un tel comportement était inacceptable. Il fallait qu'un inspecteur sache garder son sang-froid dans toute situation. La prochaine bavure que je commettrai donnerait suite à des sanctions bien plus sévères qu'un passage dans son bureau.

C'était honteuse que j'étais sortie. Perdre mon calme n'était pas dans mes habitudes, même dans des situations pareilles. Cette situation avait beau avoir été créé par Hawks, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. En quoi m'apporter de la nourriture tous les matins pouvaient le rendre fautif ? Ces rumeurs n'avaient été lancées que pour une raison : il était connu et j'étais une femme.

_« Putain de cliché »_

Après cette altercation dans le bureau, j'étais tout le reste de la semaine rester avec un visage inexpressif. A la moindre remarque que j'entendais derrière mon dos, je serrais violemment les poings et les dents de rage. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de regards noirs que j'avais dû lancer à mes collègues qui rigolaient des sous-entendus sexuels venant des inspecteurs Kubo et Tanaka à mon encontre.

Seul Yukio avait su rester correct avec moi et n'hésitait pas à les remettre en place sèchement. Cela m'avait touché la première fois que je l'avais entendu élever la fois pour me défendre. Je m'étais même fait la réflexion que quand toutes ces rumeurs auraient cessé et que je serai moins remplie de rage je le remercierai dignement.

Mon rendez-vous chez le psychologue, le jeudi soir, était la seule chose qui avait pu me calmer un peu. Il avait rapidement lu mon carnet et m'avait demandé comment j'allais. En voyant mon air fatigué et mes yeux froncés il tenta de me rassurer.

**-Je comprends que vous soyez fatiguée. Votre corps est encore en train de guérir et vous mettez votre mental à dur épreuve tous les jours. J'ai pris en compte vos différents cauchemars et insomnies, la seule chose que je peux vous proposer c'est de vous prescrire des médicaments qui pourront vous détendre quand vous aurez du mal à dormir. **

**-Sans vous offenser docteur, je ne suis pas une grande fan de cachetons. **

**-Ah ? **

**-Une sale histoire dont je ne veux pas parler… Dites-moi vous ne connaitriez pas une autre méthode plus…douce ? **

**-Je vois… Je pense que je peux vous apprendre des méthodes de relaxation par la respiration. Au moins vous pourriez les reproduire partout et dès que vous en aurez besoin. **

**-Ça me semble bien. Faisons ça ! **

Et c'est ainsi que l'heure qui avait suivi cette discussion que je m'étais retrouvée à apprendre à contrôler mon souffle et à pouvoir me relaxer grâce à cela. Technique testée dès le lendemain au bureau face aux nouvelles provocations et sous-entendus sexuels que je subissais.

Le vendredi soir fut une libération pour moi. Pouvoir rentrer et pouvoir débuter un week-end tranquillement sans la moindre rumeur allait me permettre de me relaxer un tant soit peu et peut-être même de m'aider à me détendre.

Il était déjà plus de 22h passé et la pluie battait son plein dehors. J'étais tranquillement installée devant un épisode de ma série quand mon ventre se mit à gargouiller de plus en plus fort.

**-Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris que tu avais faim ! Tu ne vas pas alerter tout l'immeuble non plus !** Parlais-je avec mon estomac.

Forcée et contrainte de me lever pour me préparer à manger, je quittais mon canapé et la douce chaleur de la couverture qui m'entourait avant de m'attaquer à la préparation de mon repas : un simple bol de riz avec un œuf au plat dessus.

Alors que je venais de verser mon riz dans mon autocuiseur et que j'allais casser l'œuf dans la poêle, j'entendis un toquement provenir de la fenêtre du salon. Interpellée par le son -car mon appartement était au dixième étage- je décidais d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement de découvrir sur mon petit balcon un homme avec de grandes ailes rouges me regarder avec un immense sourire et me faisant signe de la main pour me saluer.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Fut la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit.

L'idée de le laisser dehors, comme si de rien n'était et de retourner à mes occupations me passa par l'esprit mais ma raison me rappela à l'ordre et j'allais ouvrir la fenêtre au super-héros.

**-Merci, j'ai bien cru que tu allais me laisser dehors avec ce temps-là. Alors Kuro comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Bah quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai bien le droit de te tutoyer après tous les cadeaux que je t'ai faits. **

Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû suivre ma première idée.

* * *

**On entre dans le rapprochement entre Hawks et Kuro et bien sur notre super héros va la faire tourner en bourrique et jouer avec ces nerfs! **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. Merci à Chibitonakai qui continue à corriger mes fautes et à apporter des corrections. **

**Petite question: Pour les paroles orales, vous préférez que je les mettes en gras pour les distinguer du reste du texte ou pas? **

**Encore un grand merci, et à bientôt! (surement le mois prochain) **


	7. Chapter 7: Ira furor brevis est

_**« Ira furor brevis est »**_

_La colère est une courte folie_

**-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que VOUS faites ici ?** Insistais-je sur le pronom.

**-Voyons, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.** Me sourit-il. **Comme je te l'ai dit, je viens voir comment tu vas** **depuis la dernière fois. **

**-Je vais bien, merci d'être passé, vous pouvez partir maintenant. **Lui dis-je en montrant la fenêtre du doigt.

**-Hahaha, que tu es froide envers moi. Contente de te voir en meilleure forme en tout cas. **

**-Vous êtes venu juste pour voir comment j'allais, ou vous avez autre chose à me dire ? D'ailleurs, comment vous savez où j'habite ? **

**\- La dernière fois où tu es venue dans mon bureau, tu voulais mon rapport sur l'affaire « Takagi».** Un frisson me parcouru à l'évocation de ce nom. **Et quand il y a eu le léger incident, j'ai dû fouiller dans vos affaires pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, et du coup j'ai regardé tous papiers et j'ai trouvé ton adresse comme ça. **

Bien que j'eusse fortement envie de lui crier dessus, je n'en fis rien. Je savais que cet énergumène essayait de me pousser à bout. A la place je lui répondis calmement.

**-D'accord, merci d'être passé dans ce cas. Merci aussi pour la nourriture et le bouquet que vous avez déposé au bureau mais je vous serai grée de ne plus recommencer et de ne plus venir me voir. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer votre rapport quand vous l'aurez terminé. **

**-Pourquoi attendre que je te l'envoie par la poste alors que je l'ai avec moi en ce moment ?**

**-Alors donnez-le moi et partez. **

**-Tu n'es pas très gentil de vouloir me mettre à la porte aussi rapidement avec le temps qu'il fait dehors. **

**-Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de venir chez moi et à ce que je sache, la pluie n'a jamais tué personne. Et si cela vous gêne tant que ça, je vais vous dire les paroles d'un homme sage pour relativiser : « petite oiseau si tu n'as pas d'ailes, tu ne peux pas voler mais tu peux marcher ».***

**-Oh ? voilà que tu cites des humoristes. J'aime beaucoup l'humour aussi tu sais. Je trouve que rire et sourire libère l'esprit. Tu devrais essayer, tu aurais de nombreux prétendants à tes pieds. **

**-Si c'est pour faire comme vous et avoir un faux sourire à longueur de temps, je m'en passerai merci. Faire semblant est bien trop fatiguant à mon sens. **

A mes mots le héros perdu son sourire et me fixa du regard pour m'analyser. Il semblait non pas vexé mais intrigué par ce que je lui disais. Pour ma part, je n'en avais que faire, je continuais donc dans ma lancée dans l'espoir de le faire enfin partir.

**-Et en parlant de fatiguant, j'aimerais que vous sortiez de mon appartement. Je n'aime pas me répéter et ça me dérangerait grandement de devoir vous passer les menottes et de vous amener au poste le plus proche car vous n'êtes pas capable de respecter la vie privée d'une personne. **

Hawks avait continué de me fixer durant toute ma tirade et n'avait pas changé d'expression. A la fin de celle-ci, il n'avait toujours pas réagi et ne semblait toujours pas vouloir sortir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il me quitta enfin des yeux et fixa un point dernier moi. Le sourire du héros ailé réapparu aussitôt et sa voix prit un ton moqueur.

**-Dis-moi Kuro, tu n'es pas un peu grande pour cette série ? **

Comprenant de quoi il parlait, je me mis à rougir violemment de gêne mais aussi de colère. La manière douce ne fonctionnait pas avec lui alors j'allais passer aux choses sérieuses. Il voulait me pousser à bout, il avait réussi avec cette phrase.

-**Ecoute moi bien tête de piaf…** Avant même que j'eusse le temps d'entamer un nouveau mot, mon ventre se rappela à mon bon souvenir en émettant un gargouillement disgracieux et particulièrement sonore, me faisait couper la phrase.

Avant même que je pus faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis le héros rire aux larmes. Ce dernier riait tellement qu'il se tenait le ventre. J'eus même la désagréable pensée qu'il était plutôt pas mal quand il avait un vrai sourire ou rire.

Hawks, au bout de quelques secondes, essaya de se contenir en reprenant son souffle et me regarda avec un grand sourire :

**-Pour le coup, j'ai bien écouté.** Me dit-il avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

Je sentis mes joues rougirent à cette phrase. De toutes les personnes devant lesquelles je pouvais me ridiculiser, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Je devais être réellement maudite.

Continuant à maudire mon karma et l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi, un son aigu retenti. L'autocuiseur de riz avait fini sa préparation et me signalait que je pouvais enfin passer à table. Enfin une bonne excuse pour mettre le volatile à la porte qui par ailleurs commençait à reprendre son souffle.

**-Bien, tu t'es assez foutu de ma gueule, maintenant casse-toi ! **

**-Pourquoi tu me tutoies seulement pour dire des mots aussi grossiers ? Et puis il pleut encore dehors. Imagine que je me prenne un éclair en plein vol parce que tu m'as chassé. Je mourrai par ta faute. **Dit-il d'un faux ton dramatique.

**-Tant mieux ! Un abruti de moins. **

**-Outch tant de d'horreur dans la bouche d'une si jolie femme. **

En voyant que j'allais lui répondre de façon cinglante. Il me coupa aussitôt :

**-Voilà ce que je te propose Kuro, tu me laisses manger ici, le temps que le temps dehors se calme, et après je rentre chez moi. Promis ! **

**-Et pourquoi je devrais te laisser imposer tes règles chez moi ? **

**-Tu n'as pas trop le choix, de ce que je sais tu n'as pas la force de me pousser dehors. **Me répondit-il un air malicieux.

Oh le salaud ! Il utilisait mon point faible pour s'imposer à moi : le fait de ne pas pouvoir toucher d'homme. A contre cœur, j'acceptais son offre. Plus tôt il partirait de chez moi, plus vite je retrouverais ma tranquillité.

Hawks m'aida donc à mettre la table pendant que je m'occupais de la préparation des œufs. Une fois ces derniers cuits, je les posais simplement sur le bol de riz préalablement chauffé avant de les poser sur la table.

Voyant que le squatteur allait dire une chose face à son plat, je lui envoyais un regard noir le déconseillant de faire le moindre commentaire. Il venait s'imposer à moi et manger gratuitement, ce n'était pas pour avoir une remarque désagréable en plus.

Le repas se passa en grande partie dans le silence, seul le bruit des baguettes tapant contre le bol venant briser le calme de la pièce. Quand soudainement le héros prit la parole :

**-J'avais une question, c'est quoi ta lessive ? **Devant mon regard quelque peu perdu par cette question, il reprit aussitôt :

**-Je pose la question car l'odeur de ma veste a changé depuis que tu me l'as rendu, et je trouve cette odeur d'agrume très agréable, d'où ma question. **

Je rougis face à cette dernière phrase avant de répondre tout bas.

**-Navrée, mais je n'ai jamais lavé ta veste. **

Visiblement, le héros avait une excellente ouïe puisqu'il fit mine de réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire.

**-Tu as laissé une autre personne la laver alors ? **

Je fis un timide non de la tête. Devant ma réponse le héros ne dit rien avant de taper le poing sur sa main.

**-C'est quoi ton gel douche ? **

**-Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question. **Me refermais-je**.**

**-Tu sais que si tu ne réponds pas, je vais aller moi-même vérifier dans ta salle de bain ? **

J'étais choquée devant autant de sans-gêne, le pire c'est que je savais que si je ne répondais pas il était capable de le faire.

**-Yuzu-Citron répondis-je les dents serrées. **Si j'avais pu le frapper, il y a bien longtemps que je lui aurais foutu mon pied au cul.

**-D'accord, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… **Bizarrement il ne fit aucune remarque en plus mais je savais qu'il avait compris que j'avais porté sa veste ou que je l'avais utilisé d'une quelconque façon.

Alors qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait repris la parole depuis cinq minutes, l'homme ailé posa une seconde question :

**-La fois où tu étais venue à mon bureau, tu m'as crié une phrase que je n'ai pas comprise. **

**-Quelle phrase ? J'ai pourtant fait mon maximum pour être compréhensible. Je ne t'aurais pas pensé avec une cervelle de moineau en plus de reste… **Mon ton était sarcastique voire agressif mais parler de cette expérience dans son bureau me rappelait ma propre faiblesse, cependant le héros ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

**-Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer devant ce vilain jeu de mot… Non, je ne parle pas du moment dans mon bureau mais de celui qui s'était déroulé avant, quand je suis parti après avoir récupéré ma veste. **

**-Après que tu m'ais ouvert la porte dans la gueule ? C'est normal que tu n'ais pas compris, c'était du français. **

**-Du français ? Tu es Française ? **

**-Oui. **

Il se mit à me regarder avec un air émerveillé. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait de découvrir la nouvelle figurine All Might. Il était plutôt mignon avec cet air mais je sentais que j'avais fait la révélation à ne pas faire.

**-Tu sais bien cuisiner du coup ? Seulement un de tes parents est français ? Tu es déjà partie là-bas ? C'est pour ça que ton nom est aussi original ? Les super-héros sont aussi présents qu'ici ? C'est vrai que vous mangez des escargots ? Et d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, c'est quoi ton alter ? **

Cet afflux de questions qui n'en finissaient pas me fit pousser un profond soupir. Comment pouvait-on parler autant sans jamais manquer d'air ? Le pire, c'est que je savais que si je ne répondais pas, le jeune volatile n'allait pas me lâcher. Je décidais alors de répondre seulement à la dernière question :

**-Je n'ai pas d'alter. **

**-Vraiment ? C'est très rare à notre époque ! Et malgré ça tu es devenue policière ? **

**-Malgré ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça me faisait défaut. Au contraire, j'ai appris à me débrouiller toute seule et à toujours évoluer sans avoir à compter sur une capacité spéciale. Ça m'a même conforté dans l'idée de devenir inspecteur. Et puis, on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser un alter pour arrêter les criminels. **

Un sourire nostalgique était apparu sur mon visage. Je repensais à tous les efforts que j'avais dû fournir, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Au début de mon école de police, mes gentils camarades avaient décidé de faire de moi leur souffre-douleur puisque j'étais sans alter et qu'en plus j'étais une femme… J'avais très vite dû me battre de toutes mes forces et gagner leur respect pour qu'on me laisse en paix. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où j'avais été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur à cause de cela.

-**Franchement Kuro, tu m'impressionnes.** Cette phrase me tira de mes pensées et je me mis à regarder fixement Hawks.

**-Rare sont les femmes avec autant de caractère que toi. J'en connais quelques-unes bien sûr mais elles possèdent des alters puissants qu'elles ont travaillé à leur maximum. Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu manger en tête à tête avec une femme aussi forte et qui n'hésite pas à affronter le danger. **

Cette tirade me fit chaud au cœur. Je sentais à travers son regard que le héros était sincère et avait su reconnaitre mon travail et ma persévérance. Même s'il n'était qu'un insupportable pervers sans gêne, il restait avant tout le numéro deux des héros, et se faire reconnaitre par une telle personne faisait toujours quelque chose.

**-Merci beaucoup Hawks.** Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je l'appelais à haute voix par son nom de héros. Cela ne signifiait surement rien pour lui mais à mes yeux cela voulait dire qu'intérieurement, la guerre que je voulais lui faire était terminée. Peut-être que je finirai par apprécier cette boule d'énergie.

**-Je t'en prie, je le pense vraiment. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait des recherches sur la phobie que tu as et j'ai trouvé le meilleur moyen de la combattre. Pour ça, il faut que je me rapproche de toi ! **

**-Hein ?** Je n'étais pas sûre de là où voulait en venir le héros mais quelque chose me disait que je ne voulais pas le savoir…

**-Il faut que tu puisses faire face à ta peur pour pouvoir la vaincre ! Donc dès que je le pourrais je viendrai te voir et on fera des exercices ensemble pour qu'au fur et à mesure tu puisses me toucher et pouvoir par la suite retoucher des hommes. **

Bingo ! Je savais que je ne voulais pas le savoir.

**-C'est hors de question ! Je me débrouille très bien toute seule.** Répliquais-je d'un ton sérieux

-**C'est en partie de ma faute si tu te retrouves dans cette situation. Laisse-moi faire mon travail et t'aider ! **

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que ton aide tu pouvais te la garder. Tu ne me dois rien et inversement ! **

**-Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, et j'ai envie de t'aider !**

**-Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi pénible ! Je ne veux pas ! Et puis, tu as fini de manger donc maintenant tu peux partir, c'était le deal. **

**-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté mon aide ! **

Alors que le ton de la conversation commençait à monter et que notre échange commençait à tourner en rond, le portable de Hawks se mit à sonner.

Sans me quitter du regard, je le vis décrocher et au son de la voix de son interlocuteur son expression changea soudainement. Son visage était devenu sombre et ses yeux prirent un éclat dangereux. Je ne pouvais entendre la conversation mais quelque chose me faisait penser que la personne au bout du fil était dangereuse. Très dangereuse.

Le jeune héros finit par raccrocher son portable dans un simple « j'arrive » avant de le ranger et de me sourire. Un faux sourire…

**-Je vais devoir y aller Kuro. J'essayerai de repasser te voir rapidement pour commencer le rapprochement. D'ici là ne pleure pas et ne vomis sur personne ! Allez à plus tard.** Dit-il en sortant par ma fenêtre.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu décoller je l'arrêtais.

**-Hawks… Merci pour les fleurs et surtout…fais attention à toi. **

Il ne dit rien mais me fit juste un vague signe de tête avant de s'envoler dans la nuit. La pluie avait enfin cessé de tomber.

* * *

C'est dans une ruelle sombre que le héros se posa.

**-J'ai bien faillit t'attendre**, s'impatienta la personne qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt au téléphone.

**-C'est très rare qu'on me dise ça Dabi, ce n'est même jamais arrivé ! Je me disais bien que sous cette peau cramée, il y avait un grand sens de l'humour. Alors dis-moi, je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer le chef ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé **? Répondit le héros d'un ton jovial.

**-Presque… On voudrait que tu fasses quelque chose pour nous… On a un Brainless à tester et on veut que tu ramènes un héros pour qu'on puisse comparer sa puissance. Le test aura lieu dans une semaine donc assure toi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un. **

**-…Pas de soucis, je m'en occupe. On se retrouvera dans le hangar de la zone 3.**

* * *

* C'est une phrase de Gad Elmaleh

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu!

Un grand merci à Chibitonakai pour ces corrections.

A très bientôt et bonne santé à vous et vos proches.

Une petite review pour la route ?


	8. Chapter 8 : Si vis pacem, para Bellum

_**Attention, il y a des risques de spoil dans ce chapitre **_

J'ai un petit peu changer la time laps de l'histoire principale pour que ça soit un peu plus cohérent.

Très bonne lecture

* * *

_**« Si vis pacem, para Bellum »**_

_Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre_

La demande de Dabi me fit beaucoup réfléchir. Il fallait que je trouve une personne suffisamment forte pour pouvoir combattre un Brainless. Nul doute que si l'on voulait le tester c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de vraiment spécial. J'avais bien fait de donner rendez-vous dans ce hangar désaffecté, aucun civil ne pourrait être blessé comme cela.

Une idée finie par germer dans mon esprit : on ne m'avait pas interdit de faire venir le n°1 des héros, Endeavor. Je sentais au fond de moi qu'il était capable de grandes choses. Un homme qui n'avait baissé à aucun moment les bras pour rattraper All Might, ne pouvait que réussir !

Heureux de cette réflexion, je me permis de penser au charmant diner que j'avais passé ce soir. Le chaton avait enfin fini par montrer les griffes comme je le pensais et je n'étais pas déçu. Kuro Nekota, une belle femme qui cachait sa véritable nature explosive. Je l'aimais bien, elle était forte et ne se laissait pas abattre par ce qui lui arrivait. J'allais vraiment bien rire avec elle.

* * *

J'étais au restaurant en compagnie de Endeavor pour mieux le connaitre et pour juger sa force et de son mental.

Je n'étais pas déçu de ce moment, bien qu'il ne fût pas très bavard, il me fit rapidement comprendre qu'il prendrait la place de All Might en tant que figure des héros. Ce qui me ravi au plus haut point ! Je n'étais pas forcément un grand fan de All Might mais je comprenais l'utilité d'une telle figure au sein de la population.

J'en profitais pour quand même me moquer de lui, en lui rappelant qu'il avait une côte de popularité plus faible que la mienne, tout en lui « volant » ses yakitori -j'avais plus au moins demandé la permission en lui expliquant que quand je voulais quelque chose, je le prenais. –

Il soupira en me voyant faire et finit par me demander d'un coup ce que je cherchais en devenant un héros. Je lui répondis dans un grand sourire :

-**Je m'en fou un peu de la célébrité, ce que je veux c'est permettre aux héros de pouvoir rentrer chez eux et de boire une bière le soir. Faire en sorte qu'ils puissent se reposer tellement peu de vilains rodent. C'est ce que je veux. **

Mon rêve pouvait paraître utopiste mais Endeavor ne dit rien et ne se moqua pas. Il me jugea du regard pour voir si je plaisantais mais vit que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'il allait parler, une ombre gigantesque s'abattit sur la fenêtre à côté de nous, la faisais voler en éclats.

Grâce à nos réflexes, nous eûmes le temps d'éviter les débris volants et de sauver les clients qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Alors que je reprenais rapidement mes esprits pour analyser la situation, je me tournais vers cette ombre responsable de ce carnage. A la place de l'ancienne vitre se tenait un Brainless possédant des ailes. Ce dernier ressemblait aux autres qui avaient attaqués et fait des ravages à Kamino,excepté que celui-ci était plus grand et avec un cou plus long.

Il prit la parole avec un son semblable à un grognement :

**-Je veux me battre ! **

Alors qu'il préparait une nouvelle attaque, Endeavor fut le premier à réagir et lui donna un coup l'éjectant de la pièce. La force du coup fut telle que la main de la créature se détacha du reste du corps. Cependant, grâce à ses ailes, le monstre put éviter de s'écraser sur l'immeuble d'en face.

Sa voix gutturale retentit de nouveau :

**-Quel faible coup ! Les héros ne sont donc pas capables de plus ? Je veux me battre contre des gens forts ! **

En même temps que ces paroles, son membre arraché se régénéra au reste de son corps. Il ne manquait plus que ça, il possédait un alter de régénération en plus du reste. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, il fallait que je trouve un plan pour que les civils soient sains et saufs. Connard de Dabi qui avait avancé son plan sans me tenir au courant.

La voix du numéro 1 au classement me fit sortir de mes pensées.

**-Mets les civils à l'abri ! Je m'occupe du reste.** Cria-t-il avant de s'envoler.

Très rapidement, grâce à mon alter je pus évacuer les gens et les mettre hors de portée de la zone de combat. Alors que j'allais rejoindre mon compagnon, je vis que notre adversaire largua des corps d'autres Brainless. Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de m'apercevoir, j'utilisais mes plumes pour en faire deux épées et leur trancher la tête à deux d'entre eux, les mettant hors d'état de nuire.

Mes ailes se faisaient de plus en plus petites à force d'utilisation. Mais je devais rejoindre l'utilisateur de flammes au plus vite. Il avait beau être fort, je pouvais voir que le Brainless avait quand même un avantage par rapport à lui.

Assez rapidement, je me retrouvais à ses côtés, tentant de parer ses coups et de le blesser.

**-Tout le monde est à l'abri ?** Me demanda le héros.

**-Bien évidemment ! D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais voler toi aussi. **

**-On ne peut pas dire que ça soit voler… Je me maintiens grâce à mes flammes. En tout cas, j'ai bien fait de suivre les rumeurs. On m'avait dit que des Brainless trainaient dans diverses villes et semaient le chaos. C'est maintenant bien vérifié. **

**-J'avais entendu à peu près pareil lors de mes voyages, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi forts... On dirait que celui-ci possède sa propre conscience.** Le fait de constater cela me faisait encore plus redouter pour la suite. Il était dangereux et intelligent. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait avoir derrière la tête. Il fallait vraiment que je mène ma mission a bien, cela devenait crucial que j'arrive à soutirer des informations à la ligue des vilains.

Le monstre difforme continuait encore et encore de nous attaquer avec sa force et sa vitesse démesurée. Il me restait de moins en moins de plumes et sa puissance ne s'estompait pas.

Le Brainless se remit à parler et à se moquer de nous :

**-C'est donc ça la puissance du haut du classement ? Que c'est décevant. Je veux me battre contre des gens forts. **

Cette phrase semblait avoir piqué l'égo du nouveau numéro 1 qui lui répondit aussitôt de sa voix forte et fière.

**-Tu crois que j'ai déjà tout donné ! Je suis le numéro 1 et je vais protéger ses civils quoi qu'il m'en coûte. **

A ces mots il concentra une importante quantité de flammes en un endroit, voyant que pour lancer son attaque il avait besoin de plus de vitesse, je lui apportais mon soutien en le poussant avec mes dernières plumes.

Une fois proche de l'ennemi, Endeavor libéra son alter d'un coup, brulant le corps de l'opposant et l'empêchant de se régénérer. Dans ce dernier mouvement, le héros n'eut pas le temps d'éviter une dernière attaque de son ennemi le blessant grièvement à l'œil.

Le Brainless était mort, Endeavor était victorieux. Voulant montrer sa victoire aux civils malgré sa blessure, il leva son bras gauche vers le ciel et restait silencieux. De part et là de la ville, on pouvait entendre des acclamations pour le nouveau numéro 1. Il avait enfin été accepté par tous.

Je volais tant bien que mal vers lui pour le rejoindre et voir comment il allait.

**-Tu copies All Might maintenant ?** Me moquais-je.

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai levé le bras gauche pas le droit. **

Alors que j'allais répliquer que c'était quand même exactement la même chose, un cercle de flamme noir et bleu nous entoura. Nous nous mîmes tant bien que mal en position de combat. Ses flammes ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une personne, et nos récentes blessures n'allaient pas nous donner l'avantage.

Une voix sortit des flammes, laissant apparaitre au fur et à mesure une silhouette s'avançant vers nous.

**-Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous occupiez du Brainless Haut de gamme aussi facilement. On va peut-être devoir encore les améliorer. En tout cas merci pour ce petit test. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien je vais récupérer ce corps. **

Alors qu'il allait nous attaquer, une ombre surgit au-dessus de nous, avant de retomber et de de faire voler une partie du sol.

**-Moi aussi je veux m'amuser ! **

Miruko, l'héroïne lapine venait d'arriver.

**-Bah alors tous les deux ? Vous n'êtes plus en forme pour un nouveau méchant ?** **Laissez-moi m'en** **occuper**. L'héroïne semblait prête à en découdre à tout instant avec notre nouvelle adversaire.

Au loin on pouvait entendre les alarmes des policiers et des ambulanciers qui venaient vers nous pour nous porter du renfort et secourir les possibles victimes.

**-On dirait que je vais devoir partir sans le corps finalement… J'espère qu'on ne va pas trop m'engueuler.** Soupira Crématorium. **On se reverra bientôt, héros.** Et il partit dans ses flammes sur ces mots.

Le cercle de flammes finit par s'évanouir, nous laissant tous les trois à la vue de tous, avec le corps du monstre calciné.

Les ambulanciers vinrent vers nous pour soigner nos différentes blessures. A la vue de l'œil de mon compagnon, certains tiraient une grimace de dégout. Les policiers derrière s'afféraient à faire circuler la foule du curieux et de fans qui s'étaient installer pour nous applaudir. Je voyais également les inspecteurs s'occuper du cadavre cramé du vilain quand un visage familier se tourna vers moi. L'inspecteur Nekota était là. Elle capta mon regard avant de se lever et de venir vers nous.

**-Messieurs, je suis l'inspecteur Nekota. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait. Ce nouveau Brainless va être inspecté par nos services afin de connaitre tous ses secrets et de pouvoir se préparer à l'avenir. En ce qui concerne votre rapport, je vais m'arranger pour vous laisser du temps pour que vous puissiez le rédiger pendant votre convalescence. Cependant, si vous avez des détails importants ou si vous avez remarqué quelque chose, je vous serai grée de m'en faire part immédiatement. **

Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, le numéro 1 prit la parole :

**-Après le combat, nous sommes tombés face à face avec Crématorium. Ce dernier nous a révélé qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau type de Brainless, un Brainless haut de gamme.** Je vis l'inspecteur froncé les sourcils. **Sans l'intervention de Miruko il aurait repris le corps.**

**-Bien je vois… J'irai également l'interroger quand elle sera de retour. Avez-vous d'autres choses à me faire parvenir ? **

**-Oui moi !** Je vis le regard sérieux de Kuro se tourner vers moi, attendant l'information importante que j'allais lui donner. **Pourquoi tu es si sérieuse quand tu travailles ? Tu fais semblant de pas me connaitre alors qu'on s'appelle par nos petits noms. **

Elle m'envoya un regard noir m'assurant que si elle avait la possibilité, elle m'aurait surement tiré une balle dessus. J'adorais la tête qu'elle faisait en ce moment même. Elle avait changé d'expression dès que j'eus finis ma phrase, pour ma plus grande joie.

Je la vis tourner la tête à droite puis à gauche pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait avant de se pencher vers moi et de me murmurer :

**-N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui vais récupérer ton rapport… Ça serait bête que celui-ci s'égard et que tu ne puisses pas avoir ton salaire. **

Elle finit par se relever et saluer poliment Endeavor d'un signe de tête, avant de repartir diriger les équipes de policiers. Pour ma part, j'éclatai de rire provoquant un regard blasé sur moi.

**-J'adore les femmes de caractère et avec de la répartie !** Lui expliquais-je en pouffant.

Cette remarque eut juste comme réponse un triste soupir, avant que les ambulanciers décident de nous emmener pour des examens plus approfondis et pour soigner nos blessures plus efficacement.

Un dernier regard en arrière me permit de voir la silhouette de Kuro. Elle se tenait droite et fière en dictant ses directives. Cette femme possédait quelque chose d'hypnotique dont elle n'avait sûrement pas conscience.

* * *

**-J'aurai peut-être dû préciser de ne pas amener le numéro 1 des Héros pour faire le test. Maintenant, on a perdu notre Brainless. **

**-Et tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu ferais ça en présence de citoyens. **

Dabi haussa les épaules signe qu'il s'en moquait.

**-Bah, ils n'avaient qu'à pas être là. Ce ne sont que des dommages collatéraux.**

Quel enfoiré ! La vie des gens ne valait rien à ses yeux. Dès que j'en aurai l'occasion je ferai en sorte de lui faire payer tous ses crimes.

Notre rendez-vous tourna cours assez rapidement car il n'avait que cela à me dire ainsi que me préciser qu'il me recontacterait pour une future mission. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de hocher vivement la tête avec mon faux sourire. Cette infiltration commençait à me peser, mais il fallait que je tienne bon pour le bien de l'humanité. Cela faisait déjà deux jours depuis le combat contre le Brainless et la fatigue se faisait ressentir.

Après cette rencontre désagréable, je décidais de me rendre au chevet de Endeavor. Je me sentais coupable de sa blessure. Peut-être que si j'avais été plus réactif ou que je l'avais mis au courant du plan, il aurait pu éviter cette cicatrice à l'œil.

Je décidais de lui apporter un magasine et quelques fruits pour lui apporter mon soutien. Il avait soupiré devant ses cadeaux.

**-Je sors dans trois jours, juste le temps que la cicatrice se referme entièrement. **

**-On ne sait jamais, si tu t'ennuies tu pourras toujours lire ça. Le vendeur semblait me dire que c'était un best-seller dans le genre. **

Intriqué par ma phrase, le héros regarda plus en détail la lecture que j'avais apporté. Avant de rougir d'un coup.

**-Non mais ça ne va pas d'apporter ça ! Tu m'as pris pour un pervers ou quoi ? Je suis un homme marié !** M'engueula-t-il. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges, mais je ne savais pas si c'était de colère ou de gêne. Personnellement je riais beaucoup de ma petite blague.

Une fois mon fou rire passé, je vis le visage de mon interlocuteur redevenir sérieux.

**-Hawks… Je sens que quelque chose de gros est en train de se préparer. **

**-Oui je le sens aussi… Mais je ne sais pas pour quand… **Répondis-je calmement.

Notre discussion finit comme cela. Après ces révélations, aucun de nous deux ne se sentait de parler et je ne me voyais pas lui révéler ma couverture. Pas pour le moment.

Je finis par partir de sa chambre, mais au moment de sortir le héros m'arrêta et me lança quelque chose.

**-Et reprends ta cochonnerie ! Je ne veux pas de ça. **

Cette dernière phrase me fit repartir dans un fou rire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le héros soit si prude.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et la lune commençait à apparaitre, il était encore assez tôt et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Quand une petite pensée me vint à l'esprit. J'avais promis à ma petite Nekota de venir la voir dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, et on dirait que l'occasion se présentait. Elle allait encore être en colère en me voyant arriver pour l'aider mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulais lui apporter mon soutien et qu'elle puisse avoir confiance en moi. Les mots qu'elle m'avait dit en partant de mon bureau m'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir sur la situation des héros et sur moi-même. Et avoir une personne qui ne nous adulait pas avait quelque chose de reposant. Mais ça je ne lui dirais surement pas.

Je me mis donc à voler vers son lieu de domicile, au vue de l'heure elle devait sûrement déjà s'y trouver.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver chez elle. Sa fenêtre de balcon était grande ouverte pour aérer la pièce. Je pris cela pour une invitation personnelle à entrer chez elle.

Ne la voyant pas dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, je me mis à explorer un peu son appartement en laissant mon magasine sur la table basse. Un long couloir se présentait devant moi, j'ouvrais les portes une par une pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y cachait. Des toilettes, une chambre avec une salle de bain, rien de bien amusant. La dernière porte du couloir donnait sur une chambre, je ne pus retenir un rictus en voyant le drap du lit. Un drap avec la tête de Gang Orca en grand. Plus de doute, c'était la chambre de Kuro. J'entendis une petite voix et le son de l'eau qui coulait provenant de derrière la porte.

J'avais donc deux solutions qui s'offraient à moi : attendre l'inspecteur sur son lit et la surprendre au moment où elle sortira, ou l'attendre sagement sur son canapé le temps qu'elle finisse sa douche.

La première option me sembla la meilleure. Pourquoi me retenir quand je savais que la tête qu'elle allait faire en me voyant serait épique ? Je pouvais même me cacher pour augmenter l'effet de surprise.

J'entendis l'eau se couper, il fallait que je me dépêche donc de me mettre dans un coin de la pièce pour être sûr qu'elle ne me verrait pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'inspecteur Nekota sortie de la pièce dans un ensemble qui devait être son pyjama. Elle tenait un objet dans sa main droite que je ne pouvais deviner de l'angle d'où je la voyais mais cela ne me parut pas important.

A un moment, elle se mit dos à moi. C'était l'occasion de sortir pour lui faire peur. Je sorti donc de ma cachette et d'une voix puissante je lançais gaiement :

-**Bonsoir Kuro, j'espère que tu vas bien.**

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'un pistolet se braqua directement sur moi, prêt à faire feu à tout moment.

J'aurais peut-être dû faire attention à ce qu'elle avait en main finalement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. Merci aussi à Chibitonakai pour ses corrections.

**Nesle**: La voici la suite :p Et en plus on a le retour de Dabi! Plus je le vois apparaître dans les scans et plus je me dis qu'il est quand même vachement charismatique...

A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! :)


	9. Chapter 9 : Usus magister est optimus

_**« Usus magister est optimus »  
**__La pratique est le meilleur maître_.

L'histoire avec le nouveau Brainless avait ébranlé tous les commissariats et avait mis les policiers en alerte.

La police scientifique avait examiné le corps et avait réussi à définir à qui appartenait les alters d'origine. Des personnes déclarées mortes ou portées disparues, dont quelques femmes lors de l'affaire Takagi.

Seuls les inspecteurs en lien avec ces différentes affaires avaient été mis au courant de ce qui se passait réellement : l'alliance des vilains devenait de plus en plus puissante et un trafic d'alter avait lieu dans tout le pays.

Les inspecteurs concernés avaient été rassemblé lors d'une grande réunion et avaient définis ce qu'il fallait mettre en place. Contacter les héros pour les mettre au courant, faire plus de ronde pour éviter des nouveaux enlèvements et surtout enquêter sur tous réseaux qu'il pouvait y avoir. Une nouvelle mesure avait également été prise pour nous protéger, à défaut de pouvoir utiliser les alters, nous avions le droit de prendre nos armes et de nous défendre si on se sentait menacé. Cette mesure me rassura grandement : avec ma phobie, je n'aurai pas pu me battre correctement au corps à corps si quelque chose se passait.

Avec toutes ces nouveautés, je sentais que ma pile d'administratif n'allait pas diminuer et que j'allais sûrement passer plusieurs nuits blanches pour ne pas prendre de retard.

Heureusement pour moi, l'inspecteur Tsukauchi était également de la partie et m'avait proposé son aide si besoin était.

Sincèrement, je ne savais pas si j'étais heureuse qu'on me confie une si grosse affaire ou si j'étais terrifiée. Comparée aux autres, j'avais beaucoup moins d'expérience du terrain, alors il fallait que je donne mon maximum pour ne pas être un poids mort et ne pas faire stagner les enquêtes. Je décidais donc de ne pas révéler ma « maladie » pour ne pas que l'on me mette de côté mais j'avais décidé de vraiment travailler là-dessus et le plus vite possible. Pas question de mettre les autres en danger à cause de mes peurs ou de mes erreurs. C'était donc décidée et terrifiée que j'étais rentrée chez moi. Qu'est ce qu'il allait se passer dans ces prochains mois ? Nul ne le savait réellement.

Pour un peu me changer les idées, je décidais de faire un peu de ménage dans mon salon et dans ma cuisine. Pas mal de poussière avait pris place depuis la dernière fois. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il fallait que je sois un peu plus soigneuse pour l'avenir où j'allais finir par tomber malade.

Une fois fait, je laissais la fenêtre du balcon ouvert pour aérer la pièce. Je ne risquais pas d'avoir grand monde qui allait passer comme ça comme j'habitais au dixième étage de l'immeuble.

Le ménage fait, la lune commençant à pointer le bout de son nez, la douche s'imposait.

Rien ne valait l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau pour se détendre et réfléchir à cette situation. Comme par un réflexe paranoïaque, je pris mon arme avec moi en même temps que ma tenue de nuit. Cela n'allait surement pas me servir à grand-chose mais je me sentais rassurée de la savoir à mes côtés.

Une fois que je me sentais plus détendue et propre, je quittais enfin la salle de bain mon arme en main pour la ranger. Mes pensées s'en allèrent vers Mizuki et vers mon père. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je les appelle pour leur donner des nouvelles…. La première allait sûrement me proposer une soirée pour me reposer et discuter de tout et de rien tandis que l'autre allait pleurer au téléphone que sa fille lui manquait et qu'il voulait que je rentre à la maison. Je soupirais avec nostalgie. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'étais pas rentrée à la maison… peut-être que d'y retourner pourrait me faire du bien.

J'étais en pleine réflexion quand une voix surgit de derrière mon dos :

**-Bonsoir Kuro, j'espère que tu vas bien. **

Sans même réfléchir, je me tournais vers l'émetteur de cette phrase, le pistolet braqué sur son visage, prête à tirer au moindre geste suspect de sa part.

Des yeux or cachés par un masque me regardèrent surpris. L'homme leva les mains signe qu'il ne comptait pas être agressif.

**\- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'en voulais à ce point de ne pas t'avoir rendu mon rapport à temps… Tu veux bien baisser ton arme s'il te plait ? **

Je continuais à juger l'homme en face de moi avant de soupirer et de baisser mon arme.

**-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ? **

**-Je t'avais promis de passer te voir dès que j'aurai un instant et me voilà. **Me répondit-il dans un grand sourire. **D'ailleurs… je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'accueilles avec ton arme ? **

Etrangement, j'hésitais de lui révéler que les policiers avaient le droit à leur pistolet avec eux au cas où. A la place je préférais lui sortir une demi vérité.

**-Je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci. Désolée pour ça. **

Le héros sembla me juger du regard avant de sourire.

**-C'est pas bien de mentir Kuro. **

Je haussais les épaules face à ce commentaire avant de sortir de ma chambre et de fermer la fenêtre du balcon.

**-Tu me dis pas de partir cette fois ? **

**-Tu vas partir si je te demande ? **

**-Non ! **

Je soupirais de nouveau, on dirait que finalement ce n'est pas ce soir que j'allais pouvoir me détendre. Je me retournais vers Hawks pour lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête quand un magazine de couleur vive posé sur ma table basse attira mon attention. A la couverture, je compris de quoi il s'agissait.

**-Il n'y a rien qui te dérange par hasard ? **Dis-je énervée.

Le héros me regarda curieusement ne voyant pas de quoi je parlais. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, je lui montrai du doigt la chose.

**-Que fout un magazine porno chez moi ? **

**-Ah ça ! Je voulais le donner à Endeavor pour qu'il puisse s'occuper pendant sa convalescence mais il n'en a pas voulu. **

Cette cervelle d'oiseau avait en plus le culot de me sourire de toutes ses dents comme s'il était fier de lui. Sans même lui demander son avis, je pris le magazine et le jeta dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

Avant même qu'il puisse contester je pris la parole :

**-Par rapport à ton offre de la dernière fois… Comment est-ce que tu comptes procéder pour me guérir ? **

L'homme me regarda étonné de ma demande.

**-Tu acceptes que je t'aide ? **

**-Si je ne veux pas être un poids pour les autres, il faut que je puisse me protéger toute seule. Même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir, si tu as une solution pour m'aider il faut que je l'essaye. **

**Hawks me regarda de haut en bas avant de sortir son sourire narquois. **

**-C'est pas comme ça qu'on demande un service ma petite Kuro. **

Ce sale piaf commençait à sérieusement m'agacer, je sentais ma veine battre sur ma tempe mais je me retins de dire quelque chose.

**-S'il te plait Hawks, aide-moi avec mon « problème ». **Murmurais-je les dentsserrées.

**-Je n'ai pas très bien entendu, tu pourrais parler plus fort. **

Je lui renvoyais un regard noir. Il osait se moquer de moi en plus !

**-Hahaha, ne fais pas cette tête voyons. C'est bon ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais t'aider. Bon… on va d'abord regarder ta limite et après on verra bien. **

Avant même que je puisse faire le moindre geste, Hawks s'approcha de moi à pas de félin me faisant ainsi reculer petit à petit avant que mon dos bute contre quelque chose.

**-Attends, n'avance pas autant ! Je ne me suis pas préparée mentalement !** Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

**-C'est justement le but de l'effet de surprise mon chaton.** Continua-t-il à avancer avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi. Trop proche ! Vraiment trop proche. Je sentais la panique me gagner peu à peu. Sans me lâcher du regard, il essaya de rapprocher sa main de mon visage. S'en fut trop pour moi. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je sentais les larmes de panique arriver :

**-Recule… s'il te plait.** Le suppliais-je

A ces mots le héros se recula avant de s'accroupir à ma hauteur.

**-Ferme les yeux et respire, concentres-toi sur ma voix… Voilà doucement, c'est bien. **

Sa voix était douce, elle n'avait rien de moqueuse. Je me concentrais dessus pour retrouver ma respiration. Une fois fait, je rouvris les yeux avant de regarder le héros en face de moi. C'était la deuxième fois que je perdais mon calme face à lui.

**-On dirait que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite que je vais pouvoir te taper**. Essayais-je de plaisanter dans un sourire.

Le jeune héros me regarda choquer de mes propos :

**-Attends ne me dis pas que c'est ça ton objectif ? **

**-Ca en fait parti en quelques sortes…** répondis-je en me relevant.

Mon cœur avait récupéré un rythme à peu près normal, me permettant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Tranquillement, je me dirigeais vers mon évier afin de me remplir un verre d'eau, par politesse j'en rempli également un pour mon invité qui s'était imposé à moi.

En me retournant, je pouvais constater que ce dernier s'était relevé et s'était assis sur mon canapé. Ses joues étaient légèrement gonflées et son regard était dirigé à mon opposé, il semblait grogner des choses.

Non dérangée par ce comportement je posais le verre d'eau sur la table basse.

**-Tu boudes maintenant ? C'est dommage… j'allais te proposer de commander quelque chose à manger pour signer notre collaboration mais bon… **

**-Je veux des yakitoris ! **

_Pire qu'un enfant _pensais-je. C'est donc contrainte et forcée que je commandais des yakitoris et trois soupes de poulet.

La commande passée, j'entendis la voix de Hawks résonner derrière moi :

**-Bon, en attendant on va commencer le rapprochement jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me toucher ensuite sans problème. **

**-Je pense que tu as pu voir que la méthode forte n'allait pas fonctionner. **

**-Bien entendu ! C'est pour ça que j'ai réfléchi à une autre manière de procéder. **

J'étais agréablement surprise. Malgré ses paroles et son attitude, il semblait être un homme réfléchi et qui ne prenait pas de décision à la va vite. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je sentis une plume me chatouiller la joue. Intriguée je la pris entre mes doigts.

**-Voilà le plan, tu vas t'entraîner à me toucher les ailes. **

**-Hein ? **

**-Voyons mets y un peu du tien Kuro, utilises ton cerveau.** Me regarda-t-il avec son sourire narquois. **Si tu ne peux pas toucher des parties humaines, on va essayer avec quelque chose d'autre et je viens d'avoir la confirmation que tu pouvais toucher mes plumes sans souci. Au fur et à mesure, plus tu te sentiras à l'aise plus tu te rapprocheras de moi. **

J'empêchais l'insulte qui lui était destinée de traverser ma bouche, avant de réfléchir à ses propos. Ce n'était pas si bête… c'était même plutôt bien pensé en fin de compte. Faire en sorte que je m'habitue sans me contraindre.

**-C'est d'accord ! Je veux bien essayer. **

**-Ravi de l'entendre.** dit-il en enlevant sa veste qu'il jeta sur mon canapé. Il attrapa ensuite ma télécommande avant de commencer à zapper sur les chaines que je pouvais avoir et de s'arrêter sur une émission de variété. **Tu peux commencer quand tu veux, je suis bien installé sur ton canapé. **

Je soupirais devant son manque de gêne. A la fin de ma thérapie, je lui proposerai des cours de politesse et d'éducation. Un peu de savoir-vivre ne lui ferait pas de mal. D'un pas assuré, je me plaçais dans son dos, derrière le canapé. Avant de tendre ma main vers ses ailes, je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de celle-ci, la main tremblante.

Avant de me reprendre et de murmurer pour moi :

**-Oh et puis merde ! (nda : en français dans le texte) **

Et de plonger ma main dans ses plumes. Ces dernières étaient douces et chaudes, c'était vraiment très agréable de les toucher. Sans m'en rendre compte, je laissais ma main jouer avec ces dernières, tantôt en les frôlant, tantôt en les pinçant. Aucun de nous deux parlait, seuls les bruits de la télé et nos respirations étaient présents. De temps en temps, je sentais les ailes bouger en même temps que le corps du héros lorsque ce dernier pouffait de rire devant l'émission. Curieuse, je brisais ce silence :

**-Tu utilises un produit spécial pour les laver ? **

Hawks retourna la tête vers moi avant de sourire :

**-Non elles ont toujours été comme ça. C'est plutôt une bonne chose comme je ne suis pas très soigneux… Pourquoi cette question ? **

**-Elles pourraient faire une parfaite literie.** Répondis-je sûr de moi sans vraiment réfléchir avant de réaliser la situation.

Le héros ailé me regarda avec un air surpris et choqué avant d'éclater de rire me faisant retirer ma main de ses ailes.

**-C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.** Peina-t-il à rire tellement son rire lui faisait manquer d'air.

**-Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !** Crais-je rouge de gêne par ma remarque.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ! On ne doit pas dire ça à un héros qui utilise ses plumes pour se battre ! Il allait me prendre pour une folle… le héros, lui, n'en finissait pas de rire, il tenait ses côtes signe que ça devait être douloureux. Pour ma part, je ne savais où mettre. Quand soudainement, la sonnette de mon appartement retenti.

**-J'arrive !** Criais-je dans l'espoir de cacher mon embarras.

Une fois ma commande récupérée, j'entendis le héros reprendre doucement son souffle. Avant de s'installer à table laissant la télé allumée mais le son baissé. Toujours silencieuse, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, je déposais les plats sur la table, me rendant compte que le squatteur mangeait quand même beaucoup.

Nous nous mîmes donc à table sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que le héros brise le silence :

**-Tu vis vraiment toute seule ?** Il se sentit obligé de justifier sa phrase au regard interloqué que je lui lançais. **Tu as deux chambres et vu le quartier tu dois dépenser la moitié de ton salaire dans ton loyer non ?**

**-Je vivais avant avec mon père mais il a décidé de rentrer en France à la fin de mon lycée. **

**-Juste ton père ? **

**-Ma mère est décédée quand j'étais en primaire.** Racontais-je d'une petite voix en serrant un peu plus fortement mes baguettes.

Le décès de ma mère avait toujours été un sujet douloureux pour moi et j'essayais de ne pas en parler.

Le héros ne rajouta rien et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. La télé continuait de tourner et les rires des personnes de l'émission résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Bien décidé à ne pas me laisser abattre je posais à mon tour une question.

**-Ca fait quoi d'être un héros ? Je veux dire, d'utiliser un alter et d'avoir la reconnaissance des gens ? **La question pouvait sembler bizarre mais Hawks ne me jugea pas et répondit calmement après avoir réfléchit.

**-Honnêtement, parfois c'est embêtant. Il est toujours attendu que tu donnes le meilleur de toi et que tu aies toujours le sourire pour rassurer les gens. J'aurai vraiment préféré être dans le top 20 pour me la couler douce mais bon le destin en a décidé autrement. Cependant, il n'y a pas de meilleur sentiment que quand une personne te remercie de l'avoir sauver. A ce moment tu es vraiment heureux d'avoir mis ta vie en danger. **Son sourire à la fin de cette phrase était doux, rien à voir avec les faux sourires qu'il sortait à la télé ou les sourires moqueur qu'il avait à mon encontre.

**-C'est cette reconnaissance que tu cherches à obtenir de moi** ? Ma question n'avait rien de négatif, je me demandais réellement pourquoi le héros voulait m'aider et ce que ça allait lui apporter.

**-A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop… Un peu de ça, mais aussi autre chose que je n'arrive pas à qualifier… Tu sembles parfaitement lire en moi alors que toi tu ne laisses rien passer, c'est assez difficile de savoir ce que tu penses ou ce que tu vas dire. Cependant, tu restes toujours naturelle et fidèle à toi-même et à ce que tu penses. **

**-Merci je suppose… Mais je n'ai rien de vraiment particulier et je n'ai rien fait pour mériter une telle description. **

**-Détrompes toi… Tu dois être la seule personne à me dire avec un tel aplomb que je ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde et à être sincère face à mon faux sourire… J'ai l'impression que je peux être 100% naturel avec toi, c'est assez reposant, d'avoir un lieu où l'on sait qu'on ne sera pas juger sur ses actions et de penser à autre chose qu'au travail. **

**-Merci beaucoup… ça fait longtemps qu'une personne ne m'avait pas fait autant réagir. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir exprimer et gueuler sur quelqu'un. Alors merci beaucoup.** Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en souriant, je me sentais heureuse. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait un nouvel ami avec qui je pouvais être moi-même.

Je cru apercevoir le héros rougir légèrement avant qu'il ne replonge sur ses yakitoris.

**-D'ailleurs ne t'en fais pas, je garderais mon secret pour moi, c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre mais qui suis-je pour juger ? On a tous nos sales petites manies. **

**-De quel secret parles-tu ? **

**-De ta couette Gang Orca bien sûr ! Mais bon tu es une fan après tout donc ça doit être normal d'avoir ce genre de chose… Dis-moi juste… quand tu invites des mecs chez toi tu mets autre chose ? Parce que franchement quelqu'un de pas préparé risquerait de fuir loin de toi ! Oh je sais ! Je pourrai t'offrir une couette à mon effigie. Ça sera comme si je dormais avec toi ! Hahaha. **

J'analysais le flot de parole qui venait de sortir de la bouche du héros quand je rougis de gêne et de colère :

**-Y'a pas de haha qui tienne sale poulet cannibale ! Une fois guérie, je te promets que je vais t'en coller une dont tu te souviendras ! Espèce de sale pervers ! **

Notre collaboration n'allait visiblement pas se faire dans le calme.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu!

Un grand merci à Chibitonakai et Oilosse pour les corrections!

A très bientôt


	10. Chapter 10 : Quod erat demonstrandum

_**Quod erat demonstrandum (Q.E.D.)**_  
_Ce qu'il fallait démontrer (CQFD)_

Hawks était reparti chez lui après le repas. Nous n'avions pas fait de nouvel essai, mais il m'avait laissé une de ses plumes pour, je cite, « t'entrainer quand tu auras du temps, jusqu'à ce que je revienne ».

Je n'avais étrangement pas contesté et avait accepté. Ses plumes étaient vraiment douces. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant qui touchait de la soie ou du satin pour la première fois. J'allais la garder en tant qu'anti-stress et si un jour j'en avais plus d'utilité, je pourrai toujours la revendre… De nombreux collectionneurs se battraient pour obtenir une plume du numéro 2 des héros.

Une fois la pièce rangée, je me mis au lit. Je me sentais apaisée depuis la venue du héros. J'avais pu penser à autre chose que mon travail, ma phobie et à l'avenir incertain vers lequel le monde se dirigeait. Et cette nuit-là, je m'étais endormie dans un sommeil sans rêve, toujours en serrant la plume dans mes mains.

* * *

Le week-end était venu et comme je l'avais prédit, Mizuki m'avait demandé de sortir dans un des bars de la ville. Je n'avais pas pu refuser.

Elle avait décidé de venir un peu plus tôt chez moi pour me préparer et m'emmener dans un des nouveaux bars de mon quartier. J'avais au moins réussi à négocier de ne pas porter une tenue trop courte à la vue du froid ambiant. Me voilà fagoté d'un pantalon noir extra moulant et d'une chemise blanche saillante. Je m'étais même laissée amadouer pour qu'elle me maquille, faible que je suis. J'étais heureuse de la voir sourire de toute ses dents, ça me faisait réellement du bien d'avoir un rayon de soleil comme elle. Toujours volontaire, aimable et sensible. Je comprenais son envie d'être devenue infirmière et j'étais fière d'elle, même si je ne lui disais pas.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui clochait, ses yeux semblaient terriblement tristes. Je ne savais pas encore quel mal la rongeait mais je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir. Mizuki était sans aucun doute ma meilleure amie et j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

C'est seulement une fois nos boissons servies que je me décidais à poser la question fatidique :

**-Mizuki, il s'est passé quelque chose ? **

Elle me regarda un petit moment avant d'exploser en larmes.

**-C'est… c'est Perry… Je crois qu'il me trompe. **

Il m'aura fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de son copain. Perry… ce n'est pas le nom d'un animal de dessin animé ça ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il fallait que je réconforte mon amie.

**-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? **

**-La semaine dernière, je suis allée chez lui par surprise et j'ai trouvé un string qui ne m'appartenait pas dans la salle de bain.** Sanglota-t-elle. Elle peinait à retrouver son souffle alors je lui tendis la première chose que j'avais sous la main, son verre d'alcool. Elle le descendit d'une traite.

**-Peut-être que ça appartient à un membre de sa famille… Sa petite sœur ou sa mère ? **

**-Pourquoi le string de sa mère serait dans sa salle de bain ?** Rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant.

Ah… Touchée… c'était un bon argument et au vu de son visage, je n'allais renchérir sur une possible relation incestueuse…

**-Tu as pu en parler avec lui directement ?** Lui demandais-je à la place.

**-Non j'ai trop peur de ce qu'il va dire… Je n'ai pas osé l'appeler depuis le début de la semaine… Kuro… je ne sais pas quoi faire...** Sa voix tremblait elle pouvait recraquer à tout moment

**-Je…euh…** Je ne savais pas vraiment comment la conseiller, cette situation ne m'étais jamais arrivée et c'était la première fois qu'on venait me voir pour des conseils en amour. Je décidais de boire mon verre pour prendre un peu de courage.

**-Il faut que tu lui demandes ! Tu ne peux pas rester à stresser et à avoir peur comme ça. Si ça se trouve c'est juste un terrible quiproquo. Et puis Mizuki, tu es jolie et gentille comme tout, s'il l'a vraiment fait c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas ce connard ! **

**-Tu le penses vraiment ? **

**-Bien sûr.** Lui souriais-je gentiment. **Allez, on va recommander de quoi boire. Ce soir on est que toutes les deux, ce n'est pas pour tirer la tronche.**

* * *

Le temps passait et les verres d'alcool aussi. Mizuki et moi étions toutes les deux bien éméchées.

**-Kuro tu ne m'as pas dit… Tu as bien rendu sa veste à Hawks ? **

Je rougis devant cette question

**-Bien… bien sûr que je l'ai rendue ! Tu me prends pour qui ? **

Elle explosa de rire à cette réponse.

**-Dommage… je trouvais que vous alliez bien ensemble… Je suppose que tu ne l'as plus revu après. **

**-Bien en fait si… **Mizuki était suspendue à mes lèvres pour que j'en dise plus, lorsqu'une voix survint derrière nous.

**-Inspecteur Nekota ? **

Nous tournâmes toutes les deux la tête en même temps pour voir la personne qui m'avait interpellé.

**-Yukio-kun ? Que fais-tu ici ?** Mon esprit était tellement embrumé que je ne me rendis pas compte que je tutoyais mon collègue.

**-Je suis sorti avec mes amis… **Il regarda la table sur laquelle de nombreux verres étaient posés.** Vous allez bien inspecteur ? **

**-Je vais on ne peut mieux !** Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de me retourner vers Mizuki. **Voici Ueno Yukio mon assistant, on peut vraiment compter sur lui. **

**-Oh, je vois…** Elle se leva tremblotante sur ses jambes avant de le saluer avec respect. **Je suis la meilleure amie de Kuro, Mizuki Fujii. Je vous remercie de prendre soin d'elle au quotidien. **

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis….** Yukio n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase que Mizuki se tourna vers moi.

**-Kuro, je me suis décidée ! On va voir Perry maintenant ! **

**-Mais il n'est pas un peu tard ?** Lui demandais-je incertaine de son idée.

**-Non, mon cœur me dit qu'il faut y aller maintenant. Je vais suivre ton conseil et lui demander des explications. Plus tôt je serai fixée mieux ce sera ! **

Devant tant d'énergie et de motivation je ne pouvais refuser son idée. L'alcool m'embrouillant l'esprit devait également participer.

Après avoir payé nos consommations, nous nous mimes en route vers l'appartement du dit Perry en titubant légèrement. Quand une voix nous demanda de nous arrêter. Yukio nous avait rattrapé à grandes enjambées.

**-Je viens avec vous. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer pendant la nuit pour deux jeunes femmes. **Dit-il essoufflé par sa course. Alors que Mizuki allait répliquer, il fronça les sourcils et prit une voix plus grave.** Et c'est non négociable ! **

En cas de problème, je n'aurai pas pu me défendre tout en protégeant Mizuki vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'haussais donc des épaules avant de repartir avec Mizuki et Yukio qui nous surveillait.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, je vis Mizuki prendre une grande inspiration pour lui donner du courage. Elle me chercha des yeux pour trouver un peu de motivation et sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment devant elle :

**-Mais ça va pas de déranger les gens à cette heure-ci ? Que ? Mizuki ? **

Les larmes aux yeux devant la vision qui s'offrit à elle la jeune femme répondit :

**-J'avais alors raison… tu me trompes… **

Ne comprenant pas, je me déplaçais de sorte à pouvoir voir la même chose qu'elle et d'intervenir si ça dégénérait. Le jeune homme, Perry, était tout simplement vêtu d'une serviette lui entourant la taille et vue l'heure avancée il ne devait tout juste sortir de la douche…

Il allait répondre quand une fausse voix féminine prit la parole derrière lui :

**-Mon cœur, qui est-ce ? **

Mon corps se tendit et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis la personne arriver. Juste derrière l'homme se tenait visiblement un transsexuel plus au moins habillé. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de cette situation. Je n'avais rien contre les trans, mais j'aurai plutôt pensé que le copain de ma meilleure amie la trompe avec une femme.

**-Mais… tu es gay ? **Mizuki venait de poser la question fatidique.

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça fait depuis un moment que je voulais tester quelque chose de nouveau et ça m'a beaucoup plu… Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché. Je crois que je n'ai plus de sentiment pour toi. **

Nous étions tous accrochés aux lèvres de Mizuki, attendant sa prochaine réponse. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et ne put dire qu'un mot.

**-OK. **

Et tourna les talons. Yukio et moi nous nous regardions quelques secondes avant de partir derrière elle pour la rattraper et la consoler.

C'est seulement à quelques rues de l'immeuble que mon amie s'arrêta et se retourna vers nous deux.

**-Merci de m'avoir accompagné. **

**-Vous allez bien ? **demanda poliment Yukio avant que je ne puisse le faire.

**-Aussi étrangement que ça puisse paraitre, ça va… Je suis surtout étonnée de ce qui vient de se passer c'est tout… Mais je ne lui en veux pas. On ne peut pas contrôler son amour. Et puis comme tu as dit Kuro, c'était qu'il n'était peut-être pas fait pour moi. **

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle me coupa directement.

**-Je te jure que je vais bien. **Me sourit-elle**. **

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Ceux-ci n'avaient aucune peine et étaient même plutôt pétillants, on aurait dit qu'elle était en paix maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité.

Je soupirais de soulagement face à sa réaction :

**-Tu es vraiment une personne forte et gentille Mizuki. Ne doute jamais qu'un jour tu trouveras une personne pour toi. Sinon… tu pourras toujours m'épouser moi. **Dis-je dans une veine tentative d'humour.

Mizuki me jugea de haut en bas avant de rire aux éclats.

**-Voyons Inspecteur Nekota, je ne nous vous imaginais pas si romantique. Au moins je suis contente, j'aurais résolu le « mystère du string » avec toi. **

Je me mis à mon tour à la rejoindre dans son rire. L'alcool était descendu d'un coup face à ce qu'il venait de se passer et nous riions tout simplement de bon cœur. Yukio, se contentait de nous regarder un peu perdu mais avec un léger sourire.

Une fois notre fou rire passé, il était temps de rentrer chez nous. La soirée avait été riche en émotion et il fallait que nous nous reposions. J'avais demandé à Yukio de ramener Mizuki chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas venir chez moi comme elle travaillait le lendemain, mais je refusais de la laisser rentrer seule.

**-Mais et vous ?** S'inquiéta Yukio.

**-Je n'habite pas si loin. Je peux rentrer à pied. **

**-C'est dangereux la nuit de rentrer seule inspecteur ! Vous avez beau rester forte, vous pouvez toujours tomber sur un malade mental armé ! **

Alors que j'allais répliquer une voix venant du dessus me coupa dans mon élan. Une voix pas si inconnue que ça.

**-Il a raison Kuro. Tu ne devrais pas rentrer toute seule. **

C'est Mizuki qui réagit la première :

**-Hawks ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à une telle heure ? **

**-J'avais prévu d'aller chez une certaine personne, mais elle n'était visiblement pas chez elle. J'ai donc décidé de me promener un peu avant de rentrer chez moi.** Son regard était braqué sur moi.

Le héros avait dû m'attendre longtemps s'il était encore dehors à cette heure-ci. Je m'en voulu un peu… La prochaine fois je laisserai un mot sur la fenêtre et quelques graines pour le prévenir.

Le regard du héros sur ma personne n'échappa pas à Mizuki :

**-C'est quoi votre relation à tous les deux ?** Sa question me fit rougir, je savais qu'elle devait s'imaginer des choses. J'allais répondre mais le héros le fit avant moi.

**-C'est très simple. Disons qu'elle me touche comme jamais personne ne m'avait touché auparavant. **Pour illustrer sa tirade, l'oiseau avait pris un air de jeune femme amourachée.

Un grand blanc s'en suivi. Et les regards passaient successivement de moi à Hawks. Pour ma part, j'étais estomaquée et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux du héros. Quand le court-circuit de mon cerveau fut terminé et que ses paroles furent analysées, je lui criai dessus….

**-Non mais ça ne va pas de dire des choses comme ça ! Sale pervers !** Avant de me retourner vers mes deux compagnons**. Je vous interdis de vous imaginer quoi que ce soit tous les deux ! Il m'aide juste pour une petite chose. **

Je repris légèrement mon souffle tout en envoyant un regard noir à l'emplumé. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre… Lui en revanche, me regardait très fier de sa bêtise.

C'est à mon grand étonnement Yukio qui prit la parole le premier :

**-Il vous aide par rapport à votre phobie c'est ça ?** Suite au regard étonné et paniqué que je lui envoyais il continua, **personne au bureau n'est au courant sauf moi, je le sais à cause de mon alter qui s'est déclenché quand je vous ai touché. J'ai pu voir votre mémoire en quelque sorte… **

**-Vous avez vu mes souvenirs ? **Mon ton était grave.

**-C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu voir, vous m'avez dégagé trop rapidement pour que je vois plus… Je suis désolé, je ne contrôle pas très bien mon alter. Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser sur vous. **

Devant son ton désolé, je savais qu'il disait la vérité. J'avais confiance en Yukio et savais qu'il ne me mentirait pas. Je soupirais et décidais de lui pardonner, ce n'était pas un secret d'Etat non plus, mais je voulais que le moins de personnes soit au courant.

**-Tu peux m'expliquer de quoi il parle Kuro ? **Mizuki, elle, n'était pas au courant et je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui dissimuler…

**-Je te le dirai promis, mais pas ce soir. Il y a déjà eu assez de rebondissements. Je t'appellerai demain après ton travail.** Elle hocha la tête signe qu'elle avait compris mais je vis à son regard qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne saura pas de quoi on parle. **Bon, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer non ? Il fait un peu froid… **

Tout le monde sembla d'accord avec moi, mais avant de partir je fis promettre à Mizuki et Yukio de m'envoyer un SMS une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés chez eux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

C'est seulement une fois les premiers pas pour nous séparer entamés, que j'entendis la voix de Mizuki :

**-Hawks, faites bien attention à elle ! Elle a beau être parfois violente et avec un fort caractère, c'est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse ! Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose je ne vous le pardonnerai pas. **

**-Ne t'en fais ! Je ne compte pas la lâcher même si elle me supplie de le faire. **Répondit-il dans un grand sourire à mon amie. Avant de faire un signe de main et qu'on parte pour de bon.

Le chemin du retour fut court assez court mais Hawks avait décidé d'être bavard ce soir :

**-C'est la première fois que je te voyais rire… ça te va bien ! **

**-Attends… tu étais là depuis combien de temps ? **

**-Depuis que vous êtes sortis de l'immeuble. J'étais assez étonné de te voir dans la rue à cette heure-ci. Et vu la tête que vous tiriez tous les trois c'est qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose. **

**-Tu sais que parfois tu me fais penser à un stalker ? **Il me regarda avec un sourire narquois signe qu'il se moquait de moi. **D'ailleurs, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre dehors. La prochaine fois je te laisserai un mot sur la fenêtre. **

**\- Tu ne veux pas me donner ton numéro à la place ? Ça serait quand même plus simple. Et je pourrai te prévenir de quand je passe… histoire de ne plus me faire menacer par ton pistolet… **

**-C'est dommage… j'aurai plus l'excuse de la légitime défense contre un pervers si je te tire dessus. **Je l'entendis ricaner à mes propos. **Mais c'est d'accord, ça devrait être un peu plus pratique. **

Nous étions arrivés au pied de mon immeuble quand nous échangeâmes nos numéros. Voyant le héros repartir, je me permis une question.

**-Tu habites où ? **

**-De l'autre côté de la ville, un peu plus loin que mon agence. Je devrais y être dans trente minute en volant normalement. **Bailla-t-il**. **

Je m'étonnais moi-même de l'audace dont je faisais preuve dans ma prochaine proposition.

**-Si tu veux, tu peux exceptionnellement dormir dans la chambre d'ami. **Devant son regard moqueur je me sentis obligée de rajouter : **C'est seulement pour te remercier, et puis je ne suis pas un monstre au point de laisser quelqu'un rentrer chez lui à cette heure. Par contre… n'essaye pas de faire quoi que ce soit que tu puisses regretter par la suite. **Cette dernière phrase était dite de manière menaçante pour dissuader le héros de tenter quelque chose de bizarre.

**-Mais je suis un ange voyons ! J'accepte volontiers ta proposition, ça me permettra de dormir un peu plus cette nuit. **

J'évitais de répondre devant sa tête qui se moquait toujours de moi.

* * *

Très rapidement, je donnais des affaires de toilette à Hawks ainsi qu'un vieux t-shirt de mon père.

**-Il fait froid dans la pièce, je ne mets jamais le chauffage. Tu ferais mieux de te couvrir un minimum pour dormir, tu n'as qu'à faire des trous pour faire passer tes ailes. Le lit est fait donc tu peux aller te coucher dès que tu le souhaites. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à venir me voir pendant la nuit. C'est tout je crois… Bon bah bonne nuit. **Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre en baillant.

**-Kuro !** La voix de Hawks m'arrêta à l'embrasure de ma chambre, je tournais la tête vers lui. **Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à ton amie, c'est vrai : je ne te lâcherai pas ! **

Je rougis timidement devant son regard qui me scrutait avant de lui faire un léger signe de tête.

**-Merci…Hawks ! **

Avant de rentrer dans ma chambre pour un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

Un grand merci pour votre lecture! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu.

Merci à Chibitonakai pour la correction!

Une petit review pour me motiver?


	11. Chapter 11 : Ut sis nocte levis

_**« Ut sis nocte levis, sit cena brevis »  
**__Si tu veux passer une bonne nuit, ne dîne pas longuement_

_**-C'est de la faute de ta famille tout ça ! Si elle ne m'avait pas viré de mon travail, ma femme ne m'aurait pas quitté et je n'aurai pas tout perdu. C'est de votre faute et pour ça tu vas me le payer. **_

_Le visage de l'homme changea et prit l'apparence de l'homme que je détestais plus que tout à cet instant : Takagi. _

_**-Tu vas le payer de ton corps, jamais tu ne m'échapperas. Tout est de ta faute ! Tout ! **_

_L'homme disparu et la scène changea. _

_J'étais dans l'obscurité la plus totale quand une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. Effrayée, je me retournais aussi vite que possible pour m'échapper de cette poigne. Lorsqu'une chevelure familière retint mon attention. _

_**-Maman ?**__ Demandais-je apeurée à la personne qui regardait vers le sol. _

_Elle releva la tête d'un coup, ses yeux étaient remplacés par des trous profonds, noirs. J'avais peur, je tremblais, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Du sang se mit à perler le long de ses yeux. Elle me hurla dessus. _

_**-C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute Kuro ! C'est toi qui m'as tué.**__ Dit-elle avant de s'écrouler au sol dans une mare de sang. _

_Je me mis à crier de tout mon être. _

_**-NON ! **_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, haletante. Un cauchemar, ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar. Tentais-je de me rassurer. Je transpirais de tous mes pores et mon pyjama était couvert de sueur.

Je n'avais toujours pas repris mon souffle quand ma porte s'ouvrit d'un grand coup.

**-Kuro !** Le héros ailé avait crié mon prénom paniqué. J'avais dû le réveiller en hurlant…

Il observa rapidement la pièce avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur moi.

Honteuse de ce qui venait de se passer. Je me mis en boule sur mon lit.

**-Vas t'en s'il te plait. Retourne te coucher, ce n'est rien**. Ma voix était bien plus tremblante que ce que je le souhaitais.

Je sentis une partie de mon lit se baisser, Hawks avait dû s'assoir dessus. En temps normal, j'aurais dit quelque chose mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable… J'étais trop faible. Cette constatation me fit serrer les dents.

Le héros ne dit rien, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait. Je ne pouvais pas le voir à cause de ma position.

Il me fallut quelques temps avant de réussir à m'apaiser un peu et de pouvoir réussir à récupérer un semblant de lucidité. Impossible à dire si c'était quelques secondes ou minutes.

En relevant la tête, je vis deux orbes jaunes me fixer. Un regard sérieux et apaisant. J'allais lui dire que ça allait mieux et qu'il pouvait partir mais il parla en premier :

**-Vas prendre une douche pour te rafraichir, ça va te faire du bien et t'aider à te calmer. Je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud pour que tu puisses te détendre. **

Je l'observais longuement avant de capituler.

Lascivement, je me levais de mon lit. Ses yeux ne me lâchèrent pas un seul instant. Je voyais ses muscles tendus, il était prêt à réagir aux moindres mouvements que je pouvais faire ou aux moindres craquages que je pouvais avoir.

Je fermais doucement la porte de la salle de bain sur moi. Toujours fixée par ce regard.

La douche me fit le plus grand bien. Elle me réveilla et me permis de me sortir de mes idées noires. La température détendit mes muscles et me permit de respirer de nouveaux. Avoir les trois évènements les plus sombre de ma vie dans le même cauchemar m'avait fortement chamboulé.

Pensant que j'avais passé suffisamment de temps sous la douche, je tournais les robinets pour la couper avant de m'enrouler dans une serviette bien chaude. Mon pyjama était trempé de sueur, je ne pouvais pas le remettre.

Je sortis de ma chambre en serviette à la recherche de quoi me changer. Quelque chose de chaud de préférence.

Le nez dans le placard, j'entendis des coups provenant de ma porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Hawks me contempla longuement avant de baisser la tête, regardant le sol. Il avait beau faire noir, j'avais l'impression que celui-ci rougissait.

**-Kuro, je t'ai préparé du thé. Je t'attends dans le salon. **Dit-il avant de fermer la porte et de repartir.

Je soupirais devant ce comportement. Je ne voulais pas être une source d'attention et de préoccupation. J'aurais préféré que le héros aille se recoucher tranquillement et me laisse me débrouiller. Il avait sûrement du travail à faire le lendemain en plus, pas besoin de veiller sur moi qui ne faisais que des « simples » cauchemars.

Je pris donc un vieux sweat à capuche et un jogging avant de me diriger à mon tour vers le salon où Hawks m'attendait sur le canapé.

Machinalement, je m'installais à côté de lui, devant la tasse fumante de thé avant d'attraper ma télécommande et de mettre une chaîne au hasard : un documentaire sur les loutres. Voilà de quoi occuper l'esprit un petit instant.

**-Tu ne comptes pas m'en parler ? **

Je répondis à cette question par un simple grognement les yeux toujours sur le documentaire.

**-Kuro, j'essaye de t'aider. **Soupira-t-il.** Je suppose que ton rêve avait un rapport avec ta phobie. **

**-Pas vraiment, j'ai juste rêvé de mon passé. **J'attrapais ma tasse.** Tu ferais bien d'aller te recoucher. Tu vas sûrement avoir du boulot de « héros » à faire. Et oui je vais rester ici, je n'ai plus vraiment sommeil. **Mes yeux étaient toujours concentrés sur la télé – c'est vraiment mignon un loutron-.

Le héros soupira à mes côtés avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le canapé.

**-Plus têtue que ça tu meurs.** Grogna-t-il. **Je n'ai plus vraiment sommeil non plus. Je vais te tenir compagnie. **

Je ne répondis pas, je repris la tasse de thé avant de me reconcentrer sur le reportage.

* * *

_L'accouplement des loutres de mer est particulièrement violent. En effet, les mâles mordent leurs compagnes au cou et leur maintiennent la tête sous l'eau pour les dominer. L'accouplement peut durer entre 10 et 50 min. _

Je sentais un léger frottement qui me chatouillait contre mon bras. En tournant la tête, je vis que le héros s'était assoupi et avait détendu ses ailes, ce qui expliquait ce qui me dérangeait quelques secondes plus tôt. Lui qui m'avait dit ne plus avoir sommeil. Je comprenais pourquoi il était si sage et ne parlait plus.

Je contemplais quelques secondes son visage endormi, il était plutôt mignon comme cela. On pouvait distinguer ses traits reposés ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles généralement cachées par son casque.

Un léger courant d'air passa dans la pièce le faisait frissonner et se blottir plus profondément dans le canapé.

D'un mouvement sec, j'attirais la couverture posée sous la table basse pour lui mettre dessus. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de réussir sans le toucher mais j'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Ses bras étaient entièrement couverts, seule sa tête et le bout de ses ailes dépassaient. Un léger ronflement sortit de ses lèvres, rien de bien sonore juste un son léger grognement qui montrait que son sommeil était bien profond. Si seulement il pouvait toujours être aussi sage…

Après mes maigres contemplations je retournais à mon reportage, après l'accouplement vint la naissance des petits -ça serait bien d'en avoir un dans ma baignoire-.

Le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel, j'avais passé le reste de ma nuit à regarder des reportages et quelques épisodes de ma série. Le héros sur mon canapé n'avait pas bougé et était resté endormi tout du long. Juste quelques petits gémissements ou grognements avaient perturbés son sommeil.

Mon ventre commençait à me faire savoir qu'il voulait manger. Jugeant l'heure convenable pour un repas, je me dirigeais vers ma cuisine en quête de pitance.

Un paquet de gâteaux déjà entamé et de quoi cuisiner. Je savais que mon « invité » allait aussi vouloir manger et de ce que j'avais pu voir, il avait un grand appétit. Je soupirais avant de m'atteler à la préparation de crêpes. C'était rapide et ne me demandait pas trop d'ingrédients pour en avoir une quantité suffisante.

Je me mis rapidement à ma préparation quand un grognement un peu plus fort résonna dans la pièce, suivi d'un frottement de couverture. Hawks commençait à émerger lentement de son sommeil.

Je continuais ma cuisine en mettant la pâte dans la poêle, embaumant par la même occasion le salon.

Au bout de la troisième crêpe, je sentis une plume me chatouiller le bras. Je me retournais brièvement vers le canapé, pour voir le héros les yeux mi me regardant mi dans les vagues. Il avait envoyé une plume pour capter mon attention.

**-Non seulement tu ronfles mais en plus tu as du mal à te réveiller… Les journalistes se rueraient pour faire un article là-dessus si je leur disais. **

Seul un grognement me répondit avant que lascivement le héros daigne se lever du canapé et s'approcher de moi pour voir ce que je faisais.

**-Des crêpes qui seront prêtes dans environ dix minutes. Ça te laisse un peu de temps pour une douche si tu veux te réveiller. **

L'homme me fit un signe de la tête pour approuver avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'ami qu'il avait occupé. Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure avant de parler :

**-Je pense que les journalistes seraient surtout intéressés par le fait que j'ai passé la nuit chez une femme. **

Avant même que je puisse répliquer il rentra dans la chambre. Quel abruti pensais-je, mais il n'avait pas tort quelque part. Si le héros ne se faisait pas discret pour venir et partir, dans peu de temps j'aurai des problèmes avec les « paparazzi » et peut-être même avec ses fans. J'étais déjà « harcelée » à cause de ça au bureau, pas sûre que je supporte de recevoir des lettres de menace chez moi. Il fallait que j'en parle à Hawks pour éviter tout soucis à l'avenir.

Je réfléchissais à comment aborder le sujet avec lui tout en continuant mes crêpes. Beaucoup de chose était arrivé depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Au départ je trouvais qu'il était ennuyant, bruyant et son besoin de sourire tout le temps avait le don de m'irriter. Les deux premiers points étaient toujours d'actualité, cependant, j'avais pu voir autre chose en lui comme sa réelle envie d'aider les autres. Son côté mystérieux voire dangereux m'avait également interpellé la fois où il était au téléphone. J'avais pu voir une étincelle dans ses yeux. L'étincelle d'un prédateur qui attendait l'opportunité de chasser sa proie.

Hawks finit par revenir dans ses habits de héros mais sans sa veste, les cheveux en bataille avec quelques gouttes d'eau non essuyé qui tombaient de ses pointes de cheveux et qui coulaient le long de sa clavicule.

Je me fis violence pour montrer aucune expression. Il fallait le reconnaitre, à ce moment Hawks n'était pas mignon ni beau, il était sexy. Son t-shirt moulait parfaitement ses abdos et le noir faisait ressortir la couleur rouge vif de ses ailes.

**-Alors Kuro, on mate ? **

Sa voix me sortit de ma léthargie, ses yeux me fixèrent et son sourire narquois m'indiquait qu'il se moquait de moi. Il n'hésiterait pas à ressortir cette information pour m'embêter à l'avenir. Il fallait que je réplique quelque chose et vite sinon j'entendrai parler de cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

**-Oui effectivement, je me demandais qui nettoiera toute l'eau que tu es en train de mettre par terre. **

Le héros regarda à ses pieds si effectivement il était en train de tout tremper. Ce mouvement me fit esquisser un léger sourire. J'aurais peut-être la paix finalement.

**-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, inspecteur.** Sa voix était moqueuse, il avait compris mon stratagème.

**-Tais-toi et mets la table.** Grognais-je.

En le voyant tout sifflotant entrain d'envoyer ses plumes pour chercher les assiettes je lui fis un regard noir, lui envoyant un message « casse ma vaisselle et tu auras à faire à moi ». Cela semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid puisqu'il haussa les épaules avant de continuer sa tâche.

_Quelle insolence_ fut la seule réflexion qui me vint avant de soupirer et d'amener le petit déjeuner sur la table avec un pot de confiture.

Hawks finit de mettre les verres avant de s'installer autour de la table avec moi. Les yeux étincelants à la vue de la montagne de crêpes.

Il se servit avant de mettre de la confiture, beaucoup de confiture.

Devant mon regard surpris, il me lança un grand sourire conquérant avant d'entamer son repas.

**-Tu cuisines bien ! Et cette confiture est très bonne, il faudra que tu me donnes la marque. **

Je me servis à mon tour avant de lui répondre.

**-C'est mon père qui les fait maison. Il en fait toujours en quantité monstrueuse avant de m'en envoyer. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il pense que je ne mange pas à ma faim.** Un sourire doux marqua mes lèvres. Mon père était la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, il avait toujours pris soin de moi. Toujours à m'aider, à m'encourager. Parfois il me faisait penser aux gentilles mamies gâteaux dans les films. Il était un peu mère poule mais sans lui je ne serais sûrement pas la personne que je suis.

**-En tout cas, si tu en as en rab je suis preneur. **

J'allais lui dire que ça aurait été avec plaisir que je lui en donnerai, quand quelque chose attira mon attention :

**-Tu as déjà mangé la moitié !** M'écriais-je

En effet, la moitié de la pile de crêpes et du pot avait disparu, englouti par le héros avant même que je m'en rende compte.

**-Ce n'est pas ma faute, quand je veux quelque chose, je le prends. C'est comme ça. **Dit-il en se resservant.

J'étais estomaquée par la quantité de nourriture que le héros pouvait avaler en si peu de temps. Mais où est ce qu'il stockait tout ça ? Il n'était pourtant pas bien large…

**-Tu veux participer à la prochaine édition de foie gras ? **

Ma question fit que le héros avala sa boucher de travers avant de rire.

**-J'ai vraiment l'air d'une oie pour toi ? **

Cette remarque me fit réfléchir à voix haute.

**-Les oies sont considérées comme bruyantes et mal polies…. C'est vrai que si on se tient à cette description tu n'en es pas très loin. **

Ma phrase fit arrêter de rire le héros qui me regardait maintenant boudeur.

**-Tu n'es pas très gentille Kuro, et moi qui te laisse me mater et même me toucher les ailes. Me comparer à une vulgaire oie… **

Je me sentis rougir avant de taper le plat de ma main sur la table.

**-Je ne te matais pas ! J'étais juste surprise que tu n'aies pas ta veste ! **Criais-je sur le héros pour cacher mon embarras.

Le héros éclata de rire devant ma tentative de me justifier. Il me traita de menteuse avant de repartir dans son rire en se tenant les côtes.

C'était à mon tour de bouder. Je regardais par la fenêtre pour éviter son regard. Un sourire apparu pourtant sur mon visage.

Il m'agaçait plus que tout, mais il avait réussi à me changer les idées. Cet abruti avait vraiment le don de m'apaiser.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu!

Un grand merci à Chibitonakai pour ses corrections.

Méfiez-vous des loutres, sous leurs airs mignon se cachent des monstres!

A très bientôt


	12. Chapter 12 : Furor arma ministrat

Nesple: Un grand merci pour ton commentaire! Peu d'interaction pour ce chapitre mais une Kuro bien badass à la place!

* * *

_**« Furor arma ministrat »**_  
_La fureur fournit des armes_

Le héros partit après le petit-déjeuner, un pot de confiture en main. Je n'avais pas pu, au final, lui dire d'être plus discret en venant et en partant de chez moi. Mais bon, le connaissant, il finirait par trouver une excuse à sortir à ses fans et aux journalistes, s'ils se montraient trop curieux sur notre relation.

Très rapidement, je me sortis cette histoire de la tête pour me reconcentrer sur un sujet plus perturbant à mes yeux. Le cauchemar que j'avais fait m'avait bien chamboulé contrairement à ce que je voulais laisser croire. Il était grand temps que j'appelle mon père pour lui en parler et voir ce qu'il en pense, je n'allais bien sûr pas tout lui raconter. S'il venait à savoir pour ma phobie des hommes et comment je l'avais eu, il me ferait un arrêt cardiaque sur le champ.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans mon oreille, une fois, deux fois, puis à la troisième une voix retentit.

**-Allo ? **

**-Bonjour papa, comment vas-tu ? **

**-Mon chaton, comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle. Tu devrais appeler ton pauvre père plus souvent. J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé au Japon, je me suis inquiété.** Me gronda-t-il gentiment.

Entendre sa voix me fit le plus grand bien et je souris malgré moi.

**-Oui papa je suis désolée ! J'avais beaucoup de travail à faire. Et puis, tout s'est bien passé pour l'attaque. Il n'y a eu que quelques légers blessés dans les civils, rien de grave. Les héros ont réagi à temps. **

**-Dire que ma fifille est devenue gardienne de la paix et protège le peuple aux côtés des héros… **J'entendis mon père renifler.** Ta mère serait si fière du chemin que tu as parcouru. **

À ces mots, je sentis mes mains serrer plus fortement mon portable et mon cœur s'accélérer.

Ma voix se fit moins assurée, le cauchemar tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

**-Papa, j'ai une question… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu penses que maman m'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé… **

**-Ma chérie, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça, mais ta mère t'aimait plus que tout au monde. Jamais elle ne t'en aurait voulu. Et moi non plus. Tout ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute. Seul ce malade est à tenir pour responsable. N'oublie jamais Kuro, ta mère t'aimait et moi aussi je t'aime ! **

Une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Entendre mon père me dire cela me rassurait et me libérait d'un poids énorme. Toute la frustration et les peurs que j'avais ressenties avaient été chassées par ce simple discours.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Merci papa ! **

Le reste de la conversation avait été plus joyeuse, ce qui m'avait nettement changé les idées. Il m'avait fait promettre de venir en France au mois de Juillet pour le voir. J'avais également pris quelques nouvelles de ma grand-mère, j'espérais que sa santé ne se dégradait pas trop vite avec toutes les tâches qui lui incombaient, et notamment avec les membres de ma « famille » restants qui étaient de véritables charognards et qui tournaient autour de son héritage.

La conversation avait bien duré plus de deux heures, j'avais décidé de couper court avant que mon père me supplie de ne pas avoir de copain et qu'il ne voulait pas devenir grand-père.

Le cœur léger, je regardais quelques épisodes de « Gang Orca ». Mizuki n'allait pas tarder à finir son travail et je lui avais promis de lui expliquer le réel lien qui nous unissait Hawks et moi.

* * *

Je raccrochais dans un grand soupir, la conversation avait été plutôt houleuse. Mizuki m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir fait part plus tôt de ce que j'avais, cependant, elle m'avait quand même glissé entre deux reproches qu'elle était contente que j'ouvre un peu mon cœur au héros.

Cette phrase me fit réfléchir, était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Il était vrai que je commençais à apprécier le héros, mais seulement dans un sens amical. Je me voyais mal être avec lui, lui expliquer mon histoire et surtout lui raconter mes peurs. Non pas qu'il n'était pas mon style, mais il cachait quelque chose de sombre et de mystérieux au fond de lui. De plus, je n'étais pas faite pour être en couple, mon ancien copain m'avait justement reproché de ne pas être assez affectueuse et d'être trop absorbée par mon travail, ce qui n'était pas faux.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, les relations humaines étaient trop complexes et les normes sociales ne m'intéressaient pas. Une femme pouvait parfaitement réussir sans homme, n'était pas obligée de se marier ni d'avoir d'enfants. Je voulais juste être libre et indépendante, être reconnue pour mon travail, non pas par un pseudo statut social ou par le travail de mon mari. Le Japon était un pays merveilleux, mais était toujours très arriéré concernant la place de la femme.

Mes doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de doux, que j'attrapai afin de l'inspecter de plus près. Une plume rouge.

Un sourire m'échappa. Dès que j'aurai retrouvé toutes mes facultés, toutes les personnes sur mon chemin auraient à s'écarter. Il était grand temps qu'une femme leur en fasse baver.

Cette plume rouge serait le témoin de mon serment. Je ne pouvais que remercier Hawks de me l'avoir laissé.

Mes idées étaient toujours un peu confuses vis-à-vis de ma relation avec lui, mais je savais maintenant ce que je voulais faire !

* * *

Le héros n'était pas venu chez moi de la semaine, mais m'avait envoyé de nombreux messages et selfies. Visiblement, il avait beaucoup de temps libre devant lui pour pouvoir me harceler toute la journée. Je ne lui avais répondu qu'une fois en lui demandant d'arrêter ses bêtises et de me transmettre son rapport au plus vite. Il m'avait renvoyé un smiley triste, mais avait tout de même continué. Plus tête à claque que lui, cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

J'avais pour ma part beaucoup de travail, des investigations avaient lieu dans tout le pays pour trouver où étaient produits les Brainless et les policiers devaient redoubler d'attention au moindre signe d'enlèvement. Aucune piste ne devait être mise de côté.

J'épluchais le plus de dossier possible, cherchant le moindre indice. J'étais même allée demander une dérogation pour ramener les dossiers chez moi le soir et pour avoir le droit de consulter les archives des alters. Malgré tout cela, les enquêtes restaient au point mort. Ne me voyant plus que derrière une pile de dossier, les inspecteurs Tanaka et Kubo se moquaient de moi en me disant que j'avais enfin trouvé ma véritable place en tant que documentaliste. L'envie de leur tirer une balle dessus aurait pu se réaliser si le chef Tsuraugame n'était pas apparu pour me demander les comptes rendus de mes recherches. Le meurtre de ces deux individus n'avait donc pu avoir lieu.

Le temps passait et rien n'avançait. Je faisais souvent tourner la plume entre mes doigts quand personne ne me regardait. Elle avait le don de m'apaiser et de m'aider à réfléchir. Une idée risquée me vint : aller lui demander directement à LUI. Il n'avait, semblait-il, toujours rien dit aux inspecteurs qui l'avaient interrogé, mais peut être que j'arriverai à le faire parler. Mon souffle se fit plus saccadé et mon cœur s'emballa. Mes doigts serrèrent plus fortement la plume, l'abimant au passage. J'avais peur, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il était temps pour moi de l'affronter.

* * *

**-Oh, mais que me vaut cette charmante visite ? Tu viens me supplier de t'achever ? J'espère que tu rêves de moi chaque nuit. De comment je t'ai touché, de comment je t'aurais violée si l'autre n'était pas intervenu. **

Tout mon corps se contracta. Je tentais de garder au maximum mon visage neutre et mon calme. Il ne fallait pas que je lui montre que j'avais peur. Cela serait qu'une jubilation en plus de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Hors de question que je rentre dans son jeu.

**-Je suis venue aujourd'hui pour un sujet sérieux. **

**-Voyons ma petite Kimi, ne sois pas si sévère envers moi. C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve là. **

**-Je vous saurai gré de m'appeler Inspecteur et de ne pas vous montrer si familier avec moi ! **

L'envie de vomir commençait à me tirailler, mais hors de question que je sorte de cette pièce sans ses aveux.

**-Inspecteur ? J'aurais dû m'en douter… alors Inspecteur, que puis-je pour vous ?**Sa voix était ironique, je sentais qu'il se moquait de moi. Il voulait me faire craquer. C'était une guerre froide entre nous deux. Lui qui ne voulait rien lâcher et moi qui avait besoin de ses informations.

**-Je veux savoir où vous avez livré ses femmes. À qui et dans quel but ? **

**-Ca fait beaucoup de question, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrais inspecteur. Après tout, c'est de votre faute si je n'ai plus ma « marchandise ».**

Ce terme me fit serrer les poings de rage. Comment osait-il traiter des êtres humains de la sorte ?

**-Je n'aime pas me répéter Monsieur Takagi ! Où et à qui livrez-vous ces femmes ? **

**-Vous savez, à mes yeux les femmes ne sont guère que des vulgaires objets sexuels. Elles sont faibles et geignardes. Dès que quelque chose ne va pas, elles hurlent ou pleurent. Elles ne sont là que pour le bien être des hommes et leur permettre de procréer. Quelle misérable vie ! Je n'ai fait que leur rendre un service en leur permettant de vivre autrement. Vous savez inspecteur, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'elles. Après tout, sans l'intervention du numéro 2, vous aussi, vous seriez tombée bien bas… Mais dites-moi plutôt comment avez-vous fait pour le remercier ? Vous l'avez remercié avec votre corps, n'est-ce pas inspecteur ? **

Mon sang froid me lâcha à cet instant. Plus aucune pensée n'était cohérente dans mon esprit.

**-Une femme peut donner la vie, mais également la reprendre. **

Je sortis mon arme et le braqua. Je n'avais plus aucune hésitation. Le coup partit.

**-C'est votre dernière chance pour me dire ce que je veux savoir. À la prochaine parole de travers, je m'occupe personnellement de votre dossier en vous obtenant la peine maximale, la peine de mort. **

Le criminel regarda le canon encore fumant de mon pistolet avant de se retourner pour constater le trou dans le mur. Il venait de réellement passer à deux doigts de la mort. Il me regarda ensuite dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Autour de nous, des éclats de voix résonnèrent, sûrement des gardiens attirés par le coup de feu. Je m'en moquais. Seules ses révélations m'importaient pour l'instant. Je gèrerai les conséquences après.

**-Et moi qui pensais que tous les inspecteurs n'avaient pas de couilles !** Ria-il. **Je vous ai sous-estimé, inspecteur. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit ! **

Je levais mon sourcil à sa phrase. Voilà qu'il voulait marchander et négocier. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un groupe de gardiens armés, prêts à agir face à la situation. Ils inspectèrent le lieu préparé à trouver un cadavre.

**-Donnez-moi Cinq minutes de plus. Je répondrai de ce qui vient de se passer après.** Ordonnais-je.

**-Mais inspecteur… le coup de feu ?** Hésita celui qui devait être le chef.

**-C'était moi ! **

**-Mais… **

**-Cinq minutes !** Ma dernière phrase était presque dite en hurlant. Je ne tolérerai aucun refus et ça, il l'avait bien compris. Le groupe sortit de la pièce après que le chef m'a avertie qu'il appelait le commissaire en chef et qu'il postait des gardiens devant la salle. Le calme était revenu et je me reconcentrais sur Takagi.

**-Vous voulez quoi en échange ? **

**-Je veux une diminution de ma peine, ou au moins la clémence du juge pour avoir collaboré dans une affaire. **

Je serrais les dents en réfléchissant. Je voulais que ce salop paye tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire, mais le temps jouait contre nous. Plus les jours passaient et plus l'Alliance devenait puissante. Je n'avais pas trop le choix.

**-Très bien ! J'en toucherai un mot au juge. **

**-Quel choix réfléchi que voilà ! Très bien… je n'ai aucune idée de ce que devenaient ces femmes et je m'en moque bien. **Devant cette révélation, je vis rouge. Je me contenais tant bien que mal pour ne pas exploser et lui envoyer une balle entre les deux yeux. **Calmez-vous voyons, je n'ai pas fini…. Je peux au moins vous dire que je les livrais à Aokigahara. Quel meilleur lieu de transaction que la forêt des suicides ? Personne pour vous déranger, et une étendue trop dense pour être contrôlée par les héros. **

**-À qui les livrez-vous ? **

**-Je n'y suis jamais allé personnellement, mes subalternes s'en chargeaient pour moi. Ils m'ont juste dit qu'une petite créature les attendait, leur donnait l'argent avant de faire passer la marchandise dans un portail. **

**-Un alter de téléportation ? **

**-C'est vous la pro des enquêtes inspecteur. **Ironisa-t-il.

Avant que je ne puisse poser une nouvelle question, le chef des gardiens rentra dans la pièce.

**-Les cinq minutes sont passées Inspecteur. Veuillez sortir. J'ai contacté le commissariat principal concernant l'incident qui s'est produit. Le chef Tsuragamae veut vous voir immédiatement. **

Nul doute que j'allais passer un sale moment pour ce que j'avais fait. Mon seul réconfort est d'avoir récupéré un minimum d'informations à ce sale type.

* * *

**-Etes-vous inconsciente, Inspecteur Nekota ? Tirer avec son arme dans une prison ! Si vous aviez touché cet homme, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? **

**-Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation, Monsieur. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il nous révèle les informations. Cela fait depuis des semaines que les autres inspecteurs essayent de le faire parler, sans succès. **

**-Je ne peux cautionner un tel comportement. Je suis obligé de vous licencier. Rendez-moi votre badge d'inspecteur, Kuro Nekota. **

**-Non ! **

J'étais étonnée moi-même de mon audace, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Lui rendre maintenant mon badge signifiait ne plus être inspecteur, ni pouvoir communiquer les informations que j'avais gagnées. Seules les pistes que j'avais m'importaient, il fallait que je les communique.

**-Je vous demande pardon ? **

**-J'ai dit non, je ne vous rendrais pas mon badge d'inspecteur avant que vous ne m'ayez écoutée. **

Il m'inspecta un long moment sans rien dire avant de soupirer :

**-Votre détermination n'a d'égal que votre courage…. Allez-y, je vous écoute. **

**-Takagi m'a révélé où avaient lieu les transactions.** L'homme à la tête de chien fronça les sourcils, j'avais toute son attention. **L'échange avait lieu dans la forêt des ****suicides, surement dans un endroit assez profond de celle-ci, puisqu'il m'a indiqué qu'aucun héros n'y faisait de patrouille****. Ces hommes rencontraient une petite créature à qui ils échangeaient les femmes. Ce dernier les emmenait à travers un portail, ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler l'alter de téléportation qu'avait Kurogiri. **

**-Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

J'avais eu tout le chemin du retour pour réfléchir à cette situation et j'avais bien mon idée sur ce qu'était en réalité ce réseau.

**-Je pense que la créature devait être quelque chose d'artificiel, et selon ma théorie je dirais même qu'il s'agit d'un Brainless ayant une capacité similaire à Kurogiri, et qu'il emmenait directement les femmes au créateur des Brainless. Il ne peut y avoir que deux raisons pour que le créateur ne se montre jamais en compagnie de l'alliance… soit il en a l'incapacité, soit il ne peut pas se dévoiler, car il n'est pas connu en tant que vilain. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore pu définir qui était cette personne.** Expliquais-je à mon supérieur.

J'avais dit tout ce que je savais, cela ne servait à rien de cacher quelque chose. Le commissaire continuait de me regarder fixement. Il devait être en train d'analyser toutes les choses que je lui avais révélées.

Contre toute attente, il me sourit :

**-On devrait avoir plus d'inspecteurs comme vous. Intelligente et qui n'hésite pas à prendre des risques si ça permet de faire avancer les enquêtes… Ce serait vraiment une grosse perte de ne pas vous laisser évoluer dans le milieu judiciaire… cependant, vous comprendrez que je suis dans l'obligation de sévir, à la vue de ce que vous avez fait…. **

Ainsi donc se finissait ma courte carrière d'inspecteur. Je sentais que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler. J'avais au moins pu toucher un peu de mon rêve, je n'avais aucun regrets d'avoir agit comme je l'avais fait. Si ça permettait de sauver des personnes, je ne pouvais qu'être fière.

**-C'est pourquoi vous serez suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. **

Suspendue ? Pas virée ? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la nouvelle

**-Vous allez devoir faire quelque chose pour moi à côté en attendant… Je vous ordonne d'enquêter sur la personne qui fabrique ces « monstres ». Un simple civil sera toujours plus discret que mes hommes. Vous devrez me soumettre la moindre piste que vous aurez, mais bien sûr de manière secrète. Et nous en ferons de même. Je vous laisse carte blanche sur la manière de procéder, cela vous donnera une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? **

**-Oui Monsieur !** Ma voix tremblait, mais je ne savais pas si c'était de peur, d'excitation ou de joie.

**-Très bien, je vous laisse donc me remettre votre badge et vider votre bureau. Il est important que tout le monde pense que vous n'êtes plus des nôtres. Gardez votre arme… vous en aurez peut-être besoin. **

Je rendais donc ce qui faisait de moi un inspecteur. Même si ce n'était qu'une mascarade, devoir me séparer de mon badge me fit réellement de la peine. J'avais hâte de pouvoir le récupérer.

Une fois fait, j'allais sortir de la pièce pour récupérer le peu d'affaires que j'avais, mais la voix du chef m'interrompit :

**-Je compte sur vous Inspecteur, je sais que vous allez trouver la vérité. Et surtout, ne prenez pas de risques inconscients. **

Une seule phrase put sortir de mes lèvres :

**-Je ne vous décevrai pas. **

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! On va commencer à rentrer dans les choses sérieuses !

Un grand merci à Oilosse pour la correction du chapitre (non l'autre correctrice ne s'est pas crever les yeux par ma faute !)

Sans transition la petite mise en bouche pour le chapitre 13 !

« -Pourquoi ça te dérangerait qu'on nous pense ensemble ? J'avais pris ma voix charmeuse pour voir comment elle réagirait. Serait-elle en colère ou allait elle rougir ? Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre mais fut tout le contraire de ce que j'espérais.

Elle fut prise d'un blocage, puis je la vis mettre sa main devant sa bouche

-Ne me dit pas que nous imaginer en couple te fais vomir ! ! J'étais pour le coup choqué et un peu attristé… c'était donc ce qu'elle pensait de moi.»

En espérant que ça vous donne envie pour la suite ! Petite review?


	13. Chapter 13 : Qui nescit dissimulare

_**« Qui nescit dissimulare, nescitregnare »**__  
Qui ne sait dissimuler, ne sait régner_

Je m'étais bien amusé à envoyer mes photos à Kuro, tantôt de mes repas, tantôt de moi. Elle laissait mes messages en "vu", sauf une fois, où elle me demandait mon rapport.

Elle était si sérieuse dans son travail que ça en serait presque mignon… ou creepy selon les points de vue.

Pour ma part, le début de semaine fut très calme. C'était aussi apaisant qu'ennuyant. C'est vers le milieu de semaine que tout changea. Je reçus un appel de Dabi me demandant quelque chose qui me fit froid dans le dos : capturer Best Jeanist. Il fallait que je le fasse, je n'avais pas le choix. Me salir les mains faisait partie de mon travail, mais je ferai en sorte qu'on lui fasse le moins de mal possible.

* * *

Ce fut facile, trop facile. J'avais tué le numéro 3. Il m'avait ouvert sa porte et m'avait invité à rentrer chez lui. Il s'était juste étonné que je vienne lui rendre visite, ce qui n'était pas dans mon habitude. Il s'était ensuite tourné pour me servir à boire. Ce fût là que je frappai. Rapidement. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot ou de me voir. Il était mort.

Le reste était allé assez vite, j'avais mis le corps du héros dans un sac après avoir soigneusement nettoyé toutes les preuves. Puis j'avais appelé le commanditaire pour qu'il puisse venir le chercher quelque part. Il fallait faire vite pour que personne d'autre ne tombe sur le corps. Ma mission ne devait être compromise à aucun moment.

Lors de la récupération du corps, Dabi avait ri Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je tue le numéro 3.

_Tu es le prochain._ Pensais-je fortement.

Quand il était parti, j'avais ressenti une profonde solitude. Mes mains étaient sales, j'avais tué un « compagnon », et ça, personne ne le comprendrait jamais. Je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je devais tuer cette personne pour en sauver des millions d'autres. Mon devoir de héros pouvait parfois me peser, mais je ne devais pas me laisser submerger par mes émotions. J'aurai tout le temps de regretter après.

Mes pensées divaguèrent vers Kuro. Est-ce qu'elle accepterait toujours que je l'aide si elle venait à apprendre que j'étais un meurtrier ? Sûrement pas ! Qui accepterait de toucher un homme aussi sale que moi ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'apprenne, pas tant que sa maladie n'était pas guérie. Elle progressait petit à petit avec moi, j'avais promis à son amie de ne pas l'abandonner et c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Penser à elle m'avait donné envie d'aller la voir. Être avec elle me permettait de penser à autre chose. Je n'avais plus à être Hawks, le héros numéro 2, je pouvais tout simplement être moi. Keigo Takami !

Même si je la connaissais depuis peu de temps, je commençais à m'accrocher à elle et à la considérer comme une réelle amie.

Sans plus attendre, j'étais parti la rejoindre. Elle allait sûrement m'en vouloir de venir sans la prévenir et de l'attendre sur son balcon, mais bon…

Alors que je volais, je pus voir au loin que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Étrange, nous étions en début de semaine et en plein milieu de l'après-midi, et ça m'étonnerait que Kuro prenne un jour de congé à la vue de son sérieux au travail. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle connaisse la définition de vacances.

Je me hâtais pour voir ce qu'il se tramait. À mon arrivée, la vue me surprit quelque peu.

Mon amie était en tailleur sur son canapé, un pot de glace entre les jambes, une bouteille de bière sur la table. Bien qu'elle soit devant la télé, son regard semblait concentré sur autre chose, elle devait être en pleine réflexion.

Elle a dû m'entendre arriver car elle se mit à tourner la tête vers moi et à me regarder. Fixement.

**-Je veux savoir ou pas ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

Surpris par cette question, je levais un sourcil, signifiant que j'attendais une explication de sa part.

**-Tu as une mine affreuse. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais en parler. **

Choqué ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Personne n'était capable de lire en moi comme elle le faisait. Je m'étais entrainé toutes ces années à dissimuler mes émotions sous mon sourire, et en un regard, une personne arrivait à deviner mes pensées. Kuro Nekota était aussi étrange que dangereuse pour moi. Il ne fallait pas que je la laisse deviner ce qui s'était passé. Si elle savait, elle serait en danger.

**-Hawks ! **

Le son plus dur de sa voix me sortit de ma léthargie, elle continuait encore à me dévisager. Soudainement, elle se mit à pousser un long soupir avant de se retourner vers la télévision.

**-Si tu veux, il y a de la bière dans le frigo. **Dit-elle simplement avant de retourner manger son pot de glace.

Elle avait compris que je ne voulais pas en parler et je la remerciais de ne pas pousser son investigation plus loin. Après m'être servi dans son frigo, je me plaçais à côté d'elle dans le canapé, suffisamment pour que juste mes plumes la touchent. Je bus ma première gorgée avant de poser à mon tour une question :

**-Et vous inspecteur, que faites-vous enfermée chez vous ? Vous n'avez pas du travail ?** Je la vouvoyais exprès pour me moquer d'elle. Détendre l'atmosphère ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

**-Je ne suis plus inspecteur. **

**-Quoi ? **

Sa réponse m'avait pris au dépourvu. Kuro avait dit ça l'air de rien toujours concentré sur la télé, c'est à ce moment que je remarquais qu'il s'agissait d'un reportage sur les orques.

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? **J'étais réellement curieux. Si mon amie avait été virée, c'est que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Elle eut quelques secondes de réflexion avant de me répondre.

**-Je suis allée voir Takagi aujourd'hui.** Ses mains serrèrent plus fortement son pot. Ma mâchoire se crispa, je savais que c'était lui la cause de sa phobie. Qu'est-ce que ce connard lui avait fait ou dit là-bas ? Elle continua son explication.

**-J'avais besoin de pistes pour une affaire et il ne voulait pas me les donner. J'ai donc utilisé une méthode plus… forte ? **

J'étais accroché à ses lèvres.

**-Je lui ai tiré dessus ! **

Ma première réaction fut la stupeur, une fois celle-ci passée et toutes les informations digérées et comprises, je me mis à rire. Kuro Nekota était définitivement une personne étrange et dangereuse, il ne valait mieux pas lui résister.

Mon rire n'avait pas dû plaire à la jeune femme, puisqu'elle m'envoya un regard noir. Ce à quoi je lui répondis par un sourire :

**-On est deux à avoir passé une journée naze alors !** Je lui tendis ma boisson. Elle comprit le message et entrechoqua avec moi sa bouteille. **Dis-moi juste une chose, tu les as eues tes informations ? **

Un sourire naquit sur le coin de ses lèvres.

**-Et comment ! **

Je repartis dans mon rire. Elle avait réussi à me faire penser à autre chose qu'à mon « crime ». J'avais raison la dernière fois, pouvoir juste être soi avait vraiment quelque chose de relaxant. Plus question de héros, d'espion ou de vilain. J'étais juste moi.

Le silence finit par revenir tranquillement. Nous étions tous les deux sur son canapé, regardant la télévision et buvant notre bouteille respective. Alors que je sentais mes plumes continuer à chatouiller ses bras, je me mis à penser à la relation que j'entretenais avec elle. À mes yeux, elle devait bien être l'une des seules personnes que je pouvais appeler « ami ». Elle n'avait jamais eu rien à faire de mon statut de héros et n'hésitait pas à me confronter quand j'allais trop loin. Ses réactions étaient souvent aussi drôle qu'inattendues. Une envie de l'agacer me prit soudainement :

**-Dis, tu ne trouves pas ça cliché la fille qui mange son pot de glace devant sa télé quand elle va mal ? **

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre

**-Si tu en voulais, tu n'avais qu'à t'en acheter ! **

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sur le même ton. La télé toujours en fond à passer des documentaires animaliers. Kuro et moi sirotant notre bière. De temps à autre, un de nous posait une question, mais aucune conversation vraiment utile n'avait eu lieu. Elle avait réussi à me changer les idées. J'aimais beaucoup cette atmosphère apaisante. Moi qui n'avais pas à me justifier de mes action et Kuro qui se laissait tranquillement caresser le bras par mes plumes.

**-Je pense que tu devras faire attention les prochaines fois où tu viens !** Finit-elle par lâcher.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Disons que me faire harceler par tes groupies parce qu'elles pensent que nous sommes ensemble ne me tente pas. **

J'avais effectivement oublié ce détail, il est vrai que certains de nos fans étaient prêts à tout…

**-Pourquoi ça te dérangerait qu'on nous pense ensemble** ? J'avais pris ma voix charmeuse pour voir comment elle réagirait. Serait-elle en colère ou allait elle rougir. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, mais fut tout le contraire de ce que je pensais.

Elle fut prise d'un blocage, puis je la vis mettre sa main devant sa bouche

**-Ne me dis pas que nous penser en couple te fait vomir !** J'étais pour le coup choqué et un peu attristé… c'était donc ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Lentement, je la vis faire un signe négatif de la tête

**-Je n'aurais pas dû mélanger l'alcool et la glace.** Dit-elle avant de courir vers sa chambre, la main toujours sur la bouche.

Pour ma part, je restais planté comme un con sur le canapé. C'était la première fois que j'avais à faire à cette situation. Une femme qui n'avait aucune réaction face à mon numéro de charme. Puis je finis par éclater de rire.

Cette femme allait décidément me rendre fou.

* * *

Dabi avait repris contact avec moi. La ligue des vilains s'était agrandie et était devenue le Front De Libération Du Paranormal. La menace grandissait et mes mouvements étaient plus restreints. On m'avait demandé de cacher des micros dans tous les commissariats et dans les bureaux de certains héros. Entre chacune de mes plumes, un dispositif d'écoute avait été implanté.

Le nouveau groupe semblait suivre l'idéologie d'un certain Destro. Ce dernier voulait libérer l'utilisation des alters et ainsi amoindrir le rôle des héros. Beaucoup de personnes en faisaient partie…trop ! En combinant le nombre et l'influence de certaines personnes qui en faisait partie, le groupe pourrait facilement écraser le système du pays. Héros, politiciens, marchands, femme au foyer, vilains reconnus. Toute la population était représentée dans ce groupe.

J'avais réussi à me faire passer pour l'un dès leur en lisant leur livre et en faisant la promotion auprès d'autres héros. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que j'avais caché un code pour les prévenir de ce qui allait arriver. J'espérais juste qu'Endeavor avait compris ce que je lui avais dit la dernière fois. Le réel sens de mes paroles. Je ne pouvais qu'avoir confiance et croire au héros qui m'avait sauvé étant plus jeune.

Twice semblait m'avoir pris en pitié et essayait de devenir mon ami. Je l'avais laissé approcher. Avoir un membre influent à ses côtés pouvait se révéler utile. Ce pauvre Twice ne semblait pas savoir que je l'utilisais, il n'était au fond pas si mauvais. Il avait juste perdu son chemin et personne n'avait su l'aider au juste moment. Quand tout cela sera terminé et qu'il aura payé de ses crimes, je l'aiderai à se reconstruire une vie juste.

Il me restait quatre mois pour encore découvrir leur secret avant l'offensive finale. Il nous fallait le plus d'informations sur leur troupe. Quatre mois, c'était le temps qu'il nous restait pour préparer notre contre-offensive.

En ce moment, j'étais en train d'enseigner à Twice ce qu'il devait savoir sur le livre, quand mon alarme de héros résonna. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour une demande de sauvetage dans un hôpital était en réalité un code secret. Un des grands manitous était plaqué dans un des hôpitaux de Tokyo. L'enquête avançait !

Le vilain m'observa quelques instants avant de sourire, il avait cru au mensonge. J'allais continuer la leçon quand il me demanda quelque chose :

**-Tu as une copine ? Ou quelqu'un que tu aimes ? **

La question me prit un peu de cours.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Tu t'en vas de temps en temps et quand tu reviens le soir, tu es toujours de bonne humeur. Et... j'aurais voulu que tu me dises ce qu'on ressent dans cette situation.**

Je continuais d'aller voir quelque fois Kuro. Comme elle n'était plus inspecteur et que nous discutions de tout sauf de notre travail, le front ne devait pas être contre elle.

**-Tu me demandes ça pour la petite Himiko ? C'est vrai que vous semblez proches tous les deux. Et non, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, mon travail de héros ne me laisse vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. **

Noyer le poisson. C'était la seule solution pour lui éviter les problèmes. Moins je parlerais de mon amie, plus elle serait en sécurité. Hors de question que Kuro soit en danger.

* * *

Et nous revoila pour un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! La relation avec Kuro avance bien et Hawks commence à bien bien l'aimer...

Un grand merci à Oilosse pour la correction!

A très bientôt


	14. Chapter 14 : Nomen est omen

_**« Nomen est omen »**_  
_Le nom est un présage_

J'avais eu de la chance. Hawks m'avait cru quand je lui avais dit ne plus être inspecteur, en soit-ce n'était pas faux, mais il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Je m'étais un peu inquiétée en le voyant arriver par ma fenêtre avec cette mine. Son sourire était encore plus faux que d'habitude et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de la détresse. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose ce jour-là. Je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement alors je n'avais pas poussé l'investigation. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était lui changer les idées et attendre qu'il vienne parler de lui-même.

Je me rendis compte que je ne savais finalement rien de lui, à part des informations de surface qu'on pouvait trouver dans les magazines ou sur internet. Au premier abord, il semblait facile à comprendre, on pouvait croire qu'il disait tout simplement ce qu'il lui passait par la tête – ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps- mais il était en fait un homme bien plus mystérieux que ça. Bien plus sombre. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour le sauver ?

Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais que profiter qu'il soit avec moi pour essayer qu'il se détende à son tour. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de me renseigner sur lui ensuite sans qu'il ne le sache ? Je n'aimais pas trop faire cela mais ma curiosité était bien trop grande.

La meilleure chose à faire était tout simplement d'attendre et si je voyais que cette lueur de tristesse était toujours présente, je commencerai une enquête pour savoir qui il était réellement.

* * *

La première phase de ma mission me menait à la forêt des suicides. C'était là que les femmes étaient vendues, il pouvait peut-être rester quelques pistes exploitables pour moi.

J'avais bien fait de venir seule, qui pourrait me suspecter ? Je venais de perdre mon emploi, j'étais par conséquent le genre typique de personne qui venait pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Tranquillement, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus parmi les arbres. Malgré l'hiver qui s'approchait à grand pas, la plupart des arbres avaient conservé leurs feuilles, ne laissant que quelques rayons de soleil passer. Cet endroit était lugubre et il y régnait une ambiance de désolation. Seul le bruit de mes pas m'accompagnait.

Mon exploration pouvait prendre des semaines tant ce lieu était immense. J'avais eu l'intelligence de faire quelques recherches avant de m'engager. La conversation avait Takagi avait été bien plus riche en informations que ce que j'avais cru au départ. Il lui fallait un lieu où il pouvait facilement faire passer un camion sans se faire repérer par un radar, un satellite ou par une caméra mise pour dissuader les gens de se suicider ici. En cherchant donc où ces derniers étaient postés et en définissant leur champ d'action, j'avais réussi à limiter la zone plus restreinte d'un rayon de quarante kilomètres.

Je n'avais plus qu'à commencer l'inspection, autant dire que je cherchais une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

* * *

Trois jours entiers à fouiller partout, à retourner les feuilles et les cailloux et à inspecter les arbres. Trois jours où mes nuits ne durèrent pas plus d'une heure, de peur de tomber sur quelqu'un de mal intentionné. J'étais fatiguée, mon moral était au plus bas et ma réserve de nourriture et d'eau commençait à sérieusement se vider. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Mes recherches n'avaient rien donné. Toutes les indices avaient dû être enlevés par la pluie ou emmener par un anima si t'en donner qu'il y en est eu un jour.

C'est donc l'esprit totalement anéanti que je pris le chemin du retour. Mon enquête recommençait à zéro. Tout serait à refaire. Quelle piste allais-je pouvoir exploiter ?

C'est des interrogations plein la tête que je rentrais chez moi à la recherche d'une bonne douche et d'une nuit de sommeil un peu plus réparatrice que les autres. Je voyais dans la ville quelques personnes se retourner sur mon passage. Je n'en avais que faire, je me doutais que mon visage devait être rempli de terre et que mes cernes devaient être bien plus profonds et visibles que la normal.

Une fois dans mon appartement, j'allumais mon portable. J'avais préféré le garder éteint et conserver la batterie pour l'utiliser en cas d'extrême urgence. J'avais reçu seulement quelques messages et appels de Mizuki et de Yukio qui voulaient prendre des nouvelles ainsi qu'un message d'un numéro inconnu. Intrigué j'écoutais tout cela. J'étais touchée que Yukio m'appelle et ai visiblement mis au courant Mizuki de la « perte » de mon emploi. Visiblement, le fait de ne plus m'avoir comme supérieure l'avait attristé, je m'en voulais un peu de lui cacher la vérité mais je n'avais pas le choix. Cependant, le message du numéro inconnu changea directement mon humeur. Je reconnus la voix de l'inspecteur Tsukaushi, très rapidement il me disait qu'il était au courant de ma situation et qu'il avait un point sur lequel il voulait que j'enquête, Black Mist avait parlé d'un hôpital. C'était là un tout nouveau point de départ ! Le responsable serait une personne travaillant dans un hôpital ?

Sous la douche mes idées se bousculèrent. Que voulait dire Black Mist ? Soudainement, un flash me parvint, je coupais l'eau avant de m'enrouler dans une serviette à la recherche de mes dossiers. Certaines victimes qu'on avait identifiées sur les Brainless avaient un lien ! Elles avaient quasiment toutes fait un séjour au bout d'un moment dans un des grands hôpitaux de Tokyo, l'hôpital de Jaku ! Une des victimes était même le petit-fils du fondateur. Comme quoi plus c'est gros, plus ça passe

Le piège se resserrait petit à petit. Demain matin, j'enverrai un courrier à la première heure au chef Tsuragamae pour lui faire part de ma découverte. En attendant, des recherches sur le fondateur étaient de mise, s'il y avait quelque chose de louche qui se passait dans son hôpital, il était sûrement au courant.

* * *

Je n'avais pas vu Hawks depuis un moment, il m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il ne pourrait pas passer avant un moment. J'étais un peu inquiète, cela n'était absolument pas son genre de faire cela. S'il ne pouvait pas me voir, c'est que quelque chose d'urgent était en train de se passer ou était arrivé. Je n'avais plus eu de messages sur mon portable de sa part depuis. Juste un colis qui était arrivé un mois plus tard avec un petit mot :

_Comme promis je ne te lâche pas_

J'avais trouvé le mot vraiment touchant et avait décidé de le conserver, en revanche, son cadeau me plut un peu moins, un coussin à son effigie. Quel crâneur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse de ça ? J'avais étrangement qu'une seule envie au moment où je l'ai aperçu, m'entraîner à le frapper.

Je l'avais donc posé en soupirant sur mon canapé.

**-Tu sais que tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange Hawks ? Mais bon… je pense que je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu fais pour moi. **

Je m'arrêtais un instant avant de penser à ce que je venais de faire. Venais-je de parler à un coussin ? Je devenais définitivement folle depuis que je connaissais cet oiseau.

* * *

L'assaut était lancé. Les héros en première ligne, pour récupérer les derniers civils et pour combattre la cible. Pour ma part, j'étais positionnée à l'extérieur, communiquant les instructions à suivre et coordonnant l'attaque. J'avais, pendant plusieurs mois, inspecté cet hôpital de fond en comble, analysé le moindre plan de sa structure, me promenant plusieurs fois dans les couloirs en faisant mine d'aller voir quelqu'un. Je connaissais maintenant cet hôpital par cœur. Et je savais que sous cette fondation se cachait une salle.

Mes recherches m'avaient permis d'être au courant du plan d'action. Attaquer l'ennemi dans ses deux bases pour ne pas qu'ils puissent répliquer. Nous avions décidé d'attaquer en premier pour leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

J'étais un peu inquiète pour l'autre groupe. Le fait qu'il devait se battre directement contre L'alliance n'avait rien de réjouissant, mais je ne devais pas me laisser distraire.

Soudainement, la terre vibra sous nos pieds. Une explosion avait dû avoir lieu dans la salle cachée. Je criais à mes collègues de se réfugier et de se préparer à tirer si le moindre Brainless se montrait. Nous ne pouvions pas utiliser nos alters, mais nous pouvions au moins leur apporter un soutien par nos armes.

Le sol se déchira, une dizaine de Brainless en sortit. Les héros à l'intérieur n'avaient pas pu tous les retenir.

Ils se déchainèrent sur nous. Beaucoup de sang coulait à l'extérieur du bâtiment, les héros faisaient de leur mieux pour les contenir et éviter qu'ils blessent des citoyens.

Les policiers, eux, tirèrent à vue, essayant de toucher leur tête ou de causer le moindre dégât. Deux des monstres décidèrent de les arrêter avec leurs alters.

Autour de moi, c'était le chaos. Des hurlements de douleur se faisaient entendre, l'odeur du sang commençait à se répandre petit à petit, mais je gardais la tête froide, les dents serrées. Pleurer et perdre espoir ne nous sauverait pas. De toutes mes forces je me mis à crier les instructions :

-**Que tous les policiers encore en état aident les héros. Eloignez les blessés de la zone.**

Un grand souffle me projeta à terre. Un corps sortit de la fissure au sol, suivi de Endeavor. Depuis le ciel, je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir de qui il s'agissait, mais un frisson me parcourut.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de Tomura. _

D'autres héros se mirent à sa poursuite, dont certains élèves de Yuei. Je ne pus contempler la scène plus longtemps, un Brainless avait décidé de me charger. Dans un élan de survie, je me jetais à terre pour éviter le coup.

Mon assaillant était bien plus grand que moi, et ses muscles apparents ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa force.

Mon esprit était embrouillé. Je n'avais qu'un mot en tête qui passait en boucle « Survis ». Je voyais le monstre s'approcher de plus en plus de moi, je me sentais ramper au sol, la tête toujours tournée vers lui pour éviter qu'il ne m'attrape.

Son sourire me fit froid dans le dos, je n'avais clairement pas à faire à un humain.

_Survis ! Survis ! Survis !_ Cette alarme ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête. Ma main ne pouvait arrêter de trembler, mon pistolet au bout. Je ne savais pas quand je l'avais pris mais il était mon seul moyen de défense face à cette atrocité. Je vis le monstre préparer de nouveau ses poings pour m'abattre. Mon esprit s'embrouilla et seul le bruit d'un coup de feu put me faire revenir à la réalité.

Le Brainless sourit. Je ne l'avais qu'égratigné à la joue. En voyant son poing s'approcher dangereusement de moi, je fermai les yeux et me mit à penser à mon entourage. Mizuki, mon père, Yukio, Hawks. Ma vie n'avait pas été si mal, au final.

J'attendis le coup venir mais rien. Le souffle d'une déflagration me fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Devant moi, un apprenti héros qui hurlait sur le monstre :

**-Crève enfoiré ! **

Je reconnus la personne qui me protégeait. Katsuki Bakugo, élève de la 1-A de Yuei et apprenti de Endeavor. Il venait de ma sauver la vie.

Ses cris et ses bombardements ne cessèrent qu'une fois le Brainless à terre. Il se retourna vers moi avant de me demander de partir me refugier plus loin. Ce que je fis après l'avoir remercié d'un signe de tête. La bataille continuait à faire rage et je devais diriger les policiers qui restaient pour alléger le fardeau des héros.

* * *

La victoire laissait un gout amer en bouche. Tomura Shikaragi avait réussi à s'échapper et de trop nombreuses victimes étaient à dénombrer dans notre camp. De nombreux policiers et héros avaient perdu la vie, d'autres étaient dans un état critique. C'était le cas de Miruko, l'héroine lapine qui avait été transférée le plus rapidement possible aux urgences.

Notre seule consolation était la capture de Kyudai Garaki, l'homme à l'origine des Brainless. Il allait pouvoir payer ses crimes.

J'avais également appris que la seconde équipe avait réussi leur mission malgré la fuite de Crématorium et d'un géant sous leur ordre. Cette nouvelle me fit peur pour la suite. Il fallait que nous redoublions d'attention pour la suite des évènements.

Ce qui fit louper un battement à mon cœur, c'est d'apprendre que Hawks était également à l'hôpital. Il avait été gravement brulé par Dabi.

J'avais beau avoir récupéré mon insigne d'inspecteur, le personnel hospitalier ne me laissait pas passer le pas de sa porte. Il fallait soit être de la famille proche, soit être un ami proche pour y aller. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais dire que je faisais partie de la dernière catégorie.

Il m'aura fallu trois jours pour y parvenir.

J'avais pris un sac de poulet frit dans l'espoir de voir le héros, quant, alors que j'essayais de négocier une fois de plus avec l'accueil, Endeavor surgit du couloir. Il me regarda longuement avant de me reconnaitre. Il m'avait déjà vu parler à Hawks lors de l'attaque de Fukuoka.

Il fit donc signe à l'accueil de me laisser passer. Je me courbais donc devant lui pour le remercier avant d'emprunter le couloir des chambres.

Avant de rentrer, je pris une grande inspiration. J'étais bizarrement stressée. Je toquais avant de rentrer.

Hawks avait tourné les yeux vers la porte et avait l'air surpris de me voir.

**-Bonjour. **

Il ne me répondit pas. Je le voyais tourner la tête pour éviter mon regard et serrer dans ses poings son drap.

Il allait définitivement mal. Je devais l'aider comme il l'avait fait pour moi.

Sans lui demander son autorisation, je m'installais sur la chaise des visiteurs et sortis le poulet pané avant d'en croquer un morceau :

**-J'ai appris que tu avais failli finir en poulet rôti. Ça aurait été plutôt ironique pour toi. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Sa voix été plutôt tranchante. Je ne savais si c'était ma présence qui le mettait en colère ou si c'était le fait qu'il était totalement perdu. Je ne me dégonflais pas face à son ton et lui répondit.

**-J'avais envie de te voir. **

Sa tête se retourna d'un coup vers moi, ses yeux ouverts de stupeur. C'était vraiment si étrange ce que je venais de dire ?

**-Le coussin que tu m'as envoyé n'était pas très loquace. Au moins toi, tu me réponds quand je parle. Bon, blague à part, tu en veux ? Il y en a trop pour que je finisse seule. **Lui dis-je en tendant mon paquet de nourriture.

**-Tu ne devrais pas être gentille avec moi.** Son regard venait de nouveau de fuir le mien

**-Ah ? **

**-Je suis un tueur Kuro ! **

Tout devint clair pour moi : c'était donc ça qui le dérangeait. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, il était terrifié de ce qu'il était. Lui, qui se cachait toujours derrière un sourire ou des remarques sarcastiques était en réalité bien plus faible qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

J'avais l'impression de voir un enfant terrorisé. Un enfant qu'il fallait aider et rassurer.

Lentement, je tendis une main jusqu'au haut de sa tête, arrêtai mon geste, avant de me reprendre et de la poser dessus.

**-J'ai lu le rapport, je suis au courant. Tu n'es pas un monstre Hawks ! Tu n'as pas eu le choix ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. **

**Il y a encore quelques mois je ne pouvais même pas m'approcher d'un homme, Je fais des progrès petit à petit grâce à toi. Pour le moment c'est mon maximum, mais n'oublies pas… la personne qui m'a sauvé, c'est toi ! **

Lentement, je me mis à caresser ses cheveux. J'essayais de le rassurer par ce geste. Lui se laissait faire. J'entendis son souffle se calmer, il se laissa faire.

**-Ne bouge pas… C'est mon maximum pour l'instant. **Murmurais-je.

Au bout d'un petit moment sans parler, je retirais ma main de ses cheveux.

Il finit par se tourner vers moi me regardant dans les yeux :

**-Finalement, je le veux bien ce poulet.** Me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je lui tendis le paquet pour qu'il se serve avant de poser la question que j'avais sur le bout des lèvres depuis le début :

**-Vous essayez de lancer une mode à avoir tous une cicatrice à l'œil ?**

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Kuro a bien faillit mourir une seconde fois... j'ai l'impression que je la mets à chaque fois dans des situations pas possible xD

Un grand merci à Oilosse pour ses corrections!

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour sur cette fic mais j'espère vraiment que l'histoire et que les personnages vous plaisent.

A très bientôt


	15. Chapter 15 : Memento audere semper

_**« Memento audere semper »**_  
_Souviens-toi de toujours essayer/oser_

Nous avions passé le reste de l'après-midi dans sa chambre. Il avait fini son paquet de poulet pané et semblait bien plus détendu. Cela était identique de mon côté, j'étais détendu en sa présence et le fait que j'avais réussi à lui toucher les cheveux était une nette amélioration.

Ces derniers mois, je m'étais entraînée à toucher quotidiennement ses plumes, cela devait sûrement être pour ça que je pouvais maintenant toucher une autre partie de son corps, qui n'était pas que constituée de chair.

Je m'étais fait la réflexion que ses cheveux étaient moins doux que ses plumes, cependant la sensation au toucher restait agréable.

Nous nous étions quittés quand les infirmières étaient venues me chercher quand l'heure des visites était finie. Avant que je parte, Hawks me demanda si je reviendrai le voir. L'image de ses yeux vides de tout à l'heure se superposa sur son visage, me rappelant que mon ami était bien plus fragile qu'il ne le laissait paraître. La réponse fut une évidence pour moi :

**-Oui bien sûr. **

Et c'est ainsi que j'étais passée quasiment tous les soirs de la semaine pour le voir et lui changer les idées.

* * *

Tous les héros et inspecteurs en charge de l'affaire s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle. De loin, je vis Hawks, il m'avait prévenu la vieille qu'il sortirait pour cette réunion. Il semblait me regarder à son tour avant de se diriger vers moi, mais l'inspecteur Tsuragamae rentra dans la salle en nous sommant de tous nous asseoir pour débuter.

La réunion était d'une importance capitale, mettre en commun tout ce dont nous avions eu connaissance au cours de nos enquêtes ou au combat pour mettre le plus rapidement possible Shigaraki hors d'état de nuire.

L'inspecteur Tsukauchi passa en premier :

**-Avec Gran Torino, nous avons réussi à capturer Black Mist, ce dernier n'a pas vraiment pu nous parler mais nous avons pu trouver diverses choses à son sujet… Il s'agirait d'Oboro Shirakumo. Cet apprenti héros aurait normalement dû reposer en paix à l'heure qu'il est, mais à cause de l'alter de All for One et du docteur Kyudai Garaki, ce dernier s'est fait utiliser en tant que marionnette. Lui rendre son apparence d'origine semble malheureusement impossible… **

**Nous avons également fait une autre découverte, que d'autres d'entre vous ont pu constater lors du combat, All for One avait un autre disciple du nom de Gigantomachia qui est également dangereux. Nous ne connaissons pas encore l'étendue de ses capacités mais nul doute qu'ils possèdent plusieurs alters. **

**-Merci Inspecteur, Inspecteur Nekota c'est à vous. **

Je me levais devant l'assemblée pour présenter mon enquête. Je vis Hawks se lever subitement avant de récupérer son siège. Quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué ?

**-J'ai enquêté ces derniers temps sur Kyudai Garaki. Depuis qu'il est en prison, il est très compliqué de lui soutirer la moindre information sur de potentielles cachettes. J'ai essayé de le bousculer un peu en lui montrant la photo de son propre petit fils transformé en Brainless… **Je serrais les points face à ma prochaine phrase…** Il n'éprouve aucun regret. C'est même le contraire, il est fier ! Fier que sa famille ait pu servir son « sauveur ». La seule personne en qui il semble avoir confiance, c'est All for One. De plus, il semble assuré que Shigaraki va venir pour le libérer. Si c'est le cas, il faudrait dès à présent mettre en place un système de sécurité beaucoup plus adapté et renforcer les contrôles. Si Shigaraki venait à détruire la prison, ce sont des centaines de vilains que nous allons devoir affronter **

Je sentis que ma dernière phrase avait jeté un blanc dans la salle. Certaines personnes semblaient songeuses, d'autres effrayées. Ce qui me réconforta fut les regards des apprentis héros de Yuei, eux aussi assistaient à la réunion dû à leurs participations lors des derniers combats. Tous semblaient déterminés à protéger et partir combattre. Si l'avenir me le permettait, je souhaiterais les voir évoluer et voir de quelle manière ils changeraient le pays.

Tous ceux ayant participé de près ou de loin aux enquêtes sur L'Alliance des Vilains ou sur le Front de Libération passèrent.

J'avais déjà lu le rapport concernant le témoignage de Hawks, donc je fus peu surprise quand ce fut son tour de prendre la parole. Ce qui me surprit le plus était le regard qu'il me lança durant tout son discours. Il ne semblait pas me quitter des yeux.

**-Durant mon enquête, j'ai pu constater deux choses. Ils ne reculeront devant rien pour réussir et surtout, ils s'en prendront à tous ceux qui se sont mis à travers leur chemin. Pendant ces prochains jours, faites attention à tous ceux que vous aimez, surveillez vos arrières. On les a eus par surprise une fois, ils feront en sorte de se venger. **

Ces mots furent comme un choc. Beaucoup de personnes devaient inconsciemment avoir cette peur qu'on s'en prenne à leur entourage, mais l'entendre dire de la bouche d'un héros eut beaucoup plus de résonance.

La réunion se termina sur les paroles de l'inspecteur Tsuragamae qui demandait de faire attention et surtout de le mettre au courant si on avait le moindre indice.

En sortant de la salle, je vis au loin les inspecteurs Kubo et Tanaka me faire signe. Je soupirais avant de me diriger vers eux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à faire face à leurs remarques acerbes et aucun doute qu'ils ne m'appelaient pas pour me souhaiter un bon retour.

**-Messiers que puis-je pour vous ? **

**-Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous êtes passée sous le bureau, n'est-ce pas ? **Commença l'inspecteur Kubo.

Passer sous le bureau ?… Il me prenait pour quoi ?

**-Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ça aurait dû être nous dans cette salle à l'heure qu'il est. **

Je comprenais mieux ce qu'il se passait… Ils étaient jaloux de moi, de mon travail, du fait qu'une femme réussisse mieux qu'eux. Cette constatation me fit rire. Il était peut-être temps que je leur parle sincèrement :

**-Si j'ai été choisie, c'est grâce et seulement grâce à mes compétences. Contrairement à vous deux, je ne laisse aucun préjugé embrouiller mon esprit. Mais, laissez-moi vous mettre en garde. Je continuerai à évoluer et un jour je serai même votre supérieure. Ce jour-là, j'enverrai voler tous ceux qui se pensent supérieurs et vous serez obligés de vous incliner. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. **

J'allais repartir vers mon bureau, fière de moi. Ces deux machistes allaient enfin peut être me prendre au sérieux.

Une voix me stoppa alors que je retournais pour voir ce qu'ils me voulaient encore, je vis un poing se diriger vers moi. Très proche de mon visage. Mon corps se tendit j'allais répliquer contre cette attaque mais le bras se stoppa net. Une main l'avait agrippé et le retenait.

Je remontais rapidement pour voir l'homme qui m'avait aidé pour le remercier et lui dire de ne pas s'occuper de ça, que je gérais, mais mes mots se bloquèrent en voyant le visage de mon ami poulet.

Dans ses yeux dansaient une lueur, il semblait furieux.

**-Messieurs bonjour, je peux vous être utile ? **

Son grand sourire et son ton amical contrastaient avec ce que j'avais vu auparavant au fond de lui. La poigne qu'il continuait à exercer sur le bras ne désemplissait pas.

Les hommes eux étaient blancs. Tanaka essaya de bouger son bras mais il ne réussissait pas.

**-Bah quoi ? Vous voulez déjà partir ? C'est dommage, la conversation que vous étiez entrain d'avoir avec mon amie me semblait fort amusante. **

**-C'est bon Hawks, ne t'en fais. Tu peux le lâcher. **Je décidais d'enfin réagir. Le héros semblait réellement en colère et j'avais peur qu'il devienne violent à l'encontre des deux inspecteurs.

Il me regarda longuement avant d'enfin lâcher le bras. Les inspecteurs partirent sans demander leur reste. Je les entendais au loin marmonner des choses à mon encontre et envers Hawks. Mais pour l'instant, je n'en avais que faire.

**-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais redevenue inspecteur… voire que tu n'avais jamais quitté la fonction en réalité. **Son ton était plus froid que tout à l'heure et son visage reflétait de la colère et de la tristesse.

Était-ce pour ça qu'il s'était levé en pleine réunion tout à l'heure et qu'il ne me quittait pas du regard ? Il m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ?

**-Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais je l'ai fait pour le bien de la mission. Par contre, je n'étais vraiment plus inspecteur… **

**-Tu aurais pu le dire à l'hôpital ! **

**-Si je te dis que j'ai oublié, tu me crois ? **

Je ne mentais pas, nos différentes discussions quand il était à l'hôpital ne tournaient pas du tout autour du travail, à tel point que je n'avais pas eu la lueur d'esprit de lui dire. Il me regarda longuement avant de soupirer et de reprendre :

**-Tu es consciente qu'avec ce que tu as fait, ils chercheront à se venger de toi ? Tu es la cible parfaite Kuro ! Tu es en danger ! A partir de maintenant, je … **

**-Inspecteur Nekota ! **

Je reconnu la voix de Yukio au loin, il tenait dans ses mains une grosse pile de papiers. Génial, encore de l'administratif à faire d'urgence.

**-Ecoute Hawks, j'en ai pleinement conscience. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre seule. Excuse-moi, je dois vraiment y aller. **Dis-je en essayant de prendre une voix pleine d'assurance pour le rassurer avant de partir.

* * *

Une fois à mon appartement, je me mis à repenser à ce qu'Hawks m'avait dit. Contrairement à ce que je laissais paraître, j'avais peur. Il était vrai que j'étais une cible de choix pour se venger. Après tout, je ne possédais pas d'alter, j'avais participé de façon très proche à l'arrestation du créateur des Brainless et surtout j'étais encore handicapée par ma peur des hommes. Face à de puissants vilains, je n'étais pas de taille. Allais-je mourir avant le dernier affrontement ? Allaient-ils m'utiliser en tant qu'exemple pour montrer ce qu'il arriverait à tous ceux qui ont été contre eux ? Ou allais-je au contraire m'en sortir et pouvoir reprendre le travail que j'aimais temps et un quotidien plus basique ?

L'affût de question et de stress me donna quelques migraines. Il ne fallait pas que je flanche maintenant mais j'avais peur.

La sonnerie de ma porte retentit, me faisant sursauter. Je n'attendais personne.

Méfiante, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée pour voir qui osait venir à une heure pareille. La nuit était déjà bien présente et la lune illuminait le ciel de ses rayons.

Surprise. C'était le mot pour décrire mon état d'esprit du moment. A ma porte se tenait le numéro deux des héros, un sac sur l'épaule.

Je le laissais entrer, pour voir ce qu'il me voulait et pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement sans que personne ne nous interrompe.

**-Désolé de venir comme ça, mais je n'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes plumes. **Me dit-il en posant son sac.

**-Ce n'est pas grave… je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? **Demandais-je curieuse de sa venue.

**-Je viens terminer la conversation de tout à l'heure. On a été coupé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase. Je disais que j'allais venir habiter chez toi le temps que la menace se calme. En plus, on pourra reprendre l'entrainement pour me toucher. **

**-Quoi ? **Mon cerveau avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderai à payer le loyer et à nettoyer de temps en temps. Il y a pas mal de poussière en parlant de ça, tu devrais faire plus attention. **

**-Non ! **Ma réponse fut nette et directe. **Non, tu ne viendras pas habiter ici. Je ne cherche pas de coloc, je me débrouille très bien toute seule.**

Je n'aimais pas qu'il me considère comme une faible, incapable de se protéger. J'avais peur mais j'avais ma fierté qui m'empêchait d'accepter.

**-Kuro,** son ton se fit plus dur. **C'est non négociable. **

Je ne sus que répondre, il était sérieux et ne me lâcherait pas tant que je n'aurais pas accepté.

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux me protéger ? Je ne risque rien, les héros veillent dehors et redoublent d'attention. Imagine si j'accepte, les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions sur nous deux. On va être emmerdés par tes fans et les journalistes.** J'essayais, j'essayais vraiment de sortir tous les arguments pour qu'il revienne sur sa position. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse.

**-Je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour moi. **

Mes yeux revinrent chercher son regard. Que venait-il de dire ?

**-Je pense que Crématorium se vengera de moi et pour ça je suis sûr qu'il va essayer de te faire du mal. **

**-Mais pourquoi moi ? **

**-Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ils ne reculeront devant rien pour se venger quitte à faire du mal à notre entourage. Il sait que je suis proche de toi… **

Une montée de stress me gagna, et je me mis à repenser à mes exercices de respiration. Lentement, Inspirer puis expirer. Réfléchir, rester rationnelle, ne pas laisser la peur et la colère me gagner.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée Kuro… Tu te retrouves dans cette situation par ma faute.** Sa voix était triste, il s'en voulait réellement. Le voir abattu ainsi me serra le cœur. Lui ne voulait que m'aider et me protéger, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi.

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dans tous les cas j'étais déjà impliquée dans cette histoire. J'accepte que tu restes, mais il y aura quelques conditions pour que tout se passe bien. **

**-Ne t'en fais pas je ne viendrai pas te mater sous la douche. **

J'allais répliquer quelque chose de violent mais il me coupa.

**-Merci Kuro de me laisser te protéger. **

* * *

Ils vont vivre ensemble, ça va être fantastique!

Un grand merci à Oilosse pour la correction. Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui follow et et ont mis en fav cette histoire. Vous me motivez à continuer et à donner le meilleur!

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus.

Et voici une petite mise en bouche de la prochaine fois !

_J'étais dans une petite pièce légèrement humide avec une femme, que je trouvais très jolie, qui ne portait qu'une légère serviette. J'avais beau être un héros, je n'en restais pas moins un homme avec des besoins et des pulsions. Je sentais déjà mon sang afflué au mauvais endroit. _

_Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à elle comme ça. C'était mon amie et la personne que je m'étais jurée de protéger, pas une banale femme sur qui je pouvais sauter pour assouvir mes besoins. _

A très bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16 : Horas non numero

_**Nesple: **_Merci beaucoup ton commentaire! J'essaye de rendre son caractère "humain". Hawks est un personnage que j'adore alors ça me fait plaisir que tu penses que j'arrive à le retranscrire! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et te faire rire

* * *

_**« Horas non numero nisi serenas »**_

_Je ne compte les heures que si elles sont sereines_

Quand elle avait passé les portes de ma chambre d'hôpital, je m'étais senti sale. Moi qui devais lui permettre d'avoir moins peur des hommes, qui m'était promis de lui cacher la vérité sur moi, avait de nouveau tué un homme. Qui voulait être sauvé par un meurtrier ?

Elle s'était simplement assisse à côté de moi et avait commencé à me parler en mangeant du poulet pané. Kuro semblait beaucoup aimer l'ironie.

Je lui avais parlé sèchement pour qu'elle parte, qu'elle se rende compte que je n'étais pas une bonne personne. Contrairement à ce que j'attendais, elle m'avait rassuré et m'avait caressé lentement les cheveux. Ses mouvements étaient un peu hésitants, et je sentais sa main légèrement tremblante mais elle continuait pour montrer qu'elle était là. Je ne dis rien et profitais de ce moment. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière personne qui avait eu un tel signe d'affection pour moi.

La jeune femme avait fini par enlever sa main, j'étais maintenant rassuré et me sentais mieux. La conversation avait dérivé sur un autre sujet et je pu me remettre à sourire.

Cet après-midi je mis fit une promesse à moi-même. Je protégerai Kuro quoi qu'il en coûte. Cette femme méritait qu'on donne sa vie pour elle.

* * *

Choqué ! C'était l'état dans lequel j'étais après l'avoir aperçu dans le couloir. Elle n'était plus inspecteur, pourquoi se trouvait-elle là ? Pour une réunion spéciale en plus. Quand je l'ai vu se lever et parler de ses recherches, j'avais fini par comprendre. Elle m'avait caché la vérité. Elle était bien plus impliquée que ce que je pensais. La personne qui avait trouvé le créateur des Brainless c'était elle. Mes poings se serrèrent au fur et à mesure que la brune parlait. J'étais égoïste mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle se fasse vraiment virer pour éviter le danger.

Lorsque se fut mon tour de parler, je fixais Kuro. Était-elle réellement consciente du danger qu'elle encourait ? Dabi avait prononcé son nom la dernière fois, il connaissait déjà son existence et savait que je tenais à elle. Il voudrait sûrement se venger… La simple pensée de me réveiller un matin et d'apprendre que Kuro avait été tué d'une manière brutale me fit avoir un haut le cœur. Il fallait que je la protège.

La réunion prit fin. Alors que je me dirigeais vers Kuro pour avoir des explications, celle-ci fut appelée par deux de ses collègues. Deux hommes que je n'avais jamais vus avant aujourd'hui. Je la suivais discrètement. Mon but n'était pas d'écouter sa conversation mais je voulais être sûr de pouvoir lui parler après, l'enjeu était bien trop important.

Ces deux hommes lui parlèrent mal, le ton était injurieux. Ils la prenaient pour une moins que rien. C'était donc ça que Kuro vivait au quotidien au travail ? J'allais m'avancer vers eux pour leur dire ma façon de penser mais mon amie répondit avant moi :

-**-Si j'ai été choisi, c'est grâce et seulement grâce à mes compétences. Contrairement à vous deux, je ne laisse aucun préjugé embrouiller mon esprit. Mais laissez-moi vous mettre en garde. Je continuerai à évoluer et un jour je serai même votre supérieure. Ce jour-là, j'enverrai voler tous ceux qui se pensent au-dessus et vous serez obligés de vous incliner. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, j'ai du travail qui m'attends. **

J'étais fier d'elle ! Non seulement elle avait assez de cran pour leur tenir tête mais aussi assez d'ambition pour avancer dans la vie. Elle irait loin et j'espérais pouvoir admirer cette ascension.

Alors que Kuro se retournait pour partir, je vis un des hommes la héler et se préparer à la frapper en plein visage. S'en fut trop pour moi ! Je m'élançais et lui attrapai le bras. J'étais prêt à le frapper lui et son ami pour qu'il ne recommence plus mais Kuro me demanda de le relâcher, ce que je fis à contre-cœur. Avec un peu de chance, j'avais réussi à laisser une marque sur le bras de l'assaillant.

La discussion que je voulais avoir avec elle me revint en tête. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas révélé la vérité quand j'étais à l'hôpital ? Et surtout comment comptait-elle se protéger de la menace qui planait au-dessus d'elle ?

J'essayais de lui en faire prendre conscience. Je voulais lui dire que j'allais la protéger mais nous fûmes de nouveau interrompus. Du travail l'attendait.

Cependant, la faible lueur de peur dans son regard quand je lui avais parlé de la situation ne m'avait pas échappée. J'avais déjà trouvé la solution pour la protéger et me rassurer par la même occasion.

* * *

Elle ne m'avait pas accueilli à bras ouvert. L'idée de vivre avec quelqu'un ne semblait pas l'enchanter plus que ça, mais elle avait fini par capituler devant mes arguments. Elle me donna cependant une longue liste de règles à respecter.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans ma chambre si tu n'y es pas autorisé, tu dois m'aider à faire le ménage et la cuisine, je ne suis pas une boniche. Tu payeras une partie du loyer aussi. Et surtout, il faut que tu te fasses discret, je ne veux pas d'ennui si on nous voit ensemble.** Enuméra-t-elle

**-D'accord. **

Le dernier point me semblait le plus compliqué à tenir. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour pouvoir sortir avec elle et rester à ses côtes sans que les gens viennent nous déranger. La menace de Dabi pouvait frapper n'importe où et n'importe quand alors je ne devais pas la lâcher des yeux.

Je fis alors de mon mieux pour vivre avec elle et ne pas déranger ses habitudes. On avait fait en sorte de chacun avoir son intimité et de ne pas se marcher sur les pieds, tout en mettant en place des petits rituels pour que je m'assure de sa protection.

Tous les matins, je l'accompagnais au bureau en la suivant discrètement si je ne pouvais pas, elle devait m'envoyer un message dès qu'elle arrivait. Le chemin du retour s'effectuait de la même façon.

Si elle devait partir du bureau pour une mission ou pour se rendre sur le terrain, elle devait être accompagnée et armée. Elle avait d'abord râlé pour la première condition mais encore une fois je ne lui avais pas laissé son mot à dire. Son choix de « garde du corps » s'était donc porté sur son secrétaire, elle semblait avoir confiance en lui. Cela me convenait, il était au courant pour sa phobie et semblait un minimum courageux pour ne pas la laisser seule si la situation devait devenir dangereuse.

Si ce n'est quelques contraintes, la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien. J'avais pu découvrir plein de petites choses sur Kuro que je n'aurai pu découvrir avant.

Je me souviendrai toujours de la fois où elle avait débarqué dans le salon en serviette, en hurlant de peur. Son regard effrayé avait failli me donner une crise cardiaque. J'avais bien cru qu'elle avait été attaquée. Je m'étais précipité dans la salle de bain pour voir ce qui s'y passait mais je ne vis rien d'anormal.

La voix de Kuro suppliante surgit de mon dos :

**-Tue cette chose, je t'en supplie ! **

Elle montrait du bout du doigt une tache noir un peu difforme. Il s'agissait d'une araignée d'une taille conséquente.

**-Bah alors Kuro, on a peur d'une petite bête ? **

Je regrettais rapidement mes paroles en voyant ses yeux légèrement humides. Elle avait vraiment eu peur.

**-Je déteste les araignées, généralement je traite l'appartement avec un produit spécial mais ces derniers temps j'ai eu d'autres choses à faire.** Me dit-elle d'une petite voix, en serrant sa serviette. Ce dernier mouvement me fit réaliser une chose.

J'étais dans une petite pièce légèrement humide avec une femme, que je trouvais très jolie, qui ne portait qu'une légère serviette. J'avais beau être un héros, je n'en restais pas moins un homme avec des besoins et des pulsions. Je sentais déjà mon sang afflué au mauvais endroit.

Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à elle comme ça. C'était mon amie et la personne que je m'étais juré de protéger, pas une banale femme sur qui je pouvais sauter pour assouvir mes besoins.

Je me reconcentrais sur la bête qui avait effrayé mon amie pour me changer les idées. Je lui envoyais une plume dessus vite fait pour la tuer. Avant de « m'enfuir » de la pièce.

**-Je te laisse faire le ménage, ça devrait être plus simple. Et s'il te plait couvre-toi….** J'avais senti mes joues légèrement rougir à la fin de ma phrase et préférais partir pour ne pas voir la réaction de Kuro.

Je souris en repensant à ce souvenir, même si j'avais eu un gros coup de chaud cette fois ci, j'avais trouvé ça mignon qu'elle réagisse de cette façon pour une araignée. Elle qui semblait toujours sûre d'elle et qui avait le contrôle sur tout avait peur d'un simple arachnide.

Elle m'avait aussi surpris quand j'avais découvert qu'elle avait reconvertie mes plumes que je laissais trainer en plumeau. Son explication était « Je fais le ménage et je m'habitue à te toucher les plumes, je ne vois pas où est le problème ». Ce jour-là, j'avais ri sans pouvoir m'arrêter pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Cela m'avait rappelé la fois où elle voulait me transformer en literie. Kuro avait vraiment don de me faire oublier qui j'étais.

* * *

Nous étions partis pour la première fois faire des courses ensemble. J'avais insisté pour qu'elle me laisse venir et avait fini par accepter quand je lui ai dit que je paierai et que je me ferai discret -autant que je le pouvais tout du moins-.

La supérette où nous allions n'étais pas bondée, le caissier nous avait regardé bizarrement quand nous avions passé les portes mais rien d'anormal s'était produit.

Pour faciliter la tâche et être plus efficace nous nous étions répartis les rayons. Je me retrouvais donc en train de choisir les futurs snacks que nous mangerions devant la télévision lorsque je sentis deux présences dans mon dos.

**-Monsieur Hawks, nous avons une question à vous poser. **

Deux lycéennes se trouvaient à proximité de moi, visiblement intimidées de voir devant elle leur héros préféré.

**-Nous vous avons vu rentrer dans la boutique avec une femme… serait-ce possible que ça soit votre petite amie ? **

Il fallait que je trouve une excuse et vite, Kuro n'allait pas apprécier sinon. Mon cerveau était en train de réfléchir à toutes les explications possibles quand la voix de la brune retentie dans le fond de l'allée.

**-Je suis sa mère. **

J'ai vu le visage des deux jeunes filles se déformer à cette phrase. Pour ma part, je sentais les larmes me monter. Il fallait que je garde mon sérieux pour ne pas gâcher son mensonge.

**-D'ailleurs mon chéri, je me souviens plus de ta marque de papier toilette préféré, tu peux me la répéter ? **

Son sourire à cette phrase était faux. Je pouvais sentir de là où j'étais la colère jaillir d'elle. Je n'avais pas été assez discret et elle se vengeait en me mettant la honte. Je préférais agir avant que d'autres personnes ne viennent -et apprennent avec quoi je m'essuyais au passage-.

**-J'arrive maman**. Je me retournais vers les jeunes filles en leur faisant un sourire charmeur. **Je suis désolé mesdemoiselles, mais on a besoin de moi. J'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il faut que cette rencontre et discussion reste secrète. Je n'aimerais pas que ma chère mère soit en danger à cause de moi. **

Elles me répondirent en hochant la tête avant que je parte rejoindre Kuro déjà repartie dans les rayons.

**-Alors « maman », besoin de moi ? **

**-J'aurai dû écouter les médecins et avorter,** murmura-t-elle.

* * *

J'adorais cette sensation, quand Kuro touchait mes plumes et me caressait la tête. Elle faisait toujours très attention à ne pas me faire mal et à ne pas m'emmêler les cheveux.

Mes ailes recommencèrent enfin à ravoir un volume décent. Me remettre de mes blessures avait pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude mais cela s'expliquait par la gravité des brûlures que j'avais subit.

J'étais vraiment heureux de pouvoir revoler normalement et de pouvoir être plus efficace sur le terrain.

En ce moment, j'étais posé sur le canapé à regarder tranquillement une émission de télé-réalité. Kuro était assise sur une chaise derrière moi à caresser ma chevelure. Je me laissais faire, allant même parfois à donner des petits coups de tête contre sa main pour en demander plus. C'étaient mes moments de bonheur.

**-Oh mon dieu.** S'exclama-t-elle.

**-Oui ? **

Elle m'envoya un regard blasé, visiblement ma blague ne l'avait pas fait rire. Elle continua un peu plus enjouée :

**-Ils prévoient un film « **_**Gang Orca contre les vilains »**_** qui sortira au cinéma ! **

**-Tu ne vas quand même pas aller voir ça ? C'est pour les enfants Kuro. **

Ma remarque sembla l'avoir vexée, ses sourcils étaient maintenant froncés et elle m'envoya un regard noir.

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'irai le voir au cinéma. Le téléchargement ça sert à ça aussi. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis ! **

Elle replongea son regard vers son portable en ne disant plus rien. Sa main avait quitté ma tête signe qu'elle me boudait. C'était amusant de la voir parfois réagir comme une enfant, elle qui faisait tout pour imposer le respect aux hommes. Je devais faire partie des rares personnes à connaitre son autre visage.

Son téléphone retentit dans la pièce. Son visage surpris à la vue du nom qui s'affichait sur son écran. Elle répondit en se levant rapidement.

**-Yukio ? **

Je ne pouvais entendre que de vagues sons provenir du téléphone. Impossible de savoir de quoi il parlait. Le visage de Kuro se faisant de plus en plus dur au fil des secondes, jusqu'à ce que son teint devienne totalement blanc et qu'elle lâche son téléphone par terre.

J'accouru vers elle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La voix de son secrétaire toujours au bout du fil.

**-Kuro, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

J'essayais de lui agripper le bras pour qu'elle réagisse mais elle m'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Elle n'était toujours pas prête pour qu'on la touche ou l'agrippe.

Lentement, elle s'abaissa pour récupérer son portable et répondre à son interlocuteur.

**-Merci de m'avoir prévenu. J'arrive tout de suite.** Son ton était grave. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. Elle finit par raccrocher avant de regagner son siège quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Son teint était toujours pâle, ses yeux fixaient dans le vide. Une lueur de rage dansait dans son regard. A ce moment, elle me faisait peur.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Je faisais en sorte que mon ton soit doux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se braque encore plus.

Je dû attendre quelques secondes qu'elle daigne me répondre sans même m'adresser un regard. Son ton grave et presque pleurant me fit mal au cœur.

**-Mizuki a été enlevé. **

* * *

Hola ! Je suis de retour un peu en avance cette fois !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. On est un petit peu rentrer dans la vie de Hawks et Kuro. (D'ailleurs c'est moi ou Kuro est de plus en plus une brute dans ces remarques ? )

Un grand merci à Chibitonakai pour la correction.

N'hésitez pas pour une petite review si le chapitre vous a plu

A très bientôt


	17. Chapter 17 : Dum spiro, spero

_**« Dum spiro, spero »**_  
_Tant que je respire, j'espère_

La nouvelle venait de tomber. Mizuki avait été capturée. J'étais sûr que ce choix n'avait pas été fait au hasard. J'étais celle qui avait le plus contribuer à faire tomber le créateur des Brainless, c'était sûr que j'allais être visée. Ils voulaient se venger.

J'avais été conne sur ce coup-là. J'aurai dû protéger Mizuki, la prévenir du danger. Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans !

**-Kuro !**

La voix criante de Hawks me sortit de mes réflexions.

**-Calme toi ! Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état.**

Me calmer ? Il devait se foutre de moi ! A ce moment la rage que je ressentais envers les vilains et moi-même était bien trop grande pour me canaliser. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, que mon amie revienne saine et sauve. Et j'étais prête à échanger ma vie contre la sienne s'il le fallait.

Il me montra du doigt mes poings.

**-Desserre les. Arrête de te blesser.**

Je suivis alors ce qu'il me montrait et vis, effectivement, que mes poings étaient serrés. Trop serrés. Mes jointures étaient blanches et je pouvais maintenant sentir mes ongles qui transperçaient ma peau. Je ne savais même pas quand j'avais commencé à faire ce geste.

Je finis par les desserrer et regardais mes paumes. Un peu de sang sortait des griffures que je m'étais infligée.

Le héros se mit en face de moi avant de s'abaisser à ma hauteur.

**-Je te le promet Kuro, on va la retrouver ! Je vais faire tout ce qui est possible pour ça.**

**-Je vais les tuer !**

Ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche directement. C'était ce que je pensais, ce que je ressentais.

**-Je refuse.** Me répondit-il d'une voix froide. **Je refuse que tu te salisses les mains pour des gens comme eux. Ou que tu te mettes en danger plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.**

Je voyais bien qu'il faisait son maximum pour me réconforter et pour me calmer mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Seule la vie de mon amie m'importait pour le moment

**-Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que tu sembles le penser Hawks. Je me fou de me salir les mains si c'est pour ma famille ou mes amis. J'ai beau être sans alter, je ne suis pas faible.**

Je m'étais levée durant ma tirade pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre. J'allais me rendre immédiatement à l'appartement de Mizuki pour voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver un indice ou quoi que ce soit qui me mette sur la piste.

**-Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais faible Kuro... J'ai juste peur pour toi.**

**-Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut avoir peur mais plutôt de moi.**

* * *

J'avais décidé de partir à l'appartement en voiture. A cette heure-ci les routes étaient quasi désertes et je pouvais m'y rendre rapidement.

Hawks avait voulu m'accompagner, ce que je n'avais pas refusé. Avoir un héros qui savait un minimum utiliser sa tête pouvait m'être utile.

J'avais pu découvrir pendant le trajet que mon colocataire était visiblement malade en voiture. Dans un autre contexte, je me serai moquée de lui mais mon esprit était concentré sur autre chose : le temps nous était compté. Si Mizuki était toujours en vie, nul doute que les vilains lui feraient du mal pour nous mettre la pression.

Mes mains se resserrent sur le volant _« Tiens bon Mizuki, je t'en supplie ! »_

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner dans mon esprit jusqu'à arriver dans sa rue. Une voiture de policier stationnée juste devant l'immeuble. Ils avaient dû réagir eux aussi dès l'annonce de la disparition.

Je me garais donc pas très loin d'eux avant de sortir du véhicule. Hawks était sorti à peine le moteur coupé. C'était la première fois que je voyais une personne aussi rapide pour sortir d'une voiture.

En voyant son teint légèrement blanc j'en compris la raison :

**-Y'a une poubelle juste ici si tu veux.**

Le héros m'envoya un regard noir avant de se diriger vers cette dernière et de cracher ce qu'il pouvait.

**-C'est la dernière fois que je monte dans une voiture que tu conduis. J'ai vu ma vie défiler.**

Malgré la situation un sourire m'échappa. Le blond arrivait vraiment à me détendre et le fait de l'avoir avec moi me retenait de péter un plomb.

Nous pénétrions donc dans l'immeuble, un policier contrôla mon identité avant de me laisser passer. Hawks lui n'y eu pas le droit. Il était trop connu pour qu'on lui demande.

Alors même que je venais de poser mon pied dans l'appartement, un haut de cœur me prit. L'odeur était bien trop forte. Une odeur que j'avais appris à reconnaitre pendant mes études. L'odeur du sang.

Effrayée par ce que cela pouvait signifier, je rentrais rapidement dans le salon _« Mizuki, je t'en supplie, fais que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense »_

Ce que je vis, une fois arrivé me glaça le sang. Sur le mur, autrefois blanc, était inscrit un message. Il avait été écrit avec un liquide rouge, sanglant.

J'étais bien trop sonnée pour réussir à le lire. La pièce commençait à tourner autour de moi. Je me sentais mal. Seul le nom de mon amie résonnait dans ma tête _« Mizuki, Mizuki, Mizuki ! »_

Je me sentais suffoquer, j'avais besoin d'air, de me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Je sentis quelque chose me gratter le bras, ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Hawks se tenait près de moi. Il avait ouvert délicatement ses ailes et avait fait en sorte que les bouts me touchent. Ce qui pouvait passer pour quelque chose de banal ne l'était pas pour nous. Il voulait me signifier qu'il était là pour moi sans que personne ne puisse deviner notre relation.

Je repris mon souffle et mon visage neutre, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Je me mis à rapidement lire le message sur le mur.

« Donnez-nous le docteur »

Rien d'autre. Pas de signature, on n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qui était les ravisseurs.

Un policier vient vers moi pour me faire un état de situation.

**-A part le mot sur le mur, tout semble être en place. Le kidnapping n'a pas eu lieu ici.**

**-Qui est la personne qui vous a signalé sa disparition ?** Demanda Hawks

**-Il s'agit de votre assistant Yukio Ueno. Il semblerait qu'il devait avoir un rendez-vous avec la victime mais que celle-ci ne s'est jamais présentée. Il est donc allé à son domicile et a interrogé les voisins pour voir s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. L'un d'eux avait un double des clefs et ils ont pu entrer. Ils ont tous les deux vus le message et ont immédiatement contacté la police. Nous sommes juste arrivés quelques minutes avant vous.**

**-Où est Yukio ?** M'inquiétais-je. J'avais besoin de lui parler et de lui poser quelques questions. S'il était le premier à avoir remarqué sa disparition et à être rentré dans l'appartement, il pouvait encore avoir des informations.

-**Je suis là inspecteur.**

Mon assistant sortie de la cuisine. Légèrement pâle, ses traits étaient bien plus tirés qu'à l'accoutumée. On le devinait fatigué et un peu perdu.

**-Yukio, je vais devoir t'interroger. Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça maintenant ?** Mon ton était calme mais laissait comprendre que je n'étais pas prête à avoir un refus.

Le jeune homme me fit un signe de la tête pour me donner son approbation. Il devait aller mal devant sa découverte mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix si on voulait retrouver Mizuki au plus vite.

Nous nous dirigions vers la chambre. L'endroit était assez calme pour faire passer un interrogatoire.

Je lui fis signe de s'assoir sur le lit tandis que je restais debout. Donner l'impression d'une domination par la gestuelle dès le début pouvait faciliter les discussions avec les témoins.

**-Pourquoi devais-tu voir Mizuki ?**

Mon assistant semblait hésitant avant de répondre mais il finit par se lancer

**-J'avais rendez-vous avec elle. La dernière fois, après l'avoir raccompagnée chez elle nous avons échangé nos numéros et commencé à discuter par téléphone. Le courant est bien passé entre nous deux et nous avions décidé de voir si ça pouvait fonctionner en étant plus... Fusionnel ?**

**-Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?**

J'étais un peu triste que Mizuki m'ait dissimulé cette relation. J'aurai aimé être au courant d'une autre façon qu'elle couchait avec Yukio.

**-Mizuki ne voulait pas vous le dire dans un premier temps. Elle voulait que ça devienne plus sérieux entre nous avant de vous l'annoncer. Elle a dit que vous aviez « d'autres oiseaux à fouetter » pour l'instant.**

Je reconnus bien là l'humour de Mizuki. C'était bien son genre de dire ce genre de chose et de ne pas vouloir inquiéter les personnes qu'elle aimait.

**-Et tu l'aimes ?**

Le jeune homme rougit devant ma question. Voilà quelque chose qui pouvait être intéressant pour la suite.

**-je...je ne sais pas trop... mais je commence à être attaché à elle.**

Bon au moins j'étais rassurée par rapport à ça. Yukio était un homme bien et qu'il ne jouerait pas avec les sentiments de mon amie. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas m'en réjouir à l'heure qu'il était.

**-Où aviez-vous rendez-vous ? **Continuais-je l'interrogatoire.

**-A Shibuya. On préférait un quartier populaire avec beaucoup de gens.**

**-Quel est le dernier message qu'elle a envoyé ?**

**-Maintenant que vous le demandiez, Mizuki m'avait envoyé quelque chose de bizarre. Elle m'a envoyé un SMS comme quoi elle serait en retard. Une personne avait un problème et elle voulait l'aider.**

**-Vous n'avez rien reçu après ça ?**

**-Non**

**-Et à quelle heure était-ce ?**

**-C'était à 19h.**

Je commençais à avoir une théorie sur comment les vilains avaient réussi à kidnapper ma meilleure amie. Il fallait maintenant que j'aille vérifier mon intuition.

**-Yukio, comme tu es un témoin clef de l'affaire, tu ne pourras pas y participer. Je voudrais cependant que tu gardes ton portable près de toi à tout moment.**

Il me répondit qu'il le ferait, puis nous avons quitté la chambre. Hawks tourna immédiatement le regard vers moi, sûrement pour vérifier si j'allais bien. Je lui fis signe de la tête pour le rassurer. J'étais toujours tendue mais j'avais retrouvé un peu de sang-froid.

**-Un échantillon du sang a été envoyé au laboratoire. Nous allons voir s'il s'agit réellement de celui de la propriétaire des lieux. **Me dit un des policiers.

Je gardais un espoir égoïste en moi que ce ne soit pas le sien. Je n'étais pas sûr que j'arriverai à gérer la nouvelle si c'était le cas.

Je remerciais le policier de son travail avant de quitter l'appartement. Il fallait que j'aille vérifier ma théorie.

* * *

Mon colocataire avait décidé de me suivre. J'avais préféré ne pas lui faire part de mes pensées pour ne pas influencer son jugement. Un autre avis était toujours bon à prendre.

J'avais commencé par calculer la distance entre le domicile de Mizuki et la station de métro. Vu l'heure à laquelle elle avait envoyé le dernier message à Yukio, elle avait forcément été kidnappée entre ces deux points.

Je fis un premier arrêt vers la station la plus proche. En observant les alentours. Dix minutes. C'est le temps qu'il fallait pour faire le trajet.

**-Tu as une idée de ce qui a pu se passer n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre. Une fois que j'aurai vérifié ce que je veux, je regarderai les caméras de sécurité. J'aurai également besoin de ton aide.**

Le héros me répondit par l'affirmative. Il m'avait promis de m'aider et j'avais confiance en lui.

Nous refaisions donc le chemin dans l'autre sens quand, à la moitié du chemin, je me dirigeais vers une boutique encore ouverte. Un fleuriste.

**-Madame bonjour, je souhaiterai vous poser quelques questions. **Dis-je en montrant mon insigne d'inspecteur.

**-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis une grande fan !** Hurla la femme en voyant le héros arriver derrière moi.

En la voyant se diriger à grandes enjambées vers le héros et commencer à se trémousser, je fus prise d'une colère soudaine. Non seulement cette femme osait me manquer de respect en m'ignorant mais en plus de ça elle essayait de toucher les plumes de Hawks. Lui, se laissait faire et montrait son sourire « commercial ». Il finit par remarquer au bout de quelques instants que je n'allais pas tarder à exploser puisqu'il prit la parole :

**-Madame, je crois que ma collègue à quelques questions pour vous.**

La femme finit par se retourner vers moi avant de me regarder de haut en bas. Pour ma part, je me retenais de la frapper. La seule pensée qui me fit garder un semblant de calme était que cette femme était peut-être le dernier témoin à avoir vu Mizuki.

**-Avez-vous vu cette femme ? **Lui demandais-je en lui montrant une photo de Mizuki que j'avais sur mon portable.

La fleuriste prit quelque instant pour regarder la photo avant de hocher positivement la tête.

**-Oui. Un jeune homme a fait une crise d'angoisse dans la rue et la femme de la photo lui est venu en aide. Ils se sont mis à l'écart dans une ruelle. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.**

Ma théorie se trouvait être de plus en juste ce qui me fit serrer les poings.

**-Y'a-t-il des caméras qui pointent vers la ruelle ?**

**-Non pas à ce que je sache. Il y a juste une caméra qui filme l'angle. Mais pourquoi vous me posez toutes ses questions ? Vous êtes en train d'enquêter ? Ça veut dire que je peux vous être utile Monsieur Hawks ?** Se dandina-t-elle devant mon compagnon.

Sa voix de crécelle m'énerva de nouveau et je sortis de la boutique sans un remerciement. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir rester polie avec elle si je restais.

A la place je me dirigeais vers la caméra pour confirmer de son angle de vue. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait y voir Mizuki.

Hawks me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

**-Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?**

Je répondis par un simplement grognement. J'étais toujours énervée par cette femme et la peur de perdre mon amie commençait à revenir.

**-Si je commence à comprendre ton raisonnement, le prochain endroit où nous allons sera le poste de police.**

Une nouvelle fois, je lui répondis par l'affirmative, sans utiliser de mots. Il commençait à deviner ce à quoi je pensais et devait aussi commencer à se faire une théorie sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Nous nous dirigions donc tous les deux vers le poste de police. J'entendais le héros se faire héler de nombreuses fois sur le chemin, surtout par des femmes, mais à aucun moment je n'arrêtais ma marche pour l'attendre. S'il voulait prendre des photos avec ses femmes et faire le beau c'était son problème pas le mien.

**-Tu pourrais ralentir le pas et m'attendre. C'est toi qui as dis avoir besoin de moi.**

**-Et bien je suis navrée Monsieur Hawks de ne pas vous laissez le temps de profiter de vos fangirls !** Ma phrase était sortie toute seule. Et j'avais fortement insisté sur le « Monsieur Hawks » comme l'avait fait la fleuriste tout à l'heure.

En me rendant compte de ma phrase je me mis à marcher encore plus vite. Je ne voulais pas que le héros dise quoi que ce soit. Lui était encore bloqué sur le trottoir sûrement surpris par mon ton agressif.

Alors que j'allais tourner dans une autre rue, une voix à côté de moi me surprit, il m'avait déjà rattrapé.

**-Attends... Ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse.**

Je m'arrêtai nette à cette phrase. Était-ce vraiment le cas ? Etais-je en colère parce que ma meilleure amie avait disparue ou était-ce parce que j'étais jalouse des femmes qui trainaient autour de Hawks ? J'étais perdue. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir réfléchir correctement ou de savoir gérer mes émotions.

**-Je ne sais pas.**

Je préférais être honnête avec le héros. Dans tous les cas, je savais qu'il saurait lire en moi si je mentais.

**-Ecoute, je suis perdue en ce moment. Je veux juste que Mizuki aille bien.**

**-Ne t'en fais. Mais à la fin de tout ça, je souhaiterai vraiment qu'on ait une discussion sur cette situation et sur nous.**

Je hochais la tête. Au fond de moi, je redoutais ce moment. Je savais que je n'arriverai pas à tout maitriser, et ne pas savoir ce qui m'attendais me faisais peur. Mais je préférais mettre mes angoisses de côté pour le moment. J'étais en pleine enquête et il fallait que je retrouve mon esprit lucide.

* * *

Les vidéos de la caméra confirmaient fortement ce que je pensais. Mizuki avait été piégée ! Tout avait été imaginé de toute pièce. Cela devait faire depuis plusieurs jours déjà qu'elle était suivie. Ils avaient eu le temps d'analyser tous ses faits et gestes. Ils savaient qu'elle aiderait une personne dans le besoin et avaient joué sur ça. Ce qui me mis encore plus en colère.

Hawks à côté de moi avait également un air grave. Il devait être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

**-Je vais devoir aller faire un compte rendu à l'inspecteur en chef sur la situation. Je vais ensuite aller interroger le docteur... il connait peut-être des choses sur la nouvelle planque de ces enfoirés.**

**\- Je m'occupe de l'interroger.** Voyant que j'allais contester, le héros reprit de plus belle. **Ça sera plus simple de le faire craquer comme ça. J'ai déjà des informations que je peux utiliser contre lui et j'aurai l'autorisation plus facilement. En plus, il doit savoir pourquoi Tomura souhaite tant le récupérer.**

Je réfléchis et ne put retenir un soupir de résignation. Il avait raison. En plus, vu ce que j'avais fait à mon dernier interrogatoire je n'étais pas sûr que la prison me laisse entrer facilement.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, dès que j'aurai fini je te rejoindrai au commissariat et on fera le point tous les deux.**

**-D'accord.** Je pris la direction de la porte. Plus vite j'étais au commissariat, plus vite je pouvais commencer à me documenter sur la personne de la vidéo. De plus, les analyses sanguines ne devraient plus tarder et je voulais être là quand la nouvelle tomberait. **Fais attention à toi Hawks**.

* * *

Je suis navrée pour le retard! Il est fortement probable que j'ai oublié de publier le chapitre...

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu! Un grand merci à Elise pour la correction!

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir! Un grand merci pour ça!

A très bientôt pour la suite avec une Kuro qui sera bien badass!


	18. Chapter 18 : Amicus certus in re incerta

_**« Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur »**_

_C'est dans le malheur qu'on reconnaît ses amis_

Je venais de faire mon rapport complet au chef Tsuragamae et lui ai également expliqué comment les vilains avaient fait pour capturer mon amie. Il avait tout d'abord voulu me mettre hors de cette enquête, car j'étais trop proche de la « victime » mais j'avais catégoriquement refusé. De toute manière, j'aurai fait mes recherches de mon côté. Mon patron avait donc soupiré devant cette réponse et m'avait fait promettre de ne pas trop en faire et de rester professionnelle.

Par pur mécanisme j'avais accepté, mais je le savais au fond de moi, je pouvais exploser à tout instant et me mettre en danger si la situation empirait.

Après mon entretien, je me dirigeais vers la machine à café pour attendre Hawks. Il ne devait plus tarder à arriver et le besoin d'une boisson énergisante commençait à se faire ressentir. Il était tard et je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir convenablement avant un moment.

L'immeuble n'était pas vide, le service de nuit travaillait d'arrache-pied et je croisais des gens qui me saluaient poliment. Je ne leur répondis que d'un simple signe de la tête, trop absorbée par le flot de mes pensées.

La machine finit par apparaître à mes yeux au détour d'un couloir. Des personnes l'utilisaient déjà pour prendre une pause ou recharger leur énergie en caféine. Deux femmes en train de discuter étaient installées juste à côté.

En temps normal, je n'écoutais que ce qui venait à mes oreilles et je ne réagissais pas. Les conversations ne me regardaient pas et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent

**-Tu as entendu la nouvelle histoire ? Il parait que quelqu'un a été kidnappé.** Commença l'une des deux

Je sentais mon corps se tendre à cette phrase. Pourquoi devait-on en parler en plein couloir comme d'un vulgaire fait divers ?

**-Si ça se trouve, elle a mis elle-même son kidnapping en scène pour que les héros la retrouve... J'aurais dû essayer aussi.**

Avant même que sa collègue n'ait le temps de la prévenir, je lui avais envoyé mon poing en pleine joue avec toute ma force, la faisant tomber au sol par la même occasion. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que je l'attrapais par le col lui hurlant dessus.

**-Ferme bien ta gueule ! Tu ne connais rien de Mizuki ! Tu es juste une sale conne qui ne pense qu'à te faire sauter ! Dis encore un truc du genre et je te jure que le coup que tu viens de te prendre te semblera doux comparé à ce que je vais te faire !**

Je sentais mon sang bouillir, cette simple phrase avait réussi à me faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait. Qui était-elle pour juger Mizuki ? Comment pouvait-elle se moquer d'elle alors qu'elle était peut-être en train de se faire torturer ? Rien autour de moi ne comptait, je voulais juste que cette petite conne s'excuse et prenne conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

J'allais de nouveau la frapper mais un bras me retint dans mon geste. Ma fureur était telle que mon corps ne réagissait pas de suite à ce contact.

**-Je m'occupe d'elle.** Dit une voix que je reconnus être Hawks. Puis l'on me tira loin de la scène. Petit à petit, je reprenais conscience, je voyais le lieu où j'étais, la femme à terre et d'autres personnes l'entourant devenir plus petits au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de ce couloir.

On finit par se stopper dans mon bureau, je n'avais pas remarqué que Hawks m'avait fait parcourir tout ce chemin. J'étais encore trop hébétéepar la situation.

Le héros me fit m'assoir, tout en continuant de me serrer le bras, ce que je finis par remarquer.

**-Lâches moi s'il te plait.** Murmurais-je doucement.

Il me toisa du regard quelques instants avant de soupirer et de me lâcher.

**-Fallait me dire qu'il fallait que je te mette en rogne pour que tu puisses guérir. Ça aurait été plus simple depuis le début.**

Je lui envoyais un regard noir, avant de prendre une voix plus sèche.

**-Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte c'est tout ! J'étais concentrée sur l'autre connasse à terre si tu veux tout savoir.**

**-Je sais, je disais juste ça pour plaisanter. C'est déjà une nette amélioration que ton corps n'ait pas réagi automatiquement...** Il remarqua que je neréagis pas à cette phrase et ne parla pas pendant quelles secondes**. Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Je l'ai frappé c'est tout.**

Le héros soupira une nouvelle fois.

**-Kuro, on vit ensemble depuis quelques semaines déjà, je commence à te connaitre suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne frappes pas sans raison... C'est à propos de Mizuki n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai entendu hurler son prénom...**

Je me tendis sur la chaise, en effet, il me connaissait un peu trop bien.

**-Elle l'a insulté... avant même que je ne m'en rende compte mon poing était dans son visage...**

**-Je vois... Bon je vais essayer de régler cette histoire pour que tu n'aies pas de blâme. Reste ici en attendant et garde ça avec toi. Je reviens te chercher dans pas longtemps.**

Il me tendit sa veste avant de sortir de la pièce. Je me blottis contre celle-ci et fermais les yeux. J'aimais toujours cette odeur qui me rassurait grandement. Je n'oubliais pas que c'était elle qui avait calmé mes plus grosses crises.

Je me laissais donc entrainer par mes pensées, les yeux fermés essayant de me détendre grâce à la veste que j'avais entre les mains. La suite ne sera pas de tout repos et il fallait dès à présent que je récupère des forces et de la lucidité pour y faire face.

* * *

Tout était allé très vite grâce aux efforts et à la vigilance de tous. La vidéo de la caméra de sécurité avait tourné dans tous les postes de police et dans toutes les agences de pro-héros du pays, l'homme sur la vidéo avait été identifié, un certain Tim Rocket qui commettait de petits méfaits depuis son adolescence.

Le sang sur le mur avait également été identifié et il ne s'agissait pas de celui de Mizuki, mais celui d'une autre malheureuse victime de l'Alliance qui avait été repêché dans l'eau lors d'une patrouille de héros.

Ce fut au troisième jour de la disparition qu'un signalement fut fait : un profil correspondant au ravisseur avait été repéré rentrant dans un bâtiment désaffecté.

Une descente était bien sûr prévue afin de sauver Mizuki mais une attaque de la prison où le docteur était retenu eut lieu. Shigaraki et ses alliés avaient attaqué.

Hawks avait réussi à faire parler le docteur sur pourquoi Tomura tenait tant à le récupérer : il était incomplet. Lors de l'attaque de l'hôpital, le vilain n'avait pas « chargé » entièrement ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Ces derniers devaient être trop instables et mettaient sa vie en danger. C'est pour ça qu'il devait récupérer le docteur coute que coute.

Tous les héros avaient été réquisitionné afin de mener la contrattaque. Afin de ne pas les gêner, un plan avait été décidé très rapidement. Une très petite équipe irait récupérer l'otage pendant que des policiers sécuriseraient le secteur de l'attaque et que les héros se battraient contre les vilains.

Hawks qui était avec moi à l'annonce me regarda étrangement. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seule.

**-Je veux être à tes côtés !**

Sa phrase m'alla droit au cœur. Moi aussi je voulais me montrer égoïste. Je voulais qu'il reste près de moi de peur de le retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois. Je voulais qu'il reste pour me protéger et me sentir bien plus forte mais je savais que c'était impossible.

**-Ils ont besoin de toi là-bas. Tu le sais. Tu dois rester avec eux pour les aider. Mais je te jure que je resterai prudente.**

**-Seulement si tu me promets de rester en vie !**

**-Je te le promets ! Toi aussi fais attention.**

Il me fit signe de la tête avant de s'envoler, non sans un dernier regard, vers la scène de la bataille finale.

C'était maintenant à mon tour de partir pour mener mon équipe vers la libération de Mizuki. Au fond de moi, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que cette dernière soit encore en vie.

* * *

Cet homme était un fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Mizuki était installée au fond de la salle ligotée sur une chaise, un bâillon sur la bouche. Il nous avait vu pénétrer dans le bâtiment dès le premier moment. Il jouait avec nous depuis le début. Les personnes m'accompagnant étaient bien mal en point. Face à un vilain qui savait utiliser son alter nous n'étions pas de taille. Ses bras étaient changés en deux lames tranchantes pouvant couper tout ce qu'elles touchaient. L'un de nous avait même perdu un membre dans la bataille.

J'étais la seule encore debout. Aucun de mes collègues ne pourraient m'aider face à lui.

**-Il parait que tu as été une mauvaise fille... Maitre Dabi m'a demandé de te faire souffrir le plus possible.**

Son sourire était sadique et sa langue fourchue léchait ses lèvres. Tim Rocket était ignoble, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Il était pire que Takagi.

Je me mis en position de combat. Je n'avais pas le choix de me battre malgré ma phobie. Si je ne le battais pas, nous allions tous mourir. Mizuki y compris. J'étais leur dernier espoir.

**-J'ai fais la promesse à quelqu'un de revenir vivante et je compte bien la tenir.**

Ma détermination ne dû pas lui plaire, puisqu'il se jeta sur moi.

**-Je vais te tuer et Maitre Dabi sera fier de moi !**

J'essayais d'esquiver le plus possible ses attaques mais à plusieurs moments ses lames me lacérèrent les bras. J'étais couverte de mon sang et l'envie de vomir me tiraillait mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner ! Pour Mizuki et pour Hawks ! Il était bien plus fort que moi à tous les niveaux. La seule chance que je gagne était d'utiliser la ruse. Et il me fallait un plan brillant dans les minutes qui suivent sinon mon endurance n'allait pas tenir. Mon esprit de survie prit le dessus et je pus faire un constat rapide de la situation. Il ne me restait que deux balles dans mon arme, l'homme était assez rapide pour les éviter ou pour les trancher. A la moindre erreur, il se ruerait sur Mizuki pour la tuer avant de venir mon tuer à mon tour. Un éclair me traversa l'esprit. Le plan était simple, très dangereux mais simple. C'était la seule chance que j'aurai pour le battre. Aucune autre solution n'était envisageable.

Pour ne pas qu'il remarque ce qu'il se tramait, je le provoquai.

**-Maitre par ci, maitre par là... Tu as vraiment tout du bon petit chien. Je suis sûre que tu pisses contre les lampadaires.**

Ma phrase ne dû pas lui plaire puisqu'il se mit à me donner des coups plus rapidement, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour moi.

**-Sale pute ! Je vais te décapiter et offrir ta tête à Maitre Dabi ! Il est le seul à m'avoir reconnu à ma juste valeur. **Cria le-dit Tim Rocket

**-Celle d'une mante religieuse perverse avec des fantasmes étranges ?**

L'homme semblait fulminer. Ses attaques devenaient de plus en plus prévisibles mais également plus violentes et rapides. Si je me foirais c'était la mort assurer.

Je commençais à m'essouffler de plus en plus. J'avais du mal à tenir le rythme et de nombreuses coupures apparaissaient sur mon corps. _Tiens bon encore un peu_ me hurlais-je !

Une faille vint soudainement, pile le bon angle d'attaque ! Je me jetais alors sur mon tour sur sa lame me laissant transpercer. Du sang jaillit de ma bouche devant la violence du coup. Je ne sentais plus rien si ce n'était ma blessure à l'estomac. Au loin, j'entendis un cri de Mizuki retenu par son bâillon. Il faudrait que je m'excuse dès que je le pourrai pour lui avoir laisser voir ça.

Le vilain, lui, fut surpris avant de rire, un rire démentiel.

**-Tu es vraiment trop conne, se jeter comme ça sur ma lame. Tu espérais quoi ? Une simple fille sans alter ne pourra jamais nous battre !**

La douleur était insupportable, j'avais l'impression de sentir mon âme me quitter au fur et à mesure des secondes. Dans un dernier élan, je fis ce que j'avais prévue.

**-Pas besoin d'alter quand on a une arme.**

Avec mes dernières forces, je soulevais mon arme avant de lui tirer en pleine tête. Le tuant sur le coup.

Son bras retrouva son apparence originelle et je pus me libérer de sa lame transperçait l'estomac.

Je m'écroulais au sol, dans une mare de sang. J'avais prévu de prendre un angle qui ne me transpercerait pas d'organe vital mais on dirait que je n'avais pas réussi mon coup.

Je sentais le sang me quitter petit à petit et se répandre autour de moi. J'avais mal, j'avais froid, j'avais peur.

Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que mon amie s'en sorte. Mes dernières pensées s'en allèrent vers Hawks. Comment allait-il ? Allait-il m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse ?

Les instants que j'avais passé avec lui défilèrent devant mes yeux. Notre rencontre, son manteau, son humour pourri, ses yeux tristes quand il avait tué, sa gêne quand il m'avait vu en serviette, son sérieux et son sourire. Tout me revint en mémoire me faisant sourire malgré moi.

Et merde, je crois que j'étais tombée amoureuse du héros.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endormie, laissant le monde autour de moi bourdonner sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

* * *

Hello, comment-allez-vous ?

Navré pour ce très grand retard ! En plus je n'ai même pas d'excuse…

Merci à Chibitonakai pour la correction de ce nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que la chapitre vous aura plu. Kuro a enfin reconnu son amour pour Hawks, maintenant faut qu'elle survive à sa blessure...

A très bientôt !


End file.
